


When Your Timing Is Off

by Hanako1031



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Post Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako1031/pseuds/Hanako1031
Summary: Z Fighter Son Goku and Ex-Sailor Soldier Kino Makoto have only ever met in their dreams as figments of each others imagination. But when Makoto, now a wedding planner, gets a new client, they find that their dreams are the least dangerous thoughts floating about.





	1. Another Day At Work

Through the glass window of her office on the top floor of her office building, Makoto could see the entire city. She’d worked long and hard to become the best wedding planner in the country. She built her brand to be a one stop shop with dresses, floral arrangements, cakes, and much more. Many of the gowns were her exclusive designs and the majority of the cakes were her original recipes. She had a legion of underlings whom she chose with excruciating care. Her standards were high and anyone she took under her wing to represent her could be nothing less. The summer brides were taking over the fall appointment slots like wildfire in preparation for their June weddings. Luckily, her three o’clock cancelled last minute, giving her a brief respite.

She watched the hopeful brides come in and out of her shop with giddy smiles and cheerful banter, and smiled at the many beautiful stories they’ll no doubt tell about how they met their one and only. Makoto blinked away a few renegade tears. She wasn’t going to let sad irriversible memories get in the way of such a lovely morning. She then went to her powder room, concealed behind a fake wall, to check her makeup. After adjusting her eyeliner, she checked her clothes in the full length mirror. Today she wore a black pinstriped suit jacket and pencil skirt that hugged her thighs just right, her favorite black satin corset that gave off just a hint of risqué luxury, and black stilettos that made her long legs look even longer. Her hair is tied back in a tight high ponytail, showing off her long neck and rose bud earrings, a small diamond shaped locket hung from a silver chain to land just at the dip between her breasts. Everything was as it should be. Switching gears, she picked up a fragrance oil and put a small drop on her right wrist. After rubbing her hands together, she gently dabbed her neck on each side. Immediately, she felt refreshed.

There was a knock at the main door, and she stepped out to greet her newest client, an older woman who wanted to renew her vows with her husband of ten years. The woman was close to fifty while her husband was twenty years her junior, but Makoto thought nothing of it. After ten years in the wedding business, she’d seen nearly every combination of age, year, and sex within legal boundaries. The bride was wearing a worn, but clean china dress with loose pants and simple slippers. She had jet black hair that was streaked with grey tied up in a bun. Makoto smiled genuinely and extended her hand for the bride to take. It was a firm grip, but Makoto’s eyes never strayed from their gentle glow. After a few plesentries, she showed the bride to her desk.

“Well, Chichi. I must say. You have a very clear vision. I appreciate brides who are prepared.”

“I have to be with a husband who goes on training missions for years on end.”

“I see. Well, he keeps coming back, so I guess you’re doing something right.”

They both shared a laugh and continued to iron out details. Makoto was a bit worried. If she was to believe her bride, then there was no guarantee that the man would even show up to his own vow renewal let alone participate in the finer details. She decided to make a preemptive assessment of the groom.

“Well, I must say, this will be a pretty cut and dry wedding. Are you sure you don’t want to let your husband in on the fun?”

“He’s not one for anything that doesn’t involve martial arts or strength training.”

“Is that so? Well, I can’t say I have much a martial artist would be interested in, but if you could convince him to join you in some dance lessons, I think I could hook him into having a more active part.”

“Dance lessons?” Chichi bursted with laughter. “My husband? Dancing? That would be a sight.”

“So, we have a deal?” Said Makoto with a wicked smile.

“You bet! When and where, Miss Kino?” Said Chichi through fits of giggles.

“I’ll send a messenger your way with the details this evening, Mrs. Son.” Said Makoto with finality.

They shook hands and Chichi left with a skip in her step. Makoto typed up some notes and went through the rest of her day as smooth as any other day.

Makoto was heading out for the day. She gave instructions to her PA and left. She had had an unusually busy day, but now was time to relax. She headed straight for the spa. After such a long day, she needed a full body massage. Makoto was so ready for her treat that she didn’t notice the group of men slowly increasing in number around her. Before she even knew what was going on, they jumped her. Although she was an excellent fighter, her pencil skirt was not conducive to high kicks and take downs, and her special powers were too much for regular men. Out numbered, she was sucker punched from behind and she lost conciousness.

Her brain was spinning, fighting to stay lucid. She was standing on a canyon wall opposite a very tall man in orange and blue training gear with a chinese symbol printed on the shoulder. He wore blue wristbands, and flat blue boots. He didn’t look intimidating, but she could sense his immense strength. She was in her work clothes, but she remedied that with a flash of lightening. In her sailor fuku, she looked a bit ridiculous standing in the middle of the desert about to fight a random stranger. Still, the wind started kicking up around her as she drew in strength, ready to fight. He pulled back into a fighting stance, and before she could blink he’d cleared the length of the canyon. She barely managed to block his insanely fast attacks. An intense heat emanated from the man and she felt like he might burn her. It didn’t matter, Makoto was not one to back down, and she let this man know it. Now that she was in full fight mode, she blocked with grace and attacked ferociously.

Strangely, it all felt familiar. His heat, the desert, their fight, it all seemed like something she’d done before. The longer they fought, the more she realized that she was in fact dreaming. It made her heart race as the realization dawned on her. She’d had this dream before, many times before. It had been a while since she’d had this dream, but this time everything was heightened. Every sensation sank into her skin like it was trying to imprint itself into her very being. Her heart started to flutter as she kept hailing him with thunderbolts. She refused to back down, because she knew the reward she’d get for fighting with everything she had. His shirt was completely burt off, revealing his strong muscles underneath. Her cheeks burned knowing that she was close. The best part of the dream was coming. She rushed and tackled him to the floor, but he pinned her down and in one swift motion captured her lips in an electrifying kiss.

Makoto came to in a hospital. Still somewhat disoriented, she tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her head told her it wasn’t a good idea. She let out an exasperated breath, when a bright voice cut through her thoughts.

  
“Oh don’t try to get up just yet. Doc said you’ve got a concussion, Makoto.”

Makoto wasn’t sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe she was still dreaming. She even pinched herself to make sure, but it hurt. She was awake, and the man from her many lonely night dreams was sitting in a chair across from her.


	2. Can’t be normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku just can’t seem to get a break, no matter who he’s talking to or where he’s going.

Goku had her in his arms again, the amazon of a woman with flowing brown hair and piercing green eyes. Her battle armor consisted of a green sailor collar, pink ribbon, a white bodice, green skirt, elbow length gloves, and green high heel boots. She was staring him down with fury in her eyes, challenging him to a duel. Goku knew this dream all too well. He wasn’t sure if infidelity counted when dreaming, but he hoped it didn’t. He’d taken to sleeping outside afraid that his wife might see him react in his sleep. Now in the safe confines of his mind, he was free, and this night’s dream was unique. This night, he’d managed to pin the warrior down. He breathed in her scent, an intoxicating combination of roses and lavender. His eyes rolled back as a shiver erupted through his body. When he looked up, her eyes were searing with lust and he captured her lips with his. He had no clue what he was doing, but he liked it. And, so did she, opening up to him willingly. She tasted like freshly baked cookies, and all he wanted to do was devour her. 

 

Goku woke with a start as his wife jabbed him with the brush end of a broom. Begrudgingly, he sat up from his bed of grass and looked up at her. She looked furious. Maybe he forgot to put the toilet seat down again, but no, she was going on and on about needing something. His brain wasn’t fully awake and he only caught the last few items on her list: a trowel, a shovel, and some chicken wire for the garden. He nodded obidiently, stretched out his legs and arms, then hopped off the ground to gently float a couple of feet in the air. Chichi immediately grabbed his boot to tug him down. 

 

“Every time you fly, you end up dropping half the supplies! You’re damned teleporting just makes a mess! Use the car! It’s why we have it!” She screeched.

 

Goku came down and had a piece of paper shoved against his chest, no doubt the list he hadn’t heard. He scratched his head, making his way over to the water barrel to wash his face. Chichi followed him nagging the entire way about things he absolutely musn’t forget. He always wondered why she bothered trying with him, she knew he was a creature of action. Memorizing tasks that didn’t involve training were basically nonsense to him. Still, she stayed with him despite his years of absence and constant insistence on training. They’d somehow had two children in their sparce moments together, and although he loved his children deeply, none of it was a good enough reason to stop training. He felt another poke from the brussels. He smiled back at Chichi genuinely happy that she cared so much for him. He folded the paper and put it in the folds of his shirt. Chichi gave him a pat on the arm and handed him a pouch with money.

 

“There’s more than enough there to get what we need. Just follow my instructions.”

 

“Have a little faith, Chichi.”

 

“Not when it comes to that blockhead of yours!” She said jokingly.

 

It had been a long and grueling day of errands. His arms and legs were tired from being forced to sit in their tiny work truck and drive to and from their mountain cottage. He’d taken multiple trips into town because he always forgot something, and rather than hear Chichi’s nagging, he simply turned around and went back. The old jalopy still ran on tires and diesel fuel. It was quite possibly the oldest car in the country, but it was what they could afford. He never worked, but Chichi managed to get by with money she got from selling their vegetables. 

 

He was on his way back from his fourth visit to the hardware store when he heard some fighting coming from the alley. Normally, he would ignore it, because him getting into fights with regular humans meant deadly consequences, even with him pulling his punches. But he clearly heard a female voice struggling among the men. That was something he couldn’t stand for. He knew women that could put down men twice his size, but from the sounds alone, he could tell she was out numbered. He casually rounded the corner to see eight men: one had the woman’s arms pinned behind her while two others held her legs up and open, one man had himself positioned between her legs, while others kept a look out. One man punched the woman with full force from behind knocking her out cold. Her body went limp and Goku knew he had to do something. Swiftly and easily, he ran past the lookouts, slamming them into the walls with as gentle a push as he could manage. They still made imprints in the brick and Goku could hear the sound of bones cracking from the impact. He stopped and chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment. 

 

After the initial shock, the other men sprung into action attacking Goku all at once, but it was no use. He swatted at them like they were gnats in a summer swamp as they each crashed into the walls or the pavement. The man standing between the woman’s legs was thrust back by his hoodie. Thankfully, his neck didn’t snap from the force, as he was launched backwards to land face first on the other side of the street. The only men left were the two still holding the woman up. One of them, let go, lunging forward to desperately throw a sloppy haymaker at his opponent. Goku took the man’s arm unfortunately cracking the bones in his grip. He cried out in pain, jerking about causing more damage. Goku lighly flung him to the side landing awkwardly on a pile of crates. Goku then turned his attention to the last man standing, a kid really. He couldn’t have been any more than eighteen years old, and he was shaking from head to toe. The boy chose his own life over his fellow gang members, dropping the woman and ducking past his assailant to escape. Goku was glad to not have to hurt anyone else and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The woman’s left eye was swollen shut. Her hair was disheveled, covering most of her face. Her arms and legs were bombarded with bruises from fighting back, her nice clothes torn, barely covering her. Goku took off his shirt, and placed it over the woman like a blanket, then lifted her bridal style into his arms. He caught the light scent of rose oil and cookies, but couldn’t quite place where he’d smelled that scent before. Goku shook his head and took her to a hospital.

 

There, a team of EMTs carted her off on a gurney, Goku followed behind them relaying as much information as he could. He wasn’t even sure if his explanations were helpful, but the team continued to push forward through the emergency doors into the hallway. One nurse, who’d come to help, recognized the woman, and called for a doctor via her shoulder radio. The team wheeled the woman into an operating room, with Goku following close behind. Just then, a petit female doctor with blue hair and eyes, came rushing through the emergency doors.

 

“Mako-chan? Mako-chan!” 

 

The young doctor pushed past her juniors to look at the patient. She flashed a small flash light into the lady’s remaining eye, then pulled out a stethoscope to listen to her breathing. Seemingly satisfied, she relayed orders to the team who broke formation to get the supplies she’d asked for. A nurse finally realized that Goku was in the room, and asked him to leave. The young doctor however belayed that order and shouted questions from her spot next to the patient.

 

“Sir, what happened here?”

 

“Oh, well, some guys in an alley way jumped her, I guess. I stepped in when I saw one of the guys clock her left eye, knocking her out. I um… took care of the guys and brought her here.”

 

“Wait outside until I call on you again. Thank you sir.”

 

Goku bowed and did as he was told, choosing to sit on the wooden bench just outside the room. He waited hours before the team slowly carted the woman out to a room down the hall. The doctor stood in front of him, tears shining in her eyes, but she was strong, not letting them fall. Goku started to get up, but the doctor put her hand out, telling him to sit back down.

 

“First, I want to thank you for bringing her to us so quickly.”

 

“Oh, no problem. I just happened to be walking by, honestly.”

 

“It was a good thing you were. It was clear from the lacerations and the state of her clothes that the men were trying to rape her. Thanks to you, that didn’t happen.”

 

“Wow…” Goku replied, surprised. “So, not to be rude or anything, doc. But, can I have my shirt back? I used it as a blanket to cover her up. I don’t mind if it got bloody. I can wash it off.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I think one of the nurses threw it out.”

 

“Aww man. There’s no way of getting it back?”

 

“I’m afraid not. I am sorry. Of course, I or the lady you brought in would be more than happy to offer payment to replace it.”

 

“No, that’s okay.” Goku answered. “I’ll be on my way, if there’s nothing else you need me for.”

 

“Actually, I have a rather large favor to ask. Feel free to decline, if you’re busy.”

 

“Shoot, what’s up doc?”

 

“The woman, Makoto is her name. She’s actually a really good friend of mine. All in all, she’ll be fine. Just a concussion, some scrapes, and bruises, but I’m keeping her here overnight just in case. She’s really strong, and I’m sure she’ll be up and about in no time. It’s just…” The doctor struggled with the right words so as not to offend her friend. “She’s particular about waking up in places she doesn’t recognize. If you wouldn’t mind staying with her. Just until she wakes up. I’d do it myself, but I’m on call, and we’re short staffed, so I can’t leave another nurse with her. I know you probably have a lot to do…”

 

“Oh… well… I mean… I guess.” Goku wasn’t really sure why he was agreeing, but he was.

 

The doctor thanked him profusely, shaking his hand. She led him to Makoto’s room where he sat in the arm chair next to the bed. Bruises were blooming in blue and purple patches across her otherwise smooth face. Her left eye was covered with gauze and her head lightly bandaged. The longer he looked at her, the more Goku felt like he’d seen her somewhere before, but try as he might, he couldn’t remember. 

 

Since he was going to be there all night, he quickly transported himself back to the truck. Luckily, nothing had been stolen in his absence. He touched the hood, focused his energy on his wife, and in a flash appeared in the drive way of his forrest home. He didn’t dare call out to Chichi. He flashed his ki energy to signal his son Goten, who came promptly. The boy was basically a carbon copy of Goku, save for their personality. He told his son to unload the truck and tell his mother that he’d be back later. Goten did as he was told knowing full well that his father was likely avoiding getting an earful from his mother. He’d been gone all day and his mother was tearing the house down with her shouting. They nodded their acknowledgement and Goku flashed back to the hospital.

 

It was close to midnight when the doctor came to check on her friend.

 

“Again, I thank you so much for staying.”

 

“It’s no problem, really.”

 

The doctor checked Makoto’s vitals and seeing everything was as it should be went to check her black eye. She gently removed the bandage to reveal a mostly healed eye. The inflammation had gone down, and all that was left was the bruise that was starting to turn a sickly greenish yellow. She looked up at Goku and asked him to leave while she checked more private areas. He bowed and moved over to the door. The doctor pulled the curtain and spoke to her friend candidly.

 

“I know you can hear me, so listen up. I’m going to speed up your recovery, so you’d better be thankful when you wake up.”

 

The doctor was barely speaking over a whisper, but Goku could hear her clearly enough. He stared at the curtain that acted as a partition separating the women from him. There was a soft blue glow, a groan of uneasiness, then a sigh of relief. The doctor opened the curtain as if nothing was out of the ordinary, asked Goku to join her friend again, and left. When Goku approached the bed his body froze in place. She was nearly completely healed, and Goku saw for the first time what his instincts had been telling him all along. This, Makoto, was the woman from his dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a look at things from Goku’s POV. I didn’t mean for it to turn out as long as it did, but here we are. As always, comments are welcome!


	3. Set A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku has a rough night caring for Makoto, but it’s all worth it when she reveals her truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, thanks for the kudos! I know this probably isn’t everyone’s favorite cross-pairing, but I’m glad that there are others out there. I am also very aware of how rough this story is. Still, a big thanks to those taking the time to read it.
> 
> Now, on with the story!

Goku didn’t know what to do with himself. It could simply be that this young woman just happened to look like the warrior from his dreams. Her frame was strong and he could tell by her weight when he’d carried her here that she had muscle, so she must keep her body in good physical condition. Of course, there are many women who enjoy physical fitness. Just because her frame was a mirror image of his dream girl, didn’t mean anything. Still his instincts were screaming at him - She is your amazon. Slowly, he approached the bed and leaned in close. It was faint, but he could smell rose oil perfume mixed with an essence of lavender. The gentle aroma made his heart pound against his chest, bringing a hot blush to his face. Not trusting himself to be any closer, Goku chose to return to the arm chair and try to find a reason how any of this made sense.

The hours passed excruciatingly slow. It was somewhere in the late hours of the night that he noticed her stirring. She wasn’t in pain, but rather reacting to whatever dream she was having. This was good news. It meant that her head injury had healed enough for her consciousness to allow her to dream. But that relief came to a screeching halt when he caught the very distinct smell of arousal. She was having a very good dream. Goku gripped the arm rests so hard they cracked. Who or what was she dreaming of - he wondered. His breathing hitched when she let out a soft moan. He had to do something. He’d promised not to leave her alone, so he ran down the hall to that floor’s information desk. If there was anyone who could take his place until her dream passed, he’d be estatic. To his dismay, there was only one nurse at the desk who couldn’t leave her station unattended. She also told him that Makoto’s doctor, Dr. Mizuno was in surgery and wouldn’t be available for a while. He was stuck. He dashed back to the room where the fumes of her natural scent hit him like a freight train. The rose oil took a backseat to the intoxicating smell of chocolate chip cookies, and Goku had never smelled anything so delicious in his entire life. It made him wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but it was no use.

  
His breathing became ragged as sweat formed a sheen on his forehead. It was either leave or stay at the risk of her waking to a very indecent sight, but he refused to break his promise. Instead, he ran to the bathroom in the back of the room and locked himself in. IHis relief was short lived as his keen senses still picked up her sinfully sweet aroma. His body was on fire. He had to cool himself down. Without a second thought, he turned to the shower, ripped open the curtain turned the cold knob and jumped in the freezing spray, clothes and all. He slumped against the wall as the water cleared his senses. And there he stayed, only poking his head out to sniff the air every once in a while. Once the damning odor cleared, he turned off the water and dried himself by flashing his ki. Morning light was spilling into the room as Goku returned to his spot in the arm chair. He looked up at the clock on the wall - five thirty. He’d stayed awake the entire night in arduous torture. He was almost angry at this unknown woman for agrivating him the way she did, but the light danced across her smooth face and made her autumn colored brown hair shimmer. He sighed into arm chair unsure of anything, least of all her.

  
Makoto woke from her slumber refreshed, stretching her arms and legs in full surrender, until she felt the soreness of her limbs and remembered the attack. Her eyes flashed open, noting the patchy tiled ceiling of a hospital that clearly wasn’t her apartment. Makoto’s breath caught in her throat as panic started to take over. Her eyes darted around the room, plastic blinds, a wooden night stand, a large man in blue, and beeping monitors.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Can you sit up, Makoto?” Said the man with friendly voice tinged with a hint of concern.

She blinked in his direction, eyes trying to adjust to the light, when she took in the sight of the very man she’d just left in her dreams. Every detail of his form was a perfect replica of the man from the canyon. After pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t in fact still dreaming, she slowly rose to a sitting position. She immediately felt a pang on the left side of her head, but aside from that and some very mild aches, Makoto noted that she was a lot better off than she should have been.

“Doc said you have a concussion. Do you want me to call her over?” He spoke again bringing her attention back to the situation at hand.

“Um… I…” She struggled to arrange the words floating about in her head. How did someone ask a complete stranger - Were you just in my dream? The man sat very still, staring at her very intently. She stared right back. They were both at a loss for words. Neither really knowing the proper way to address their feelings and the situation as a whole. Goku looked utterly perplexed but the gravity of his bewilderment, and Makoto was not any better in her weakened state. They were locked in this strange stalemate for some time. Every time one would move to speak, the other would as well, and back to their silence they returned. After too many one word exchanges, Makoto finally took it upon herself to say something of some merit.

“Why are you here?” She said softly, almost imperceptibly so, yet Goku heard her just as well. She was speaking more from the perspective of ‘why was he there in flesh and blood,’ not ‘why was he in the room after seemingly rescuing her,’ but she couldn’t form the correct words to properly explain that.

“Your blue haired doctor friend asked me to stay. She would’ve been here instead, but the hospital’s understaffed. I agreed ‘cause… Well, there’s something I wanna ask you.”

“And what might that be?” Her crossed her arms over her chest, in a defensive posture, which made Goku ease back into his chair to show he wasn’t there to intimidate or attack. Her arms didn’t move from their position, but she was a bit more receptive as her shoulders relaxed.

“Um… This is gonna sound so creepy. And weird, and all sorts of wrong.” Goku was out of sorts.

“No way… You… can’t be serious. Can you?” Makoto’s mind was going back to that dream of hers.

“Have we met…” Goku struggled for a tactful choice of words. “in our dreams?” And failed.

“You mean… The canyon?”

“Oh my gods, it is you! I’m not crazy!”

Goku lept from his chair and took Makoto in a large bear hug of gratitude - he wasn’t an insane pervert. Makoto was stunned by his speed and tensed up in his hold, but the smell of pinewood mixed with his natural musk made her relent. She relaxed in his arms letting his warmth seep into her skin. Then she snapped her eyes open and, albeit lightly, pushed him off.

“Dude. I don’t know you.” She said much more softly than she’d expected.

“I’d argue that you know me very well.” He said with a goofy smile.

His arms were still holding her aloft, and she had to admit that being held by him felt obscurely familiar, even right. But, Makoto pushed out of his embrace and leaned back against the head board while Goku brought the arm chair closer to the bed to sit. They sat like that for a few minutes stuck in that awkward silence, bound by its magic until one of them spoke. This time Goku chose to break the silence.

“Well, you’re awake and doing well. I think this is a good a time as any to take my leave before it gets any weirder.” He said with a hearty laugh as he stood to leave.

“Oh. Well, hey. Let me thank you for saving me. This whole dream mess aside, it’s the least I can do.”

“Sure. If that’s what you really want. I was really just helping out. I didn’t notice who you were until your doctor healed you up with some magic.”

“Come again?”

“Your friend. The doctor with the blue hair? She treated your wounds like a regular doctor, then when you were in here, she came in for like a minute or two. There was a blue glow, and when I came back in, you were basically healed. I don’t think she wanted me to hear or understand anything that she was doing which is why she asked me to leave the room, but I have really good hearing. Like insanely good hearing and an even better sense of smell. My eye sight’s pretty good too. I don’t think an everyday person would even suspect that she’d done something other than normal doctor things…”

Makoto nodded as he spoke not entirely following his train of thought. What was clear, however, is that he knew they could use magic but wasn’t creeped out or scared by it.

“Are you used to people with magic?” She unfolded her arms and let her hands clasp in her lap.

“You can say so. I’ve seen a lot of things in my lifetimes. I’ve met angels and gods, so what’s a little healing magic compared to training with a god?”

“Wow… You’ve been around the block, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been around the cosmos.”

He laughed whole-heartedly, putting his hand behind his head. Makoto smiled gently, relaxing against her pillows. Goku returned to his spot in the arm chair and they continued talking even as a very young nurse brought her breakfast and checked her vitals. She scribbled the data on a chart and made one final check of all the instruments.

“The doctor will be with you shortly.” She said with a big smile.

“Thanks, is there a chance I could use a phone? I’d like to get some personals delivered.”

“There should be a phone in here.” She paused to take a look around. “Oh, there it is!” She pulled the curtains completely back and revealed the corded phone with large grey push buttons.

“If you want to dial out, please press 0 then the number you wish to call.”

Makoto and Goku nodded their thanks as she left the room. Makoto made a phone call to her assistant to deliver clothes and to her secretary to cancel her appointments for the day. She placed the phone back and looked at her dream guy.

“Haha, I just noticed, I hadn’t asked your name yet.”

“Yeah, our dream never really clarifies that part about us.” Makoto giggled a light blush touching her cheeks. “It’s Goku. Son Goku.”

“Well, I’m Kino Makoto. Although, I guess you already knew that.”

“Only cuz you’re friend told me.” They both laughed.

“Alright. In a simple I’m-thanking-you-for-saving-my-life gesture, I’d like to cook you dinner.”

“Tonight?” Asked Goku eagerly.

“If you’re not too busy, then sure. Why not? I’ll have healed up by then, for sure.”

Goku put out his right hand for her to take. They shook on it, both noting the other’s grip strength and smiling. Makoto then reached for the notepad and pen on the night stand, which Goku promptly handed to her. She thanked him and quickly scribbled her address on the yellow paper. With a quick rip, she handed it over to Goku.

“Can you come here at 10?’”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.”

He gave her a hug, then stood tall, brought his hand up, pressed two fingers to his forehead, then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they’ve met. IRL, this time! I’m still not confident about Goku’s bit in the beginning, but it is what it is. I don’t usually write things like that, so it really challenged my vocabulary and imagination. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Please be kind. I am very new at this.


	4. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Goku prepare for their dinner date, but one has more than dinner on their mind.

Mokoto’s heart fluttered as she applied her makeup in the hospital bathroom. She had already changed into the athletic-leasure wear her assistant had brought her - a pair of blue and white floral print yoga pants, a black cross-back sports bra, and a dark green suede double-breast jacket that she kept open. Her other clothes were thrown out since they were completely ruined. Once she was done, she looked herself over in the mirror. It was like she’d never been in a fight at all. The bruising had faded completely and the pain was almost imperceptible. If anything Makoto could swear she’d gained a bit of muscle definition in her abs, although she knew perfectly well that was just a trick of the light. After she was satisfied with how she looked, she swung open the door to face a stout, stern blue haired doctor.

“Hey Ami. Come to bail me out?” She joked.

“I really wish you were more careful. You know your business isn’t far from a bad neighborhood. Why must you insist on wearing things that restrict your movement? You could have beaten them no problem if you were wearing this.” Ami said gesturing to the sports wear.

“Yeah, but I looked so HOT yesterday. Did you see my post online?”

“I did, and I will admit even I had to get a glass of water to clear my throat. And you are free to wear anything you want, as anyone should be. I’m just saying… Ugh. I hate this arguement because it’s victim blaming, and yet I KNOW you could have stopped them with a bit more mobility…” She said with a large sigh.

“Hey, this was not my clothes’ fault, and you know it. They caught me by surprise. End of story.” She gave Ami a hug then changed the subject. “Did you find any of them, by the way?”

“All eight of them. Completely immobilized. Together, they have a combined total of twelve broken femurs, eleven fractured ribs, ten missing teeth, nine tibia hairline fractures, eight punctured lungs, seven dislocated shoulders, six dislocated jaws, five with internal bleeding, four shattered spines, three in full body paralysis, two broken noses, and a partridge in a pear tree.”

“Dear gods, what did that guy do to them?”

“From what we could tell, the majority of the injuries were impact based. Like he pushed them and they slammed into the walls of the alley or the pavement with near fatal force. The ones who tried attacking got the brunt of it. One guy’s fore arm was fractured in so many places, the x-ray looked like a galaxy photo. We had to amputate because no amount of reconstruction would come close to fixing it.”

“Damn. That’s intense. Cool, like insanely cool, but intense.”

“Honestly, the guy who brought you in said he’d taken care of them and I thought they were dead until after we put you in your room and other ambulances came rolling in with their bodies. All alive. Most won’t be able to walk properly, others never again, but alive.”

“I’ll have to cook an extra large dinner to thank him then.” Said Makoto with a satisfied look on her face. Ami just looked on incredulously. “Oh come on. You know as well as I do, that the law would’ve let them all go with nothing but a slap on the wrist. At least this way, the slap has permentantly crippled them, and now no more gang rapers on fifth street! I doubt anyone would try to claim that ally after hearing what happened to those guys.” 

She made her way to her designer purse, pulled out her smartphone, and started typing out a shopping list for that evening. Ami made a few more comments, about letting a stranger into her home, but they fell on deaf ears. 

 

Goku landed on the far side of the farm hoping he would find his son Goten before his wife, but he felt the intense stare of a woman out for blood. Chichi was glaring daggers at him and he swore he could feel them pierce his skin. Her voice reached a new pitch as her screaming echoed into the distance. Goku waited for her to lose her breath before he calmly explained (most of) what had happened.

“I swear Chichi, I just kept forgetting things on the list and on my way back to the car I saw a girl being attacked, and I helped!”

“Then why didn’t you come back after you dropped her off at the hospital?”

“I already said that the doc told me to stay, Chichi. Would you rather I just left without telling them how I found the girl? Would you rather her not recover cause I wasn’t there to tell the docs what happened?”

Chichi went into another screaming frenzy, not listening to another word. She pounded against his chest which felt more like marshmallows being thrown at him then actual fits. Goku just laughed as he walked over to the house to change. Chichi was following close behind him, asking question after question - why was he changing? where was he going? who was he meeting? Goku made his way to the metal drums just behind the house that were used specifically for bathing. He checked the water and flinched. It was freezing. He turned back to Chichi whose face was still red with anger and answered honestly.

“The girl I saved wanted to thank me. I said I didn’t need thanks, but she wouldn’t let it go.”

“You cheater! How dare you say TO MY FACE that you’re going off to some girl’s apartment!”

“Chichi! It’s not like that! If you’re that upset, you can come with.”

“I AM NOT ABOUT TO GO TO YOUR MISTRESS’S APARTMENT!”

“What the hell is a mistress? Chichi, you’re getting worked up over nothing.”

He bent down and used a tiny spark of ki to light the wood logs under the barrel and warmed the water with another small tiny blast then promptly started removing his clothes. Chichi’s face went beet red and immediately turned on her heel before he was completely naked.

“YOU INDICENT HELLION! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO! UGH!”

Goku just smirked at her quivering back and hopped into the bath. Chichi gave up and marched back into the house. His muscles relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. Goku’s thoughts drifted off to the amazon named Makoto. When would she show him that battle suit - he wondered. He was sure it was real, and even if it wasn’t, he still wanted to fight her. He wanted to see her strength - all of it, flashing like a thunderstorm in the desert. He snapped his eyes open before his mind went back to that dream. He hopped out of the bath and walked back to the house. There was a towel left on the table outside, no doubt left by Chichi. He grabbed it, dried himself off, and wrapped it around his waist then made his way to their bedroom. The ample space had a dull lime green itchy carpet which Goku thought reminiscent of the cartoon color for vomit. A full sized bed covered by a yellow blanket stood to the left, a large chest at the foot of the bed had Goku’s bedding. He was too big for the the bed and spread out too much while he slept, so Chichi made him sleep on a futon on the floor. To the right was an old wooden dresser whose varnish was beginning to peel off that had a few family photos placed upon it. Sliding door windows were on the far side of the room covered by mustard yellow drapes with olive green vine designs running the length of the fabric. Goku wasn’t much for interior design, but this room never really made him feel comfortable. Then again, he was hardly ever home long enough for that to matter. Tonight, he made his way to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of black jogging pants and a white short sleeved button-up shirt. The pants fit him just fine, but the shirt, as per usual, was a bit tight. The top two buttons wouldn’t close, so he left them undone. The rest seemed ready to burst any time he took a deep breath, but they stayed well enough. He found a pair of white socks and slipped into some clean black sneakers. Seemingly satisfied with himself, he stood still for a moment searching for his amazon’s ki, then teleported to the city.

 

Makoto didn’t know what to do with herself. Everything was ready, but a part of her said that it wasn’t enough. Maybe she could serve as the final course - she thought wickedly. Goku was tall, strong, handsome, and single, if his ring-less hand was any indication. She hadn’t started with the intention of taking him to bed, not at all. She was fully prepared to cook a simple dinner, talk about their weird dream, maybe get to know each other, and then set up a second date. But, as her preparations went on, she noticed that she’d decidedly chosen to wear her ‘try and get me’ dress. It was a simple black satin halter style cocktail dress with a neck line that dropped low enough to hint at her cleavage. The fabric slid over her figure effortlessly, the hemline stopping about mid-thigh. The back dropped just below the small of her back showing of the elegant line of her muscles as she moved. From certain angles, you could get a tantalizing glimpse of the side of her breasts, and Makoto knew every one of them. Her black leather stilettos were a grecian cross strap style that went up to her ankles, making her legs look even longer and pushing her already round bottom just a bit higher. She paired a thin gold chain with a jupiter insignia charm that hung at the dig of her breasts with her classic rose earrings. Her hair was pulled up in her signiture ponytail. She kept her makeup simple with a nude lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. If he didn’t take her, she would certainly take care of herself tonight. 

There was a ring at the door and Makoto came out of her daze to rush to it. She checked herself in the mirror before opening the door calmly. Goku was floored. The smell alone was enough for his knees to buckle. He never knew women could be so beautiful. She stood before him confidently almost daring him to reach out and touch her. His eyes hungrily traveled up and down taking in every bit of her they could before he scolded himself mentally for doing so. Makoto was stunned at his massive form. She understood that he was tall, that was clear at the hospital. Now in her six inch heels that would put any other man a full head shorter than her, she felt petite as she had to actually look up to see his slightly dialated eyes. She swallowed at his forwardness and blushed when his eyes darted to the rise and fall of her barely visible cleavage. Perhaps she wouldn’t have to take of herself tonight.

Makoto coughed to bring his attention back to her eyes, his immediate blush was at least an indication that he was embarrassed of his wandering eyes. She smiled and invited him in. After passing through the foyer, the apartment opened up to a large living room to the right with floor to ceiling windows that showcased the cityscape. A wide circular couch framed the entertainment area where a large screen television hung from the wall above the tv stand that was decorated with potted flowers, cooking books, and photos of friends. Goku quickly noticed the shear amount of plant life in the apartment. It gave everything a homely feel that put him at ease, like he was back in the forrest. To the left was a dining space with a glass bar shelf and wooden bar table covered from end to end in different types of roasted or grilled meat. Just in front of the bar was a circular table covered in white cloth and set for two. The kitchen was through an open door way adjacent to the bar. Further ahead was another hallway which led to more rooms. Makoto had him sit at her dinner table which was already laid out with the first of many courses. She brought a bottle of wine from the wine cooler next to the bar then filled Goku’s glass before she filled her own. She sat at the other end of the table and lifted her glass to make a toast.

“Here’s to you Goku. Thanks for saving my life and many other lonely nights before. May this be the start of a unique friendship.” She giggled.

“Hehe. Here’s to you for the feast. Everything looks good enough to eat.” 

Goku’s chuckle was deep and dark, very unlike his usual jovial laughter. His voice was thick with hunger for more than just food. He felt his cheeks burn and he clearly saw her face flush with a rosy pink tint. Thankfully, the dinner helped him focus his energy on eating, and with her dishing out plate after plate of delicacies, he was certain he’d be fine dying under the mountain of food she supplied. With the dinner keeping his mind properly distracted, Goku and Makoto had a wonderful evening, joking, laughing, and getting to know each other. 

“I feel like the people you fight would turn the people I fought into dust. I almost feel embarrassed that they were even a challenge for us.”

“You were like fourteen! I wasn’t saving the world until my twenties and died. Many times. You definitely shouldn’t feel embarrassed.” Said Goku after downing his eighth glass of wine, which Makoto promptly refilled. Making sure to keep pace with him, she filled her glass as well.

“Well, maybe I should take you on, tournament style of course. Wouldn’t want the planet to blow up like Namek.”

“I told you that was Frieza!” He said with a boisterous laugh.

“Right. Right. But, I do wish I could’ve been at the Test of Power competition with the fighters from the other universes. Which, thank you for winning, by the way.” She raised her glass as a toast to him.

“Again, I can’t take full credit.” He lifted his glass and shared the toast anyway. He’d never had wine before, but was throughly enjoying himself and the generally bubbly feeling he had.

“Hey, you know what? Would you like to join me in training?”

“Like sparring and what not?”

“Yeah.” He said as he tore through another spare rib. “I’m guessing you use a lot of magic.” He put down the bone and went into deep thought. “I can tell cause you have a strong presence, but it isn’t ki based. The people I know who have an aura like that use magic to fight, but I bet if you unlock your ki, you’d be unstoppable. I’d love to fight you at your absolute best.”

“Ha! I wonder how much lightening it takes to knock you out. I’m guessing a billion joules feels like a static shock to you.” Her voice was low, but in a playful manner as she made her way to the kitchen again. 

“I don’t think I’ve every been struck by lightening, until now.” He shouted to her from his spot at the table.

“Oh, you’re gonna eat those words Goku. Promise me a fight, and I’ll show you exactly how much lightening I can throw at you.”

“You’re on!”

Goku was throughly enjoying himself. Everything felt so natural, like being at a friend’s house for dinner. He finished off his glass of wine, then downed a glass of water to clear his palette before returning to the feast. But, then he smelled the absolute mother of all heavenly smells in the universe - chocolate chip cookies. Goku went silent as he breathed in the smell of sugar and cocoa powder. It sent him reeling back to their shared fantasy, the smell of her skin under the hot sun baking her like the cookies she’d laid before him. The glass he had shattered in his grip cutting his fingers, but he didn’t notice. Instead, he felt Makoto’s soft fingers unravel his fist and run gently along the gashes checking for loose shards. He hadn’t even noticed her come back from the kitchen. The scent practically radiated off of her skin and hair and he couldn’t control the growl that rumbled in his chest. Makoto felt her cheeks burn at the feral sound and she tried desperately to keep her breathing steady. Once certain that there was no glass in the wounds, she moved to get a towel from the kitchen. Goku sensed her moving away, but before he could stop himself, he had Makoto pinned to the floor taking her lips hungrily in his. Makoto moaned into his mouth and allowed him entry. He tasted like sunshine and smelled like a forrest after a spring rain. His hands were like fire scorching every inch of skin they touched and Makoto felt her excitement build as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Goku was lost in a sea of wine, passion, and instinct. He didn’t understand what was happening, but the more he heard her moan, the more he sank into the temptation of her body. Only breaking to catch his breath, he dipped his head down and breathed in her scent, dragging his nose along the crook of her neck. 

Makoto was panting as she buried her hands in his hair leading him gently to a sensitive spot on her neck. Her breathing hitched when he nipped it, but when his calloused hand found her uncovered sex, she groaned. 

“Goku. My room. Take us to my room.”

That snapped him back to reality and he froze as the gravity of the situation hit him like a pile of bricks. Makoto sensed his sudden hesitation and tried to comfort him.

“Goku, it’s ok. I like what you’re doing. I just thought we’d be more comfortable on a bed.”

He was silent, straining against the need to devour her. He shook his head.

“What’s wrong? Goku? Talk to me? What’s going on?” She took his face in her hands and it took all of his will to answer her clearly and honestly.

“I… I have someone. I can’t… do this.”

“You mean you have a girlfriend?”

“A wife.”

Goku pulled away from Makoto, helping her up as he did. He immediately turned to go to the door, but her hand tuggin lightly on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have asked you to dinner, if I’d known. You didn’t have a ring… I thought… I assumed.”

“No, I should have said something sooner. Thanks for dinner. I really did have a great time, Makoto.”

He gently pulled out of her grip and looked at her one last time. His glorious amazon. He didn’t realize his hand had reached for her cheek to rub away a fallen tear. He let out a shaky breath before turning away and disappearing in a flash. 

Makoto sank to her knees. It never failed. Life never failed to disappoint her. Lovers she could handle. She’d had enough of those to know she wasn’t a one night stand kind of girl. Her longest relationship lasted nearly five years before she realized that she was about to marry someone she barely knew. Then Goku appeared and it felt like magic. Their chemistry aside, she could talk to him about the most impossible things and he just bounced right back with something just as impossible. She’d been reborn once and resurrected a couple of times, but he’d been brought back too many times to count. Something about their unique lives made her feel that it was fate. Nevermind the fact that they’d been sharing the exact same dream about each other for months. Everything pointed to them being something, but she was wrong, as per usual. Makoto wiped away the tears that betrayed her strong will, found her apron, and got to work. At the very least, she’d remove any evidence of a man being in this apartment.

Goku didn’t want to go home, but if he didn’t surely Chichi would think the worst. He was floating above the tiny cottage letting the night air cool him off. When he felt calm enough, he stepped through the front door to see Chichi lying asleep on the couch, cordless telephone in hand. He picked her up, careful not to wake her, took her to their room and placed her on her bed. He covered her with the loose blanket and sat next to her sleeping form. Goku never felt so dirty, so untouchable, in his life. He glanced at the calendar on the wall to see that they were supposed to go to dance lessons together the following afternoon. It reminded him that she’d been planning their vow- renewal wedding for months now. He’d nearly forgotten. He turned to face her. She looked angry even in her sleep, but that was her charming point. He gently brushed her hair from her face. She stirred, but didn’t wake. Goku got up from the bed and sat next to it, not bothering to take out his futon. He laid his head against the mattress, but sleep didn’t come. He was afraid Makoto would be there waiting for him to finish her. Goku shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would make this right. He would keep his promise to Chichi, if it was the last thing he did. When he closed his eyes, he dreamt of his screeching princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Goku keeps his promises! Which means he’s in a whole other mess of trouble now. Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter might not be up til after New Years. I’ve got a lot going on and I need a break.


	5. Dance Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. Here is the latest update. Enjoy!

 Makoto shuffled about her office in her purple ruffled blouse lightly tucked into designer blue jeans and faux crocodile skin heels. There were papers on her desk that needed her attention, but try as she might she couldn’t get Goku out of her head. It was like he’d permanently etched himself there and she was left to suffer the consequences. She kept drifting to the night before - the cheerful conversation, the way he savored and praised every dish she’d made, and the way his laugh seemed to shake the walls with joy. She also remembered Goku’s hands scorching a path up her thighs, his hot breath on her neck, and his needy lips taking hers. A shiver ran down her spine, but she slapped her cheeks to bring herself back to work. Those thoughts were trouble. He was married. How could she have not realized that he was married? Yes, they’d spoken about his sons, but he never explicitly mentioned a woman in his life. Makoto just assumed the mother of his children had passed or wasn’t in the picture, but that was no excuse. She should have asked, no matter how uncomfortable or awkward it would have been. The knock at the door snapped her back. She immediately scrambled to clear her desk and put on a sweet smile to greet the incoming bride.

 

“Hey there Chichi. You’re here, so I’m guessing we’re still on for the dance lessons this afternoon?” 

“We are! And get this! He’s all excited about it!”

“Really?”

“The bastard must have had a change of heart after openly admitting to cheating on me.”

“He what?”

“Ok, that’s me overreacting. He helped someone out and they invited him to dinner as a thank you. I was just too worked up to see it that way. The poor girl must have been so scared, and I’m the one angry cause he prevented a rape. My jealousy truly has no bounds… But, my hubby came back that very evening, put me to bed and asked about our lessons the following morning.”

“Oh, you had me going there for a minute. I’m glad both he and the girl are okay. Anyway, you’re scheduled for a session at 3pm at the Aino Dance Studio. The teacher is a really good friend of mine and a great instructor. You’ll be fine in her hands.”

“Am I to understand that you won’t be joining us?”

“I was only going to talk with your husband, but there’s no need now that he’s on board.”

“But I really want you to meet him. He was going to come up, but the fragrances got to him. He has a very high functioning sense of smell and the shop overwhelmed him. I’d hate it if you two didn’t meet, especially considering how close we’ll be working together from now on.”

“The shop can be a bit daunting. Let me see.” Makoto took a quick glance at her desk calendar, and as the afternoon, not to mention the rest of the month, was booked solid she had to concede. “I understand. If it’s what you want, I’ll be there.”

They shook hands and went on with the rest of the appointment. Goku was outside waiting for Chichi to return. He had fully planned on meeting their wedding planner, but the instant he set foot inside the building, he knew he couldn’t. The smell of fresh roses and baked goods happily played about in his head reminding him of Makoto. For a second, he even thought he’d caught her specific scent dancing amongst the flowers and cakes. He did a full one-eighty spin toward the exit and told Chichi that he couldn’t enter. 

 

Now, he was standing in the brisk chill of the fall breeze waiting for his wife. He’d spent the entire night thinking on his actions, but he still hadn’t come to terms with his instincts. The entire night had been absolutely heaven. She was like an angel saving him from the rut of everyday life. He’d let himself get carried away by her laughter, her food, and her scent. Goku didn’t realize he could be so comfortable with and attracted to anyone. Makoto was something special. He knew that much, but he had to leave her. Even though his instincts were telling him otherwise, he was about to break a promise. He had to support Chichi just like he said he would those many years ago. He would stay true to her and wouldn’t let himself be led astray by the absolute most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The revolving doors of the shop pushed out gusts of that magnificent fragrance making his skin heat up as the thought of Makoto gasping in his arms came rushing to the fore front of his mind. The taste of her salty sweet skin and the pressure of her legs around his hips made his heart race. Goku’s eyes flew open before his mind could go any further. It was bad enough what he had been so close to doing, it only made him feel worse that Makoto was now a physical being he longed for. He took one final breath before he moved far enough from the entrance to not smell the decadence of his sin.

 

Chichi was still in Makoto’s office going over color schemes, floral arrangements, cake toppers, and invitation samples. The two ladies were laughing and carrying on like they'd been life-long friends, but Chichi’s appointment time had come to a close.

“Oh as a final little detail, since this is a vow renewal, would you like to frame the original certificate and have it showcased at the party?” Asked Makoto as an afterthought.

“No!” Shouted Chichi rather violently before regaining her composure. “No. Thank you. I um… lost the original years ago. But don’t tell my husband that.” She said putting a finger to her lips in mock secrecy.

“I see. That’s too bad.”

“Marriage isn’t a piece of paper. That’s just the legally binding part.”

“That’s an oddly reasonable yet sweet way to think about it.”

Chichi simply shrugged as Mokoto saw her to the door. They shared a hug and parted ways as Makoto’s assistant led Chichi away. 

 

At the dance studio, Makoto was working with another couple before Chichi and her husband arrived. The appointments were back to back, but she didn’t mind since she wouldn’t be dancing in this appointment. Makoto was covered by her knee length black suede trench coat with red silk scarf tied loosely in a bow around her neck. Underneath she wore the only dance dress she had, a tight jade colored dress whose fabric clung to her like a second skin accentuated by the snake print. The skirt of the dress hung loosely at mid thigh length, but spread out fully whenever she spun around revealing her black dance shorts that hugged her assets extremely well. The back was laced up with straps that criss-crossed up her back and around to the front attached to a sweetheart neck line that somehow held in her breasts up despite her not wearing a bra. She paired it with six inch high heel black leather dance shoes. The dress was a gift from her friend, Minako, the owner of the dance studio. Makoto loved the dress, but it wasn’t exactly work appropriate, so she hid it in the confines of the trench coat until it was absolututely necessary for her to show it. The couple she was working with had never danced anything proper before and were nervous about joining the class, but Makoto reassured them as they made their way down the narrow brick-walled hallway that they would be just fine. The hallway opened up to an ample lobby with morrocan style patterned blue and white tile floor, wooden chairs and a couch with fluffy indigo seat cushions and orange and yellow throw pillows as accent pieces. A dark burned wood semi-circle reception desk framed under an illuminated studio sign stood at the far end of the lobby to give the room the look of more space. To the right was another long hallway lined with glass windows showing the different classes going on in each studio room. The rooms all had ballet beams, floor to ceiling mirrors, and waxed hardwood floors. 

After registering the couple at the desk, Makoto pushed the couple off to their designated studio and waited patiently from the benches lining the opposite wall. Makoto checked her watch then smiled as her friend Minako appeared from behind a false wall to greet her class. That woman always liked to make a show out of everything. She bowed gracefully and had the assistant play music for the jittery couples. Everyone got into pairs and started to sway awkwardly to Shostakovich’s “The Second Waltz,” but with Minako’s help many of the couples seemed to grasp the concept of a waltz square. After just thirty minutes of instruction, some managed to stumble through underarm turns. Makoto could see the bridezillas of the class scolding their partner’s follies without aknowledging their own and the nervous couples support each other in their mistakes. The hour passed seamlessly as the groups applauded one another and made for the exit. An assistant opened the door to allow them passage to the lobby. Makoto’s couple had been rather skiddish, but once the music started it was clear they were in their own little world, only coming out to listen to their teacher. They seemed relaxed as they shook her hand and left. In the brief interim before the next class began, her friend Minako joined her in the lobby.

“So… How was dinner with the hot gladiator?”

“It was nice. He’s a cool guy. A cool, very much married, guy.” 

Makoto didn’t dare give Minako any other details. The last thing she needed was her friend to vaporize a man who simply had a moment of weakness.

“Oh… that sucks. Why is it so damn hard to find a ‘husband-worthy’ unmarried man?”

“I think by definition, them being husband-worthy means they’re taken. Besides, I’d go broke trying to feed that guy, by the gods, could that man put away an eight course meal. Legit, he ate everything I gave him, and I’m pretty sure he was still hungry.”

“You do like men with a hearty appetite.”

“Again. Married. I’ll find someone who looks like my old sempai in no time.”

“But, would you want to? There’s such things as divorce.”

“Mina, NOT OK!” Makoto hated when she had to scream to make a point.

“Geez… Lighten up. Just a suggestion. Anyway, got to get ready for class!”

They both shared a light hug before Minako gracefully walked down the hall to the back that no doubt led to her secret entrances. Makoto stepped into the bathroom now that she had a chance before the next group came in. When she finished she washed and dried her hands, checked her makeup, pulled the door and promptly slammed into a very tall muscular man.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry.”

“No problem. Are you alright miss…”

Makoto froze solid. She knew that voice of pure ecstasy, but she didn’t dare look up. His voice alone was enough to make her weak in the knees and she really didn’t want to tempt fate by looking into the endless depths of his ebony eyes. Goku was still holding her and Makoto was trying with every fiber of her being to not react to the hand on her back that was unconsciously sliding down. Goku himself was thrown entirely out of sorts. He’d caught the woman instinctively, not knowing who he held until her scent stole his senses. He could feel his hands wandering without his distinct permission. It was thanks to Chichi that he regained any control of his body.

“Makoto, you’re here! Goku, what are you doing? Let the poor woman go!”

Goku instantly released Makoto from his grip and stepped so far back he hit the opposite wall. Makoto took a quick breath to steal her nerves for what was about to happen. She straightened herself and smoothed out the lines of her trench coat all while smiling convincingly at Chichi. 

“Oh, don’t yell at him. I was the clutz who didn’t look where she were going. I take it this tall glass of water is your elusive husband?”

“One in the same. Goku meet Makoto, our wedding planner. Makoto, Goku.”

Makoto set her shoulders straight and pulled up to her full height, leaving her hand out for him to take. He took it somewhat aggressively and they shook hands with equal vigor. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Goku.”

“You too.”

Goku noticed her posture and how she greeted him as if it was their first time. He wasn’t a complete fool. He knew how to follow someone’s lead when necessary. Although the reason for their secrecy was beyond his comprehension. Chichi simply beamed from her place in the cramped hallway, then pushed them both toward the reception desk. Makoto quickly signed them all in and lead them to the studio. This class was a general introduction to dance meant to familiarize students with a wide variety of dances as well as give the instructor a base line of the student’s ability. Minako liked to include the jive, mambo, waltz, foxtrot, and tango. Makoto had placed Goku and Chichi in the class knowing it would challenge their communication skills. 

Makoto strode to the opposite end of the room to hang her coat on a balance bar. It was insanity the act she was committing as she undid each button agonizingly slow. She whipped the jacket off and with a little turn to show off her better side, she hung the coat lazily on the beam. Then she began to stretch by hooking her ankle on to the beam, making sure to rub her thigh and calf muscles. It was maddening. Goku couldn’t take his eyes off of her for an instant. He wasn’t sure what kind of battle this was, but he’d figure it out soon enough and come out the victor -  or so he hoped. Luckily for Goku, the instructor appeared from behind one of the mirrors, smiling extravagantly and breaking him from his trance. Minako clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention then scanned the room for any uneven pairs and made an almost impresivable pause at the sight of Makoto. Minako introduced herself as the owner of the school and asked that everyone be paired with someone other than their intended partner.

“You know each other’s strengths and weakness and can correct each other, but a stranger doesn’t and you have to work twice as hard to work in harmony. Don’t worry we’ll start off easy with the foxtrot.”

Despite her reassurance that the dance was easy, Goku had never found himself more lost. His partner had never danced before and although he was very good at following, he knew nothing of how to lead. It was made worse by seeing Makoto gliding across the dance floor with her partner who was holding her a bit too close for his liking. He understood that the man’s fingers pressing into her skin gave her direction, and their closeness helped him facilitate faster turns, but all he could see through the haze of his growing anger was a man holding his woman. Goku had to shake his head and focus on the lady before him. She was about as tall as Chichi, but at about half her weight. Goku felt he might accidentally fall and break every bone in that petite woman’s body if he wasn’t careful. Still, they took each other’s hands and stood aloft until they both understood the movement being taught. Other couples were doing the same to prevent each other from stepping on toes, the only exception being Makoto. She must have gotten a teacher’s assistant because her movements were annoyingly flawless - thought Goku. Unfortunately, the teacher praised their synchronicity, then the man’s actual partner, a tall slender lady of dark chocolate colored skin, clapped fervently screaming.  

“That’s right ladies! He’s MINE!” 

Goku had to admit that he was out of his element, but he refused to let that get to him. He looked at his partner, smiled, and went back to concentrating on his feet, not wanting to risk losing his temper at something he had no control over. Minako clapped her hands again, signaling everyone to stop and find a new partner. Goku was making his way to Makoto when she was picked up by someone else. Knowing that he couldn’t claim her as his own was driving him mad, yet he knew that very thought was dispicable. His next partner was a stout heavy woman, but kind and friendly.

“You here with a girlfriend?”

“My wife. She insisted on dance lessons before the vow renewal. Hehe.”

“Let’s see if I can help you, then shall we? I’m Courtney.” She giggled.

“Thanks. I’m Goku.”

They shook hands then she put him in proper position to dance.

“She said we’re doing the jive, which is face paced, but if you follow me, you’ll do no wrong.”

Goku nodded and did as he was told, and to Makoto’s surprise, he was moving. Not only that, he seemed like a completely different person to the one just a moment ago. He was genuinely enjoying himself, and Makoto couldn’t help but feel jealous at not being the woman in his arms. With her new partner, she had to lead, hopping, sliding, and high kicking back and forth. She even lifted him a few times to perform tricks and the man was not small by any means. He was a fairly heavy set man, not accostumed to such exertions if his panting and sweat stains were any proof. Makoto didn’t care that her breasts were bouncing everywhere, but Goku did because he could see the way the other men were looking at her. 

The music stopped so that everyone could change partners for the mambo and again for the waltz. The only dance left was the tango, which was the one Makoto had been waiting for. For this dance it was imperative that everyone be paired with someone of a similar height, especially for beginners who would only come for one class at the most. Therefore, unlike the other times, Minako picked everyone’s partners herself. Lucky couples got to be with each other, if their heights matched, others were left at the teacher’s mercy. She went around the room making sure that no one was left out. Makoto held her breath as her friend brought over Goku from the other side of the room.

“Here you are sir. She’s a good friend of mine, so no injuries.”

“I’m pretty big. I can’t make any promises.” Said Goku innocently.

“Oh, well…” Minako’s cheeks blushed as she turned to Makoto. “Too bad he’s taken.”

Makoto simply rolled her eyes at her friend and rather suddenly put herself in Goku’s arms, making sure to put her body flush against his. This would probably be the last time she would feel him against her and while she knew it was wrong, she couldn’t help but take advantage of this opportunity. Minako was already off studying the other pairs once the music began. Makoto took the opportunity to speak with Goku as candidly as possible, while being wickedly playful at the same time.

“So, Chichi is your wife. I can’t quite picture how that happened.” Said Makoto after spinning in his arms and dropping for a dip between his legs. She came up slowly with her body pressed extra close. As she did, she felt his fingers press into her back for support, but his thumb clearly grazed the underside of her breast making her gasp.

“It…” He sucked in his breath as she came up. “was pretty easy on her part. I had no clue what marriage was.” He spun her in his arms so that her back was to him and he could breathe in the scent of her hair. “If I’m being honest, I still don’t get it.”

“So you agreed to marry someone without even knowing what it was you were agreeing to?”

“Pretty much. Weird, but it works for us.”

“Not weird.” She spun out of his grip and put a hand on his chest to push him back. “Illegal.” 

She was keeping time with the music, but was definitely angry as she continued to push Goku back.

“Even if you’re ok with it now, it doesn’t mean it was ok for her to do that in the first place. Did you even sign a marriage certificate?”

Goku took her hand and pulled her into his arms to change course before he hit the beams. 

“What the hell is a marriage certificate?”

“You know. The piece of paper that she and you signed proving you got married? By the gods, don’t tell me you never signed one?” 

Makoto was looking nowhere else but in his eyes searching for some semblance of a lie, but Goku was an honest man.

“I may have. I just don’t remember. The wedding was all Chichi. I was just there. Don’t get me wrong. I do care about her a lot, but I don’t see how a piece of paper changes the promise I made.”

“The paper means that the promise was never made to begin with. It means she’s been holding you prisoner for twenty years, Goku! That is not ok!”

“Ok, I get it. You’re upset that Chichi may have lied. Is there a way to check that we’re actually married?”

“Actually, there is.” Makoto beginning to think that the marriage may not have been the only thing Chichi had taken without permission.

“Meet me at City Hall after your next lesson. If it’s real, we can find it in your private records. To tell you the truth, I really hope it’s there.”

“It will be.”

Goku was optomistic as always as he followed her lead to the back of the class. Makoto didn’t dare touch him affectionately, but she wanted to. It hurt her to think that someone would trick this innocent man into a marriage, and for what? Goku sensing her pain brought her closer into his embrace. Makoto just smiled sadly hoping she was wrong. Minako’s clapping signaled the end of class. Everyone returned to their partners, clapping as they moved about. She gave some final words of inspiration and curtsied low. Everyone gave one final applause and shuffled out of the room. Makoto wasted no time, marching straight to her trench coat then to her friend to give a brief update once the room was clear.

“That man’s wife has been lying to him for nearly twenty years, and for the life of me I can’t figure out why he’s perfectly ok with it!”

“Woah. Slow down there, Mako. What are you talking about? Whose lying to who?”

“I’m talking about the gladiator! He thinks he’s married, but I’d bet my star seed that not only is he NOT married, but that he was raped!”

“Would you keep your voice down! This is a dance studio, not the control center!” Minako’s face went pale as she pulled her friend through the false wall. They’d made it to her office when Makoto simple burst.

“By the gods, that wench! Taking an innocent man like Goku and not caring to explain things properly to him. Why would she even do that? Who marries someone just to have a wedding? Just to have kids? It’s insane. It can’t be true, but my instincts are telling me I’m right. Zeus almighty, let me be wrong!”

And with that Makoto stormed out of the office through the halls and out the door, leaving Minako to stare after her in confusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goku doesn’t know what’s true. Chichi seems like she’s hiding something. Is Makoto right or wrong?


	6. The Power of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things feel different at the Son House. Makoto is terrified of what the public records will say. The universe has a strange way of revealing things, and neither is left any better from it.

It was dinner time in the Son house and as per usual, Chichi had made enough food to feed an army, but Goku just didn’t have his usual appetite. They’d returned from their shopping trip in town after their dance class and were enjoying an evening meal before bed. The ride back was cramped and uncomfortable, but that was to be expected with all the clothes and shoes Chichi had purchased and stuffed in the car. She was ecstatic, beaming with delight the entire time, especially after the dance class. Chichi had doubted Goku’s dancing skills and while Goku had no experience with music save for their last wedding reception, his martial arts skills made up the difference well enough. Chichi was so proud of him and was excited to get a choreographer for their vow renewal party. Goku was relieved that she was happy despite the unsettlingly long number on the price line at the bottom of the receipt. There was little to argue about at the dinner table and the food had been delicious, but because of Makoto, Goku now had a seed of doubt growing inside of him that he couldn’t quite dig out. Goku just sat at the table eating enough to keep his body energized, but not nearly enough to put himself to sleep like he normally would. Chichi offered him more, but he refused prompting him to shrink back from the ominous look she’d given him. Her features were contorted, brows furrowed, lips pursed into a thin line, and her eyes stared back at him as if he’d given the wrong answer. He’d never seen this look before. It wasn’t one of anger although she was huffing in her usual agitated manner. No, Chichi was giving off a different kind of emotion that unsettled him to the core. He shook off the chill running down his spine, pushed himself away from the table to head for the living room towards the front door. Chichi was not too far behind yelling at him for leaving her at home defenseless. Goku knew better, but he accidentally scoffed at her comment which earned him a punch to the ribs only proving his point. Chichi was not defenseless. Goku wouldn’t wish Chichi’s fury on any man, innocent or otherwise. He grunted an apology then opened the front door and shot out into the auburn sky. The cold mountain air did wonders for his foggy thoughts and dreary body. He flew through the pine trees with grace and settled in an open piece of land by a sandy riverbank. Goku gazed at the thick forest trees that grew dark as the evening sun fell bringing out the pale light of the moon through the branches. There he laid stretching his limbs out as far as he could and relaxing into the cool earth beneath him. He was down wind catching a light breeze that carried a gentle fragrance of roses. The flowers’ cool scent soothed him as it filled his lungs with each steady breath he took. Soon enough the fragrance of the night over took him and he fell into a deep sleep.  

From the shadows of the forest, Goku caught the silhouette of a woman. She walked barefoot through the tree line wearing a white gown with a grecian style bodice revealing her mid drift with see-through lace that shimmered with tiny jewels in the moonlight and an asymmetrical tulle skirt that billowed behind her as she walked. Her loose reddish brown curls fell lightly on her shoulders and down her back. Goku rose from his spot on the ground to get a closer look. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, the woman was Makoto but there was no way it was her. He was too far into the mountains and she couldn’t possibly be this far into the forest wearing a gown of all things. He ran after her through the thick of the trees all the while wondering what she was doing there or what he would do if he caught up to her. Just when she was within arm’s reach, the woman started running like lightening through the trees, never stopping and never letting up. Goku thought his lungs might burst in the frigid air as they continued their chase through the forest. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, like he’d never known what beauty was before this, before her. Just as they cleared the forest running into the meadows, she graced him with a smile looking back at him with devious sensuality and Goku saw clearly the emerald eyes of his amazon, Makoto. Darkness over took the fields as storm clouds covered the moon and stars, but Makoto shined bright like a beacon guiding him through the endless nothingness. Goku couldn’t keep the excitement from bubbling up in his chest. It was like she was sparking something in him that had been asleep for far too long and was now craving for release. Makoto was radiating excitement and anticipation as she raced ahead going farther and farther over land and sea and back again. Goku’s excitement reached it’s peak and he burst into his Saiyan blue form surging forward and tackling Makoto to the ground, but her eyes flashed and she struck them both with her lightening. Goku awoke with a start, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was still in the forest by the river. The morning sun had just peaked from beyond the horizon prompting him to sit up and stretch. He felt calm and at peace with himself, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Goku couldn’t remember what he’d dreamt of, only that it gave him hope that something good would happen, so he stood up, brushed himself off, then jettisoned towards the city to meet Makoto.

Makoto had been waiting outside the city hall for nearly an hour. She’d arrived well before the place opened and passed the time by messaging her friend Hino Rei for updates into Goku’s case. Rei was the best defense lawyer in the country. Any time Rei took longer than five minutes to respond, Makoto flooded their chat which only made Rei want to respond less. Finally, Makoto’s phone rang in Rei’s desperate attempt to keep her phone’s battery alive.

“Look, I’ve told you more than once not to call on behalf of your clients. I know your BS detector is really good, so you know when someone isn’t as nice as they say they are, but that is not probable cause. Now, because I’m your friend and I respect your intuition, I’m going to let you, just this once, come to me with the man’s certificate, if he has one. I’ve got a guy who specializes in forgery.”

“Thanks Rei, I’ll make this up to you.”

“Just give me a box of fudge brownies and we’ll call it even.” Rei said only half joking.

“Sure.”

“And Mako…”

“Yeah, Rei?”

“I’m not one to get in between two people who are perfectly happy, despite the circumstances in which they got there. I’m not saying it’s right, but it’s not your place to correct it.” Rei’s voice was stern, but not without worry as she spoke.

“I know. I just… I know, Rei.” Makoto finally relented. “Thanks, for keeping me in check.”

“Anytime, Mako.”

The phone clicked and Makoto slipped the device back into her black clutch bag and snapped it shut. She was wearing crimson red tapered pants with black leather six-inch heel booties. Her top was a black and blue checkered corset covered with a white long sleeve bolero jacket cropped at the bust line. She didn’t want to have to change before going into work, so she dressed professionally knowing Goku wouldn’t mind either way. He truly boggled her mind with his innocence. It just seemed odd that so much raw power could come from 

someone so peaceful and it bothered her more that someone would take advantage of it. She was no angel, but she never prayed on the weak or innocent which made this particular situation extremely difficult for her. Knowing that Chichi might have committed fraud to keep Goku to herself, even if in sentiment alone was just pure insanity. She had no earthly idea how she would continue meeting her as a client if her suspicions were confirmed, and what she would do if they were. Thankfully, Makoto was broken from her thoughts when she heard the boom of the sound barrier being broken followed by a whoosh of air as Goku landed in front of her. They greeted each other with awkward smiles and made their way to the municipal building, a bulky grey concrete structure standing about six stories tall with large windows revealing men and women at their desks or other moving about the complex. The entrance had a carpool lane covered by an arch way made of the same material as the main construct. A few steps lead to a pair of double glass doors lined on either side with barely living potted plants. The two made their way into the building which opened to an open space with a hallway to the immediate right, a staircase just in front of them set to the right, a small bank tucked in the left hand corner, an information desk just to the right of the bank’s entry way, and offices lining the left and far side walls. Makoto knew where to go and immediately veered right to a passage just to the right of the staircase and turned right again to an even smaller passage where four elevators of questionable condition were hidden. Makoto pushed the up button and one of the doors opened to a yellow box with fake marble print vinyl floor and a plain overly smudged mirror to look into as the doors opened. Makoto walked in and pressed the number five as Goku followed suit behind her. They hadn’t spoken the entire time and with only the 1950s elevator music to acccompany their silence, the mood grew weary. Goku so thought hard about how to break the insufferable atmosphere of shame that Makoto could almost hear the gears churning in his head. The thought made her giggle involuntarily and Goku choked on air from surprise.

“Look, I know this isn’t exactly normal, but I’m only here to help. I’m sure we’ll find your certificate and you’ll have a fantastic wedding that you’ll never forget.”

“I won’t forget the price tag any time soon. That’s for sure.” Goku relaxed a bit now that she’d spoken first.

“She is a grade A bridezilla if I ever saw one. I’m guessing the ‘this is mine because I say it is’ attitude is how she got you?”

“Yep, but to her credit, it’s kind of hard to ‘have’ someone who isn’t there most of the time.”

Makoto gave a nervous smile then nodded politely just as the elevator screeched to a halt and a muffled robotic voice claiming they’d made it to their destination broke their conversation. The doors slide open to an office floor with cubicles lined in perfectly spaced rows all the way to the end of the room. The receptionist’s desk was just ahead of them with a middle aged woman with graying black hair pinned up in a 1950s style updo wearing a lime green blouse and tangerine blazer with a bright magenta flower pinned to her lapel lazily typing at her computer and redirecting calls with equal disinterest. Makoto strode up to the woman and asked if there was a line for marriage certificates. The woman huffed stating that liscenses were issued on the second floor, but Makoto swiftly countered saying that they were looking to get a copy of an existing document. The lady rolled her eyes and pointed a chubby overly manicured finger towards the records department. Makoto simply bowed and went on to the next receptionist a much younger lady in a plain white blouse and muted blue blazer this time had Makoto fill out documents, Goku all the while wondering what all this paper was going to prove, where it was going, and what it did. Goku’s feet shifted under the desk as he leaned over Makoto’s shoulder and watched as the pen in her hand drifted across the page leaving beautiful script in its wake. Goku hadn’t had much of an education. His grandfather had taught him how to write his name and a few other important words, but penmanship was never something that even entered his realm of interest until Makoto’s hand guiding the pen with grace mesmerized him. 

Then it was his turn to write out his information as Makoto handed him the utensil with a smile and told him where he needed to write what things. His marks on the page rivaled that of a kindergartener. He’d never felt so embarrassed that his lettering wasn’t as smooth, elegant, and precise as Makoto’s, but Goku did his best to keep a straight face through out the process which was made easier with her soft smile of encouragement and her hand gently squeezing his shoulder to comfort him. Makoto had shifted closer to Goku to make sure he was entering the correct information all the while trying to remain as professional as possible, but when she saw him struggling to write she couldn’t stop the hand that perched itself on his shoulder or the way it smoothed the lines of his orange shirt whenever he came upon a difficult character. It had taken him nearly an hour to fill in one page, but Makoto was patient and kind unlike the office lady before them who was huffing in agitation. Once Goku was finally done, the lady took the hefty pile of papers to a back room leaving Goku and Makoto in silence. The tension was palpable, but no longer awkward as Goku felt more at ease with her now. He knew that if he. had come here with Chichi, she’d have blown out his ear drum from all the yelling at his incompetence. Makoto was her complete opposite. Never pushing him or degrading him or getting angry over things he didn’t know. Makoto’s presence was like a cool summer breeze that plays across your skin to relax you on a hot day, thought Goku. He relaxed in his chair knowing he was in good hands. After about thirty minutes, when the lady had yet to return Goku leaned back into his uncomfortable chair and let out a loud yawn.

“So what are you doing after this?” He openly asked.

“Work. I have more brides to attend to than just Chichi, you know.” She accidentally giggled at her own joke, sparking a fit of laughter that had Goku staring blankly at what had just happened.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a snort.

“Sorry.” She said taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I just had the giggles. It happens.”

Goku wasn’t entirely sure how to react to that, but he liked the sound of her laugh. He smiled and continued the conversation just the same.

“Alright. When do you train?”

“You mean like martial arts training?”

“Yeah. I could tell you trained by your figure when I took you to the hospital. Not many women have lean muscle mass like you do.”

“Ok... Well, I workout everyday, but if you’re talking about sparring, I go to an MMA gym twice a week.”

“Cool. Could I come along?”

“You do realize that you’d put every man there in a coma, right?”

“I can hold back.” Goku said with a pout on his lips.

“We both know what happens when you hold back.” Said Makoto with an arched brow.

“I wouldn’t be fighting them.” Replied Goku in a deeper tone than he’d expected to use.

Just then the office worker returned saving Makoto from the utter shame she felt at being affected by his words. The chill that ran up her spine at the thought of going against Goku one on one crushing him under her boot just to have him rip her apart with passion. She shook her head and focused on the lady before them who came back with the original marriage liscense plus three copies. Makoto couldn’t actually believe that she was holding Goku and Chichi’s proof of marriage in her hands. She was relieved and devastated all at once. Until her ears picked up what the officer was saying.

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” Asked Makoto still in a daze.

“I said that the certificate is a little funny.” Repeated the woman with an intriguing tone.

“What do you mean it’s funny? You mean like fake?” Asked Makoto.

“Well, yes and no. You see all certificates have a water mark that appears in the center of the page when copied.” She pulled out an example blank certificate and it’s copy. Clearly marking the paper was the city’s emblem along with the word copy written underneath in large bold letters. “I ran the certificate through three separate machines and none of the copies have it.” And sure enough when laid next to the example page none of the copies showed the water mark. Makoto took the original in her hands and felt it’s weight against the provided example, but nothing really seemed amiss. The type of paper and thickness matched as far as she could tell.

“Doesn’t that mean it’s fake?” Asked Goku in a rather calm non-chalant manner.

“Well, not exactly. The date of the liscense is from ten years ago which is when the city just started implementing the watermark. It’d been announced a year prior and couples with old certificates were required to come in once the new paper had been implemented. Of course, rural areas, like where you were married, always take much longer to fully integrate to new systems, so there’s a chance that this is just one of the originals that was printed on the old paper and never changed over.”

“Is there a way to verify it’s authenticity?”

“Not here. You’d have to take it to a specialist, but I will say that it matches the government printed paper exactly. I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“Thank you, but I think we’ll have it checked out. We can’t very well have a vow renewal if there weren’t any vows exchanged in the first place.” Makoto managed a wink and leaned in close to the office lady as if she were telling a secret. “She’s a bit of a bridezilla, so you know I have my hands full.”

The lady giggled and nodded in agreement. Makoto took a breath, collected the papers, and pulled Goku up from his chair to leave, the officer bowing after them from her place behind the desk. Makoto’s chest was heaving from the strain of holding in her anger and the lights around the room flashed violently, a nearby computer monitor exploded, and a few light fixtures blew. She grabbed Goku’s hand and yanked him to the stairwell entrance and immediately started jumping down the flights with him in tow. Goku couldn’t quite understand what the fuss was about. If the lady said there was nothing to worry about, then that was that, but the way Makoto electrified the air in anger kept him from speaking his mind. They’d made it to the ground floor and burst through a side wall in a rush to exit. Once they were clear of the building, Goku noticed the pitch black sky above them and the ominous lightning streaking across the sky. His hand was on fire in Makoto’s iron grip and try as he might he couldn’t get away. She was seething with anger and while he was excited to see her true strength he didn’t want her to hurt herself or anyone else either, so he teleported them to a desert plain with nothing around them but sand and rock. Not but a moment later, the sky flashed a brilliant white and Goku shivered as Makoto let out a ferocious roar of rage and hundreds of thousands of firebolts rained from the heavens striking the earth all at once with unbridled fury. The ground fractured beneath their feet creating fissures so deep the heat from the core exploded into the atomosphere. The land was covered in spectacularly haunting glass erections made from the impact of the scorching hot lightning on the sand. All around them laid evidence of Makoto’s power and Goku stood in awe of the devastation before him, but Makoto’s heart wouldn’t calm and the thunder above didn’t still. The clouds continued their hostile clash in the sky and Makoto’s hand still refused to release him. She was crying. Her tears streamed down her cheeks like tiny rivers as her emerald eyes focused on nothing but instead shifted and shook from tension. In one fail swoop, Goku captured Makoto’s lips with his wrapping his arms around her protectively. He hadn’t even registered that he’d moved until he found himself holding Makoto so close he thought she might break. It was as if his body had known something his head could not comprehend, a force inside him that had liberated itself and was using that freedom to comfort Makoto. In moments she relaxed in his embrace and returned his kiss with longing. She’d let his left hand free from her grip to allow her hands to travel up his arms and into the thick of his hair while Goku’s hands held her ever closer. Their lips parted for the briefest of moments allowing them pause to take breath. Makoto seemed to have returned to regular self as she pushed herself away from Goku who promptly let her go despite every cell in his body telling him not to let her out of his grasp. 

“Sorry…” Makoto took a moment to steady her feelings allowing the sky to turn to its light cerulean hue. “I should’ve controlled myself better.”

“I don’t understand what all the fuss is about, but if it upsets you, I don’t like it.”

“Why do you care what upsets me?”

“I don’t know. It just does.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t like that you were crying. Something in me told me to hold you, to make you feel safe and wanted. It just kind of happened.”

Makoto took a step back to get clear of his scent because it was making her lose her resolve.

“Goku you’re married. At least, the possibility of that being true has hit undeniable levels. I’m not going to stand here and say that being with you doesn’t make me the happiest I’ve felt in a long time, but I am going to tell you that no matter what I’m feeling and no matter what your instincts are telling you, you need to understand what it is to be married, and what it means to love someone. Because until you understand that, you can’t have me. Goodbye.”

She turned around and with a flash she disappeared from Goku’s sight leaving him in the desolation of her absence. Goku’s brain froze. She said he couldn’t have her and the instant she’d said those words he felt something being torn from his soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, but it took me FOREVER to write. I hope everyone likes what’s been happening and what’s going on. What will our star-crossed lovers do now?


	7. Two Bodies, One Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku gets THE TALK and Makoto gets answers.

Goku wasn’t sure of anything. It was as if his body wasn’t his own, and he had no clue how to correct the imbalance or if he wanted to. Perhaps it was time for him to learn the things all adults knew. He’d never cared to know before since it never seemed to bother him, but now that Makoto was angry and he had no way of comforting her, he had to do something. He still didn’t understand how children were made only that women bore them. He didn’t know the law or what that meant for him and Chichi, and the more he thought about what Makoto had said and how angry she’d gotten the more he thought that something was amiss. He’d been running for nearly a month straight after the incident in the desert, trying desperately to understand what had happened as forests, deserts, plains, and jungle rushed past him with every step. Goku thought back on that day over and over until his head was full to the brim with every detail. He remembered clearly the excitement he’d felt at the mere thought of seeing Makoto, the gentle fragrance of rose oil in the elevator and the light hint of chocolate coming from the hand she’d used to calm him. The smell no doubt had come from some treat that she’d made that morning. He remembered how her hand calmed him as he filled out the paperwork and her gentle words of encouragement that were in no way demeaning underhanded comments. Then he remembered the way the air shifted when the office lady mentioned the watermark. How the hair on the back of his neck stood on end the more the woman talked about the possibility of his marriage being a shame. He’d taken it in stride, not because he wasn’t concerned, but because he thought his casual manner would soothe Makoto. He even thought he’d succeeded when she joked with the officer, but the instant she’d grabbed him out of his chair, he knew he was wrong. Goku remembered how his heart skipped a beat when she took his hand only to sink at the searing pain he felt, not only from her power but from the turbulence in her soul. He’d felt it. He’d actually felt her anger, sadness, desperation, and loneliness all at once and he was completely clueless as to how to fix it. Then there was the black clouds, thunder, and lightning that seemed to shatter the sky above them. Had he not transported them to the desert, she surely would have laid waste to the city, but none of that mattered as much as the hot tears flowing from her wrathful eyes. An overwhelming need to hold and protect the goddess before him took hold and he let himself free of his promise to any other. He’d never felt anything close to that emotion before and yet, it was as natural a feeling as the wind blowing through the trees or water splashing on a riverbank. He took her in his arms and the instant his lips touched hers, he felt a euphoric swell of happiness that balanced the rage in Makoto’s heart and brought her to him. It was a stark contrast to what he’d felt for her in his dreams, or how he felt in her presence, or even how he felt the night they’d had dinner. It was something entirely new. Goku tried to search through his feelings and find anything or anyone that could match what he’d felt with Makoto, but he always drew a blank, and it frustrated him that he didn’t understand what this feeling was. It seemed strange to him that he hadn’t encountered it yet. When his brain was all out of ideas and his shoes were a mere memory of what they had been, he stopped. He found himself in a forest grove of roses and shrubbery competing for the dying sunlight. He collapsed on the leafy earth beneath him to take a moment of respite, his first in weeks. He needed help and could only think of one person who would have the patience and fortitude to talk to him about everything he needed to know. After a brief moment to take in the scent of the roses, he bolted off to Capsule Corps.

Goku knew, at the very least, Bulma would be willing to explain things to him. He arrived on the front lawn and raced into the building without a care for security or protocols. He went straight to her private lab, knowing it would be the most likely place for her to be. He didn’t even acknowledge Vegeta as he blazed a trail down the corridors. He burst through the door into the temperature controlled chamber of blue tile, white walls, metal tables with strange instruments that looked like something out of a science fiction novels, small rectangular robots no bigger than a ladies shoe box scurried about carrying out errands with thin extendable arms, and computers with unintelligible pictures scrolling by. Bulma was in the back tinkering with a plasma blaster when she felt the unmistakeable whoosh of air that only comes after a warrior chose to ignore her clearly marked signs and blast her door wide open. She was, however, surprised that it was Goku panting at the entrance and not her son or her husband. Bulma got up from her table and checked the play pin next to her. The force field had in fact activated leaving the play pin unharmed. She tapped her watch and the field vanished, little Bulla clapping happily at the loud noises enthralled by her uncle’s antics. Goku still hadn’t moved from his spot at the entrance, so Bulma called him over. He crossed the room swiftly bringing a fallen chair with him to sit on. Once he’d joined her at her table, he didn’t know where to start. Bulma, a sister in his eyes, would have to explain how children were made to him, a fully grown man, who should know how this all worked. He had no other recourse so he asked honestly for her to explain to him what it means to love someone physically. Bulma was calm despite being nervous about explaining sex and children to Goku, but she thought it good practice for when Trunks and Bulla came of age. She talked slowly and clearly using words Goku didn’t quite understand then coupling them with words he did. Anytime he had a question, she answered with care and confidence, but the more they talked the more she noticed something very wrong.

  
“Alright, so give or take a few months for nature, a baby is born about nine months after, if the woman gets pregnant.”

“That’s about right. Did you have anything else on your mind?” She asked at his confused face.

Goku was feeling better, but still couldn’t understand something about his sons.

“Do I have to be awake to do it?”

“Well, there are things called wet dreams. It just means you release sperm while you’re asleep. It’s not the same as an ejaculation.”

“Oh… Can a woman can get pregnant from a wet dream?”

“No. Not unless your penis is in Chichi’s vagina while you sleep.” Said Bulma with a nervous laugh.

“Can I have sex without knowing I did?” Goku asked more jokingly than seriously, but Bulma’s reaction stopped his laughter in it’s tracks. Bulma had gone silent. She was not expecting such a question. She looked at Goku straight on and again took her time so that he would understand.

“Goku. In order for two people to enjoy sex, they both have to be awake and have told each other that they want to have sex. If someone is asleep, drunk, drugged, or passed out, can they agree to have sex?”

“No.” Said Goku looking so small Bulma thought her heart might burst.

“Now, if someone has sex without the other person’s permission, is that ok?”

“No.”

“Right because if someone has sex without the other person’s permission, it’s called rape.”  
Goku furrowed his brow and contorted his face in confusion.

“But what about married people? Like me and Chichi or you and Vegeta? Doesn’t being married mean you can have sex whenever without asking?”

“No, Goku it doesn’t. No matter what, you must give permission and get permission. Vegeta has never had sex with me without my ok first, and I’ve never forced myself on him either.” She could see that he was still working some things out, so she dared to ask a not so simple question.

“Goku, how does Chichi tell you she wants to have sex? How do you tell her?”  
Bulma was trying her best to find a glimmer of hope, but she could see that this was difficult for him to understand, and she silently chastised herself for not explaining it properly sooner, but she’d never seen any signs of unhappiness for him or Chichi, so she thought nothing of it, until now.

“She doesn’t. I’ve never heard her ask for it. I never ask for it, cuz that’s never really been something I wanted. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex with her.” He paused for a moment trying to work things out in his head, but Bulma was panicking. “Wait, I don’t get it. We have two sons, so of course we had sex.”

“You mean, you don’t remember having sex with Chichi?”

“That’s why I asked if you can do it without knowing. It had to have happened. I just don’t remember it.”

“I’m not going to jump to conclusions. This might be a Saiyan thing that I’m not aware of. Do you mind if I ask Vegeta to come down here and clear something up for us?”

Goku looked nervous, but seeing as he knew very little about Saiyan biology and Vegeta was the only one they could ask, he had to say yes and nodded. Bulma tapped a small device hidden in her ear. There was the faint sound of a dial tone, then ringing. Goku could hear Vegeta’s voice answer. Bulma explained the situation and before either of them could blink Vegeta flew through the lab doors straight to Goku’s side.

“You remember nothing? Absolutely nothing? Are you certain?” Vegeta was staring intently at Goku’s face for signs of falsehoods while Goku himself sat frozen in his chair.

“It’s like I told Bulma. I don’t remember anything, like it never happened.”

“Now, Kakarot. Listen carefully. This is very important.” Goku nodded nervously. “Have you ever eaten so much that you passed out as soon as you finished?”

“Like when you and I eat after training?”

“No. That’s just replenishing energy. I mean a time when you ate more than that and felt safe enough to just sleep right where you were.”

“At home. Bulma can vouche for me, I’ve never passed out here.”

“So you know of a time when this happened in your home?”

“I mean. Off the top of my head, I think I lost a little over a month’s worth of time not too long after Chichi and I got married. I wasn’t home much after that so… Um… The week before the Cell Games? There were at least three days while I was home that I have no real memory of…”

“Understood.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re never going back to that woman again.”

“Vegeta what happened to me!”  
Vegeta looked at the man he once thought of as an enemy, shaken with worry and doubt, took him by the arms as a brother and did not break his gaze.

“As saiyans, we have a fatal weakness, Kakarot.” Goku swallowed the air caught in his throat, but didn’t look away. “It only happens when we are somewhere that we KNOW is safe. It is rare that this happens since we are a warrior race and peace is not something we often experience. As such when we find true peace and complete safety, we are finally free to sleep uninhibited. Do you understand?”  
Goku shook his head, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand Vegeta’s words, but rather that he didn’t want to understand them.

“Here, you are safe, but it is not your home, so even if you eat more than usual and take a bed, you never fall into a deep sleep, do you?”  
Goku shook his head. He would never disrespect Bulma or Vegeta’s home like that.

“Your home, however, is different. If you eat beyond your limits there, you feel at peace and fall into a deep sleep knowing that nothing wrong can happen to you in your domain. Correct?”  
Goku nodded. After training meals were gargantuan and he always slept uninterrupted until he naturally woke. It was then that Goku remembered something.

“I wake up naked.” Said Goku softly.

“How is that important?” Asked Bulma a bit startled at Goku’s sudden comment.

“I never go to sleep naked. I never have, but when I’m home I wake up completely naked.”

“Is there anything else you remember? Are you clean when you wake up?” Bulma was loosing her cool.

“Clean?” Asked Goku who was starting to shiver.

“Remember how I told you about female and male ejaculations?” Goku nodded meekly. “When you woke, were you clean or did you have a sticky substance on you?”  
Goku was shaking uncontrollably as his mind tried to dig out any truth from the depth of his memory. He recalled the last time he woke after a deep sleep. He scrubbed through the images as they flashed by. He tried to remember, if he’d taken a bath that morning. Yes. He had, but why? He usually took a bath in the evenings, sometimes with his Goten. Why did he bathe in the morning? Chichi told him to. What had she said?

_Ugh. You’re absolutely covered in it. Go clean yourself up!_

He was covered in something but, having just woken up, he couldn’t have done anything. He remembered his private area being covered in a white sticky film that smelled of chinese cooking like Chichi. It was running down his thighs and he hadn’t noticed until she’d mentioned it. That was when it hit him. His eyes went wide and his whole body stiffened like a board before giving out completely. He fell out of his chair into a puddle on the ground barely held up by Vegeta’s hands.

“And that is why you are staying here.” Vegeta said holding Goku tightly in his grip.

“Vegeta. We can’t be sure. I mean it could just be a conicidence.” Said Bulma with tears running down her face.

“Woman, you are far too intelligent to let your feelings cloud your judgement.”

Vegeta gestured for her to come closer, he didn’t show affection in front of others, so she hid behind him taking in his warmth as she kneeled down to put her face and hands on his back and relax. Vegeta told Bulma to care for the children and to make sure they didn’t go to him that evening. She nodded against his shirt then went to pick up Bulla from her pen. Meanwhile, Vegeta pulled Goku up and slung the majority of the man’s weight on his back, but left his feet on the ground so he could walk somewhat on his own. Bulma started to follow behind them until Vegeta whispered a command, his tone was dark though not antagonizing. It was a strong warning to stay back that this had to be handled the saiyan way, whatever that was. Bulma had never seen Vegeta so protective over someone that wasn’t his direct family, and yet there he was holding his rival like a wounded brother leading him out of the carnage of battle.

 

Together, the men walked to the highest level, passing the guest quarters and heading straight for Vegeta’s private room. Goku was still in a bit of a daze, barely hearing Vegeta’s voice speak and the door in front of them hiss open. He was immediately bombarded with the harsh scent of a dominant male. The room was pitch black from having no windows and the scent charged Goku’s blood with fire ready for a fight. At least, until Vegeta threw him across the room to land with a bounce onto the bed. The scent was different there. It was still strong and of a dominant male, but there was another persence, a young male, Trunks. There was even a hint of little Bulla. Goku focused on the children how there was no hint of malice, anger, fear, or dread, only complete and utter safety. Vegeta hadn’t moved from his spot next to the door, waiting until Goku had completely taken in the scent of his children taking refuge in his bed from the dream monsters of the night. Once Goku had stopped shifting about, Vegeta spoke up.

“Tell me about the other woman.”

“How do you know about Makoto?”

“So her name’s Makoto. Her scent is still on you. I bet you didn’t bathe just to keep that smell on you as long as you could.”

“I… well… it’s just… her scent. It calms me.”

“Have you met her before?”

“You’re gonna think I’m stupid…” Goku cuddled the pillow he found and curled into a ball.

“Naive. Never stupid. Just tell me, Kakarot. I’m listening.” Said Vegeta from somewhere in the dark.

“Ugh… I saw her in a dream, a stupid sex dream that probably meant nothing. Then I saved her in an alleyway by chance and she smelled just like she did in the dream. She asked me to dinner and I agreed, because my mouth moved before my brain did. It was nice. We talked, laughed, ate and just had a great time. Then the cookies. The smell just made me go mad and I tackled her to the floor. My body was doing things that I liked, but that I wasn’t in control of. She smelled so good and her skin was so soft. We didn’t do anything cause I stopped. My promise to Chichi. I had to stop, but I wanted her and she wanted me. She still wants me. I know it, but I’m married. Or maybe I’m not? I don’t know. Something about a fake not fake license? Then she got mad. Started crying. Blew up the desert and I... Her HEART was CRYING Vegeta! What was I supposed to do? I didn’t want her to be sad. My dumb brain couldn’t think of anything, so I kissed her, and she was the absolute most delicious wonderful thing I’d ever tasted, and she liked it! But then she said I couldn’t have her cause I don’t know what I’m feeling. I still don’t. I broke. I think I’m broken. I ran and ran and ran. Now I’m here a robbed, raped, weak, mess.”  
Vegeta still didn’t move from his place. He stood by the door keeping his breath steady and feet still. He couldn’t move from that spot without alarming Goku’s inner beast. It had found it’s mate and was trying to get Goku to bond with Makoto, but it and Goku are struggling with their promise to Chichi. Vegeta couldn’t understand his brother’s pain, only try to ease it.

“You are not weak. If you’re beast is strong enough to find a true mate despite you being married in promise to another, then you are much stronger than I gave you credit for.”

“Inner beast?”

“Yes. You move without thinking. You do without knowing. All for this Makoto, yes?”

“Well… yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? She said I couldn’t have her and now I’M STUCK IN THIS PITCH BLACK ROOM TALKING TO YOU LIKE YOU’RE MY FUCKING CONSCIENCE!” Goku’s scream shook the room, but Vegeta kept to his spot. He waited until Goku took in a bit more of the scent of the children and calmed down.

“Sorry. I’m losing my mind.”

“No, you’re gaining one. You’re inner beast.” Vegeta kept his tone even without malice or superiority. “As a saiyan, you are born with an inner mind. You have been using it as instinct, up until recently. Because now your inner beast has found you a mate. A true and perfect match and it’s trying to get you to respond in kind.”

“Does it… talk? Like directly?”

“No. It is a guide. A feeling that lets you know whether something or someone is good or bad for you.”  
Goku put his head in the pillow and breathed in the scent of safety from the children and sat up on his knees.

“Is the beast the reason we can only feel safe in our own home and why I feel safe in your bed?”

“My room is my place of dominance, but my bed is the safe haven I give my children. They know that if they are in my room on my bed that no harm can come to them. Their scent is telling your beast that so long as you are in that bed, nothing bad can touch you. And yes, it is what determines a place to be a home or just somewhere to sleep.”

“Can it sense… other things?”

“What exactly are you asking?”

“Well… The night before I met Makoto to check my marriage license, Chichi tried to feed me like she normally would, you know, til I pass out. Even though I knew I could eat more, something told me to take it easy, so I refused the extra food. Do you think that was my… beast?”

“It could be. Had anything changed before that particular night?”

“I’d already met Makoto and nearly did… you know… that.”

“Then, yes. I think your beast was testing that woman.”

“Chichi got pretty mad that I didn’t finish dinner and left, but it was the initial reaction that made me leave. She had this look like I gave the wrong answer to a question she’s asked before.”

“Your beast knew that woman was using your weakness against you when she reacted to you not eating enough to engage the safety trigger, so it had you leave.”

Goku groaned in exasperation, then a thought popped into his head.

“Do our beasts understand marriage?”

“They understand mating. It is much more… intimate.”

“What do you mean?”

Vegeta didn’t want to have this conversation with someone he considered a brother, but the man was in need of instruction and without it he would only suffer more.

“Bulma and I are mated. We marked each other and as such we bonded in body and in spirit. I can’t read her thoughts, but I can attend to her needs without thinking. She doesn’t always know where I am, but she knows that I breathe. We are one in the same, but still ourselves.”

“Come again?”

“You understand that you have an inner beast, yes?”

“Well… kinda…”

“A bond is just like having an inner beast, except instead of an instinct, it is a physical being. Ever present and strong, yet never overbearing. Stronger together but never weak on their own.”

“Ok… so… am I mated to Chichi?”

“You are not marked, and I’m certain you never marked her. So, no Kakarot. You are not.”

“What’s a mark?”

“Kakarot, you do realize I am only humoring you until you feel comfortable to stand on your own?”

“Yeah, so humor me a little more. I don’t want to do something stupid.”

“A little late for that isn’t it?”

“Shut up!”

There was silence from the void, and Goku knew what Vegeta was up to.

“God dammit Vegeta! I didn’t mean that literally! HELP ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”  
Goku was returning to his regular self. The pillow Goku had been holding found its way to his clenched fist and he launched the fluffy projectile into the darkness hoping to hit Vegeta. On the other side of the abyss, Vegeta held back his urge to laugh when the feathery cushion hit him square in the face. He caught and lightly tossed it back. Goku immediately clutched it to his chest and breathed in the scent as Vegeta’s voice drifted from across the room.

“You’re marriage to that woman was a verbal promise you made to her. The paper is simply the proof that you kept your word.”

“What if the paper is fake?”

“Well, at least now we know why you’re beast is so conflicted. Sleep here. I’ll keep watch outside.”  
Goku didn’t dare voice a thank you, he knew what Vegeta was doing wasn’t charity. He covered his head with the blanket to avoid the light of the hallway. He heard the door hiss as it opened, Vegeta talking to Trunks, the sound of the door closing again, then complete silence. The room was sound proof. He was as safe as he could ever be save for his own home. No, his home was no longer safe. Where did he feel completely safe? With her.

Goku let his eye close, but instead of sleep he focused. He tried to sort through the information and the feelings he now had to face. He’d been robbed of his first experience, but what hurt him most was that his wife, the woman whom he chose to trust with his life, betrayed him. It never occurred to her that if she’d asked him to fulfill her needs, he would have at least tried. Instead, Chichi chose to take what she wanted and in doing so eradicated any and all trust he had in her. If only he understood why she felt she needed to take instead of simply ask of him what he guessed any husband would be asked to do for his wife. Was she so selfish that she wanted the experience and the children of that experience all to herself? He was berated for leaving, but was never left at peace when he was home. Eventually, he was able to tune out her screaming, but he never thought it was out of the ordinary. Of course, he didn’t know what was ordinary to begin with. She constantly wanted attention and praise, like a spoiled princess. When she finally had Gohan, her attention shifted to grooming him to stay at home. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out so well for her. Gohan, although fond of studying, didn’t want to be chained to a desk with Chichi’s whip at his back. Goten, thanks to his independent nature, was able to escape to his brother’s home and hide within the Capsule Corp walls with Trunks. Goku’s head spun and his heart ached. He wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to break into a thousand pieces and blow away into the wind never to be found. He curled into a ball hugging his knees tightly trying to comfort himself somehow. The scent of Vegeta’s children was losing its effect and he felt his heart plummet. He shivered despite the warmth of the bed and cried out for someone, anyone, to help him through the turmoil that plagued his soul. His confusion and desperation so deep and so treacherous, he couldn’t fathom anyone finding him the darkness, then he smelled rose oil.

 

*** *** ***

 

Makoto was finally standing in the lobby of Rei’s law firm. She stood impossibly tall in her galaxy print stiletto heels. Her black suit jacket was cut short at the bust line showing off the silk purple blouse tucked into a black high waisted peplum skirt that made her waist look smaller against the curve of her hips. It was one of her power suits, but she didn’t feel particularly powerful in it that day. The space was large and open with glass walls that let the natural light flood in and the white marble floors that made the echo of women’s heels click louder and men’s steps fall heavier. People were going in and out of the multiple entrances with either fierce determination or solemn resignation on their faces. The reception desk had four people working hard to transfer calls and direct new comers as politely as they could under the emense stress. Three young ladies and a young man each held their place in front of a monitor fingers gliding across the keyboards only pausing briefly to tap their headset to take calls. The entrance to the elevators was blocked by a long row of turnstile gates with security guards on standby. Everyone had to tap a pass on the turnstile. The machine let out two quick beeps then the black rubber doors would swing open to let them pass. Makoto hadn’t moved from her spot in the center of it all. The thought of finally discovering, finally knowing, if Goku was in fact married filled her heart with dread. She didn’t want to know that she couldn’t have the one man who made her come alive. He wasn’t a pet that followed her around or an overbearing prick that had to know what she was doing and who she was with every minute of the day. He genuinely enjoyed the food she served, not like the empty comments or feigned kindness given by others to get into her pants. He wasn’t scared of her strength, physical or magical, he was excited by it. Goku’s bombasity matched hers with equal liveliness and the thought of never having him broke her every time she looked at the unmarked manila folder that was now tucked away in her brown leather briefcase. It took all of her strength to tear her feet away from their spot on the floor and on toward the receptionist desk. She went straight to the young man dressed in a plaid dark blue suit with a pale yellow button up shirt, black tie with tiny white polk-a-dots, and a silvery white pocket square as he was infinitely kinder than the others.

  
“I have an appointment with Hino Rei, 10:30, Kino Makoto.” She said with a stiff voice.

“Yes, I have you right here.” Said the boy as his hands quickly worked to get a visitor’s pass. “She’s waiting for you in conference room 2 on the eightieth floor.” He handed her a pass then continued. “Please take the center elevator on the left side, someone will be waiting to greet you once you’re up.” He finished with a cheerful disposition, albeit practiced.

“Thanks. Have a good one.” She replied still somewhat robotically as she took the pass and headed for the gates.

Makoto felt a bit calmer now that she was officially on her way to the truth. She filed in with several others feeling proud of herself for doing what was right for her client, not herself. She shuffled to the back and as soon as the elevator doors closed, panic settled in and as the elevator climbed so did her anxiety. Fifth floor. People shuffled in and out and pressed more buttons unaware of the slightly flickering lights above them. Tenth floor. She knew this was something that had to be done. Still, it felt wrong taking someone else’s certificate and verifying its authenticity to satisfy her own selfish desires. The over capacity light flashed despite there being only four people in the elevator, but no one noticed and the elevator kept climbing. Thirtieth floor. Makoto held onto the railing so tight she could hear the steel creaking as it bent to the shape of her hand in an effort to control herself. Forty-fifth floor. The few passengers shifted and looked around thinking something may be wrong with the elevator itself, now that the lights and buttons were noticeably flashing. Sixtieth floor. The air was electricified. The unknowning people in the cage shivered from the charged atmosphere. Seventieth floor. Makoto was doing everything she could to calm herself, but truth was coming and she couldn’t stop it. Seventy-fifth floor. The lights were flashing and the elevator jumped to start when the doors closed eliciting screams from those on board. Seventy-sixth floor. Everyone save for Makoto ran out of the elevator for fear of their safety. A man tried to pull her away, but when she wouldn’t budge and the door was on the verge of closing, he let go and jumped out leaving her alone. Eightieth floor. Finally, the bell rang and the poor elevator all but heaved as Makoto stepped out onto the velvet carpet.

  
“Oh I’m glad you got here safely. There was an alert that the central elevator was malfunctioning.” It was another young and polished man of no more than twenty-five. His easter pink suit was paired with light brown leather shoes and belt, a white button up shirt with pale yellow stitching, a dark blue tie, and crocheted yellow pocket square. His thin blonde hair was brushed back with one bit of hair sticking out on the right side.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She said low and soft as she took a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth slowly. As she did, the lights returned to normal humming lightly above and the elevator beeped happily as it closed its doors to descend.

“Ms. Kino, if you’ll just follow me.” He said as he led her toward the conference room.

The hall was wide and neat with plain white walls accented with black and gold geometric shapes. The went down another corridor and he opened the door to a room where a very angry Rei and a very concerned man stood to greet her. Rei was in her signature crimson suit. The jacket was fitted with one button, a cobalt blue v-neck blouse dipped just above the crook of her breasts the collar hidden neatly beneath the jacket label, and the pencil skirt was cut just above the knees. Her black see-through lace tights made her legs look longer while her feet were covered by black and white checkered high heels. The man next to her was in a simple black well fitted business suit with a plain blue tie and white button up shirt. He looked visibly shaken most likely from the news about the elevator. Rei had her arms crossed and Makoto could tell she was angry, she was on the verge of bringing the building down.

“Sorry for all the commotion.” Makoto said apologetically.

“It’s not like it’s your fault, Ms. Kino, are you alright?” Asked the man.

“Trust me. She’s good.” Said Rei a bit miffed, but she took a breath to steady herself. “Sato Ryosuke, this human thunderbolt is Kino Makoto.”

She gestured to Makoto who bowed lightly, but Ryosuke crossed the room to welcome her with a handshake. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he touched her he was shocked and yelped.

“Oops. Must have rubbed my feet on the carpet.” Makoto joked.

“Well, at least I know why Ms. Hino calls you a human thunderbolt.” He replied with a smile while rubbing his hand. “If it’s alright with you and Ms. Hino, I’d like to get straight to it.”

Makoto and Rei nodded. Makoto took all the documents she’d recieved from the city office and laid them out for Ryosuke to study. He lifted a rather large bag onto the table that was filled with lab equipment: a microscope, tubes, flasks, bottles with various colored fluids, and other testing materials. He quickly setup a mini laboratory and started by examining the original against another similar paper. He took notes on a tablet that had trouble rendering his scribbles into text. Rei and Makoto sat next to each other on the opposite side of the table enjoying the coffee Rei’s assistant had brought in. Neither spoke for fear of breaking Ryosuke’s train of thought. A bit of paper was trimmed and dunked into a tube of blue solution which promptly turned green. Other bits were given similar treatment in other solutions, the reactions varying in color. One particular clear solution was breaking down the contents of the paper slowly until there was nothing but slushy goop. Ryosuke looked at the goop with curious eyes, pinched a bit with a pair of tweezers and placed it in a dish to examine through the scope. Makoto could feel her nerves building, so she reached for Rei’s hand to soothed her. Rei complied, flooding her system with warmth like a gentle fire on a cold night.

  
It was another four hours before Ryosuke showed any signs of slowing down. Rei had ordered some sandwiches be brought in for lunch at some point, but Ryosuke had stayed lazer focused. It was near late afternoon, when he finally stopped, putting all the instruments away and wiping down the table. He reached for his sandwich, sat back in his chair and let out a huff.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Asked Rei directly.

“There’s good and bad news.” He said through a chunk of sandwich rolling around inside his mouth.

“What does that mean?” Ask Makoto feeling her jitters come back.

“Well, the document is real, which is great for the couple. But…” He took another big bite out of the sandwich and chewed it down before swallowing. “But, it’s also expired.”

“Marriage liscenses don’t expire.” Makoto corrected him.

“They did when they changed the paper. It was mandated that all couples whose liscenses were on the old paper HAD to renew them or forfeit their rights as a married couple. It caused some trouble for older folks, but all in all wasn’t too bad of a transition. For years, the government had had trouble with marriage fraud and child brides in rural areas, so they put in some policies, changed the paper, and made it mandatory to switch over. Your couple, on the other hand, seems to be one of the outliers in that they knew about the mandate but didn’t do anything. From the looks of the date, they were technically married for about a month before the mandate that expired the liscense kicked in. Bummer.” Ryosuke finished off his sandwich and moved on to the cookies that were just brought in by the assistant.

“Wait, wouldn’t the rural offices have had the new paper by then? With just a month before the expiration date, why would they give a NEW couple the OLD certificate?”

“A question for the office they went to. It could have been an honest mix up. The papers are very similar and with all the surplus of old certificates, a rural officer in the middle of nowhere isn’t exactly insentivised to look at the details. There was also this weird policy that got taken out with the new laws that said any citizen could buy certificate paper to be used at their wedding. It was really stupid. I seriously don’t know how it stuck for so long.”

“So, they were married?” Asked Rei stumped that something like this could happen.

“Yep.”

“But, they aren’t now.” Makoto said it like the truth that it was.  
Ryosuke simply nodded from his chair chewing on a cookie gleefully. Makoto stood up, bowed, and went straight for the exit. Rei was about to voice an objection, but knew better than to try and catch lightning with her bare hands.

“Where’s she going?” Asked Ryosuke choking a bit on the cookie he ate too quickly.

“To settle a score.” Rei answered with a shake of her head and half a smile on her lips.

Makoto’s heart was pounding, but her body felt light as a feather. It was like the world went from grey to full high definition color and her senses didn’t know what to do with it all. She didn’t know where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there, only that this was close to the happiest moment in her life. The elevator wouldn’t be fast enough, she ran for the stairwell ripping her skirt as she went. She burst through the door and jumped straight down transforming mid way to save her feet on the landing, then catapulted herself out of the building leaving a maelstrom of wind and paper behind her. She called out to Goku knowing full well he was no where near her, but she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and let it vibrate the buildings around her as she passed. She kept going toward some unknown goal as if destiny itself was calling her, and when her legs finally stopped, she was standing on the edge of a canyon, the canyon from their dream. The open plain was vast and empty. The evening sky molding itself into night as a few renegade stars dared to peek through the orange haze of sunset. Makoto looked around hoping that somehow he’d heard, that he’d known to come to her, but he was no where to be found. As far as her eyes could see there was nothing but desolate sand and rocky earth. Just as she turned to somehow return home, she felt a pain in her chest. Like someone had stabbed her with a frozen blade straight through the heart, she fell to her knees in anguish. It wasn’t her pain. There was a dark sadness in the pain that she’d never known, a feeling of helplessness and loss so deep she couldn’t breathe. Tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks to fall on the dusty ground. She focused her attention on it pushing past the pain to see clearly. Her hands fists the sand as she searched through the gloom with her mind’s eye, reaching out she felt her body fall through an opening and instead of sand, she felt carpet. She was in someone’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this took me FOREVER to write. Sorry guys! 
> 
> PS Thanks for the kudos and for the bookmarks! I’m not the best, but I LOVE this pairing and it makes me happy that there are people out there who like it too (or are open to seeing this wierd crossover). lol Until next chapter where things really get interesting!


	8. Family Drama

 

Goku knew that smell. There was no mistaking it, but she couldn’t be there, in the room with him. That would be ridiculous. Her powers didn’t work that way, or did they? Now that he was thinking about it, she hadn’t mentioned teleportation as a skill, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t. No, he was fooling himself. He wanted her to be there so his senses were heightening the smell she’d left on his clothes. That had to be it. Goku pulled the covers tight around him and burried his face into the pillow to the point where it was hard to breathe, but he stayed this way hoping to take in the scent of Vegeta’s children. Still, her scent grew stronger and Goku could feel his will bending. His mind and beast were at war - one seeking safety with a brother, the other wanting to search for their amazon. Both were correct in their own way and yet neither would yield to the other. Then he felt the edge of the bed sink as if from the pressure of a person’s grip. His trembling hand reached out, and as soon as it made contact, his other hand put two fingers to his forhead and transported them both away. They landed prostrate on hard earth. They’d returned to the canyon where they’d met, the evening air was cool and a light breeze danced across the plains of red clay and rock. It hadn’t grown dark just yet, the sky bloomed with the orange tint of a setting sun and the violet clouds of the night stars. Goku’s eyes were closed, afraid of whose arm it might be. He held on tightly as he moved to stand, still not daring to open his eyes. Despite gripping tight enough to shatter any normal man’s bones, he didn’t hear the tell-tale signs of them breaking. Instead, he noted that he was holding onto a gloved wrist that, when he turned and finally opened his eyes to face it, was connected to a strong muscular arm, that then led to a pair of electrified green eyes. It was his amazon. Now, that he was looking into her eyes, he felt her fear, anger, and delight, her emotions a vortex of confused elation that he could feel as clearly as if they were his own. He loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. She stared back at him desperately with those jade orbs propping herself up with her opposite arm. He lightly pulled her up to knees, taking in the sight of her battle armor. The skirt was short, almost embarassingingly so, but it provided freedom of movement. The bodice was a tight thick white fabric that reminded him of Vegeta’s under armor. The bow and collar looked to be strictly decoration as he couldn’t see any weapons. There were tears shining in her eyes and it took all of Goku’s might to not simply take her in his arms. He was being cautious, despite wanting to take her, he still couldn’t bring himself to break his promise to Chichi even if she had betrayed him. Instead, he allowed himself to hold her hand and the feeling of hers gripping his helped him breathe more easily.

Makoto was stunned. She was lying on the desert floor right next to the man she was looking for and the ache in her chest grew stronger in his presence, telling her that he needed help and comfort. With his hand clutching her wrist, anguish flooded into her soul and she found it impossibly difficult to breathe let alone think. The unmistakable pain of betrayal slammed into her, rushing her mind with horrible guttural screams of angered confusion. Despite all of that madness, she couldn’t help but feel a spark of happiness at being at his side, even if only in passing. Everything swirled about in her mind and the more she looked into his pained cautious face that refused to look at her in turn, the more she became uncertain if she should even be there. After all, this was none of her business, not even a bit. She’d thrust herself into his world and as usual didn’t think of what might result from her actions. No matter how much she wanted to be with him, she still had no right to try and claim him. She wanted to speak, to somehow break the deafening silence that had taken hold of them, but she couldn’t bring herself to form words with the storm of chaos that brewed between them. When he finally looked in her direction, she fixed her gaze and bore into the dark warmth of his ebony eyes. Goku hesitantly loosened his grip to take her hand in his.

“Hey.” She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey.” Goku’s voice sounded so small in comparison to his massive size.

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind. Wanna tell me about it?” She said in a soothing tone.

“I… wouldn’t know where to start…” His voice was shaking. 

“You don’t have to tell me. Only if you want to. I’m here.” She spoke with care, so as to not freighten him.

“I’ve been… running. I think I was running from what I felt, but I couldn’t keep running without knowing what I was feeling. I went to someone who explained things to me. Things I’d never cared about before, but somehow seemed important now. She… How do I even say this? She told me about sex, which I know now sounds weird for a grown man with children not to know, but I didn’t. That’s when we figured out that Chichi had... had been… using me.”  

Makoto knew what he meant. If Chichi was smart enough to con him into marrying her, she was brave enough to take full advantage of him, but Makoto didn’t let her anger show through because Goku needed support. 

“I don’t really care about the sex part. I never really wanted it before, not even when I was young. It was just never something I needed. What I can’t understand is why she didn’t think to ask? I would have given it to her. I would have kept my promise and made her happy, if that’s what she wanted so badly.”

“I know you would have. Sometimes, people want to take things for themselves.”

“I thought she trusted me enough to tell me her wants and needs, but she didn’t. Instead, she used my stupidity against me and took advantage of my weakness to get what she wanted. I’m married to a rapist.”

“I can’t say what you are and what you’re not. I haven’t known you that long, but anyone who would betray your trust to benefit themselves isn’t a friend. They can’t be because friends, like marriage, are to help one another. And.” She paused for a moment not knowing if what she was about to say would help or make things worse, but it was his right to know either way. “I finally checked your certificate.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. “It was real. You were married.” 

Goku’s eyes were focused as if studying the words she’d used to deliver the news. When he’d finally worked his way through to her meaning his hold on her grew impossibly tight.

“I’m not married now, am I?” He asked a bit desperately.

“No.” Her voice dropped so low she wasn’t sure he’d heard her.

“How did you find out?”

Goku couldn’t jump head first into Makoto’s arms, no matter how badly he wanted her. He couldn’t be that careless anymore. He had to know what had happened with Chichi in order to move forward. Makoto sat up properly and pulled Goku up to sit across from her. This was serious. She powered down, knowing she’d be in her ripped suit, but it was more professional than her silly sailor suit. Once powered down, she sat on her knees with legs tucked underneath her. She straightened out her loose top and jacket then focused her attention on Goku. She had to be clear and sucinct when giving him the news. Her feelings weren’t important at the moment, his were. Goku followed suit sitting across from her legs crossed and hands in his lap.

“I had a friend check it out. She knows someone who specializes in forgery. He’s also an expert on marriage law. He ran tests on the paper and said that the certificate was real, but because of a law from ten years ago, it expired just a month after it was signed.”

“I follow. Keep going.” He said when she paused to make sure he’d understood.

“Ok. I suspect that Chichi knew about the law, but chose to use the old paper and get married for show knowing you wouldn’t know either way. What I don’t understand is why. If she’d renewed the liscense like she was supposed to, she had a legal claim to you, your children, everything.”

“She made me promise to marry her when we were kids. I did promise, but I got distracted with training and other stuff. We didn’t meet again until the World Martial Arts Tournament where she reminded me of my promise. She wanted to keep me. She wanted to have me all to herself.”

Makoto nodded and thought hard about what to do. Goku himself was surprised and throughly happy that he was free to go to whoever he wanted. The instant he heard the news, it was like his mind and heart both came to an agreement that whatever had been done to him could be paid in blood and he was free do whatever he wanted. He found himself growing steadily hotter, but he pushed his urges to the side. He wanted to confront Chichi about her actions and he knew he wanted Makoto there to see it through, along with those he trusted. Goku took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he extended his hand for Makoto to take.

“I promise to intrudce you to my friends and talk with them about what we should do. You were the one who found the truth, it should be you who explains it. Gods, know I can’t.”

“I promise to explain everything that I know and to support you as a friend.”

Makoto took a deep breath and clasped her hand in his, then Goku zapped them over to Capsule Corps. 

They landed in the gravity room where two young boys no older than ten, Trunks and Goten, were training. The room was enormous with its high ceiling completely enclosed in the shape of a dome. It was lined with smooth metal plates with red flourescent lights built into the grooves flooding the room in bright red light and freshly broken blue tiled floor. Makoto let out a hollow grunt when her body slammed to the floor under the intense pressure and Goku ran to the controls to regulate the gravity to normal. The boys had stopped in mid air wondering what was going on. Goten looked on as his father ran from the controls to the woman who was pushing herself up to stand and watched as he checked her for broken bones or scratches, but found none. Goten had never seen his father act that way towards a woman. While his father was kind, physical affection wasn’t something he shared with just anyone, so it peaked the young boy’s curiousity to see his father acting so peculiar. The boys eventually floated down to help. Goku asked Trunks, the boy with soft lavender hair, to get his parents and for Goten to get a pair of training pants for Makoto. The woman bowed in the boys direction with an embarrassed smile but strong presence. The boys quickly got to work. Goten listened intently to his father and the woman, as he fetched some spare clothing from the hidden closet on the right hand side of the control panel, hoping to further understand what was going on. His father was explaining the technology of the gravity room in very rudimentary terms while the woman nodded in amazement. She rhetorically asked to train here, but his father mistook it for a real question and invited her anyway. She jokingly punched him in the shoulder which he rubbed at having actually felt the impact. The air around them was light and comfortable until their eyes locked. It was brief, but Goten could see a fire in his father’s eyes that he’d only seen in battle. The woman balled her fist then relaxed and both shifted their energy to focus on an important task that they had clearly forgotten about for those few moments. Goten promptly brought over a jump suit and a pair of sneakers that looked like they might fit the woman. He bowed, and handed over the garments gently.

“Thanks sweetheart. Do you know where I can change?”

The lady’s voice was low, but sweet, a bit like chocolate milk - thought Goten. He nodded again and pointed to the door.

“Right this way… Ms…” he trailed off realizing he hadn’t asked her name or introduced himself.

“I’m Makoto. What’s your name, big guy?”

“Hi, Ms. Makoto. I’m Goten.” He stood up on his toes a bit trying to appear taller as he extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you Goten.”

She used the clothes to cover her chest with her left hand and bent down to shake his. Her hand shake felt oddly like a warm hug. He felt calm and safe in her presence, and he wasn’t exactly sure why. Suddenly, she let go of his hand to playfully rub her fingers through his messy sweaty hair. Goten couldn’t help but run to the door to hold it open for her. He wasn’t used to women touching him, especially if he’d been training. His mother would avoid him like the plague until he took a bath, but Makoto just smiled a warm confident smile and followed him out. He stopped two doors down to an empty guest room. Makoto thanked him again, stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her.

“Dad, who’s Ms. Makoto?” He asked just after she closed the door.

“Mako’s a new friend. She has some important information about me and your mom.”

“What happened between you and mom?” Goten asked innocently.

“To be honest, it’s too much for me to explain, son.”

“Can I come and listen?” He asked.

“Sorry, buddy. I get the feeling this is grown up talk. You can come along for now though.”

Goten nodded and pulled out a phone from his pocket. He quickly typed a message to Gohan, his older brother, waited for a reply, and messaged back that it was indeed a family emergency.

By the time Makoto had come out of the room, Gohan was already in the hall with them sporting brown slacks, black shoes, a white button up shirt, and a black suede vest with an Orange Star High School pin attached on the left lapel. He filled it out with his broad shoulders and wide chest. Makoto could tell he was or had been an athlete, though more than likely, a martial artist like his father. The jump suit Goten had given her was a standard zip-up sweater and sweat pants. It was a soft grey cotton fabric with the Capsule Corp logo printed on the left chest pocket and the right back pocket. She filled it out nicely although the shoes were a bit big. Initially, she’d been shocked by Gohan’s sudden appearance, but greeted him with a friendly smile and an open hand.

“Well, hello. My name’s Makoto, and I’m gonna guess your his eldest?” She said playfully to the young gentleman in his late teens.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m Gohan.” He replied matter-of-factly, but not unkindly.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She replied with a wink that made him blush.

They shook hands and Gohan could tell instantly that she was strong, absurdly strong for a woman of her size. She stood at exactly his height without wearing heels with a well developed muscle structure, but nothing that would indicate the amount of strength she was putting into their handshake. Along with that, Gohan noted how he felt completely comfortable in Makoto’s presence once she’d made contact. It was as if she’d cast a magic spell that instantly brought his guard down and made him feel as if needn’t be cautious with her, like a secret message had been relayed to his senses to stand down and his brain was just now getting the signal. She was a unique character to say the least.

“Ms. Makoto, how old are you?” Asked Goten innocently as they made their way through the labrythinth of corridors.

“Well, I’m turning thirty this December. How old are you big guy?”

“I’m six. Do you fight?”

“Professionally, not any more. I still train to keep healthy and strong.” Replied Makoto with a smile.

“Can you fly?” He asked.

“No, but on special occasions I can teleport.” She turned to Goku and gave his arm a gentle squeeze, then remembered she wasn’t supposed to get familiar with him and let go. Goten saw this and was about to ask another question, when his brother interrupted them.

“Where are you from originally?”

“Haha. That’s a long story, but the short answer is Tokyo.”

Goten and Gohan both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then Goten continued with his unslaught of inquires.

“Ms. Makoto?”

“Yes, Goten?”

“Do you like my dad?”

“Goten!” Shouted Gohan, scolding the young saiyan.

“What? She’s touching him and no one touches dad except Auntie Bulma and Grandma Panchy.”

“It’s alright Gohan. He’s curious and has every right to be.” A warmth radiated from her that calmed everyone, then she looked at Goten sweetly and replied. “I do, but I know you have a mom, and I respect that. I won’t touch him anymore, if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“No. It’s okay. Just wondering.” He jumped up and started floating in the air. “Dad, I’m gonna go look for Trunks. See you later.”

“Bye, son.”

And with that, Goten shot off through the corridors leaving the others behind. Not wanting to let the atmosphere die out, Makoto started up a conversation with Gohan.

“So, Gohan, what grade are you in?”

“I’m a high school sophomore ma’am.”

“What are you studying now?”

“Advanced trigonmetry, political science, history, physics, biology, English, and Chinese.”

“You like studying?” She asked in earnest.

“I do. I want to be a professor or scholar at a university when I grow up.”

“Do you have an interest in medical science, cuz a friend of mine is a doctor. I could arrange a meeting, if you’d like.” She suggested off-handedly.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, doctors are really busy.”

“No really. Ami loved studying and still does. She.” Makoto was cut off by Gohan’s sudden outburst.

“Do you mean Mizuno Ami, the world renown surgeon and leader in medical research and technology?!”

“Well, yeah. Sweetheart, are you okay?” Gohan was doing some sort of happy dance as he bounced up and down like a kid about to get a new toy.

“It’s just. My gods. She’s… Wonderful! She’s THE smartest person in the medical field! I look up to her! If I wasn’t so clumsy, I’d have gone for a medical career, but my gods… Could I meet her? Is that ok? Really?”

“Oh sure honey, here.” She sneakily used her subspace from her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. “Type in your contact details and I’ll be sure to get back to you by the end of the week.”

“My gods! Thank you so much!” His fingers struggled to type as Goku smiled with pride at his amazon. It made him proud that she was not only strong, but had a kind heart that extended to everyone. He couldn’t help but walk a bit closer to her, even daring to grace his fingers against hers.

Eventually, they reached a common room. It was large and open with floor to ceiling windows looking out to the city, eggshell white walls and sky blue carpet. It was lit by the natural light from the widows and six large circular fixtures built into the high ceiling. A deep grey couch that could comfortably fit four people with a day bed attached to the end framed an oval shaped reddish brown mahogany coffee table with yellow tulips standing in a glass vase in the center. A widescreen TV hung on the wall opposite the sofa currently displaying a photo of a woman in her mid to late twenties with turquoise blue hair holding a baby whose face looked like it was born to scowl. From the far end of the room, through what Makoto could only assume was another corridor, came Trunks and a slim lady in a red tube top, denim shorts and grecian style close toed sandals laced up to her knees covered by a lab coat, the same woman from the photo. Just behind her came a man with hair that pointed up reminding Makoto oddly of the head of a pineapple. He wore a simple grey leotard covered by a chest protector, white gloves and pointed-toe boots. Everyone converged around the coffee table and Goku led by introducing Makoto to the pair before them.

“Bulma. Vegeta. This is Makoto. She’s the wedding planner.”

“Makoto. This is Bulma and Vegeta. They’re long time family friends.”

Makoto bowed deeply knowing that this was their home and she was very much intruding then extended her hand, which Vegeta, surprising everyone, took. Like Gohan and Goten, his posture relaxed ever so slightly. Vegeta let out a huff and let go just as Bulma jumped into Makoto’s arms.

“Makoto? THE Makoto? Like Kino Makoto, the famous wedding planner?”

“Um… yeah.” Said Makoto clearly shocked at how she was being received. “I guess you could say that.”

“How can they afford you? You personally, I mean. Oh sorry. That’s not what we’re here to talk about. Come. Sit.” She paused when she saw Trunks hop onto the couch. “Actually, Trunks.”

Trunks looked up from his spot on the couch innocently.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but we’ll be having a grown up talk. I’m sure Goten is looking for you, go find him and wait til we get you. I promise to explain later.”

“But mom!” Said Trunks who jumped up from his spot to float over to his mother’s side. Vegeta gave a grunt and a fervent scowl that put the boy in his place. Makoto instantly recognized his position in the family dynamic and knew that he was Trunks’ father with that look. The boy quickly shrunk back and flew off in the opposite direction through the doorway. Once the room was clear, they all found a place around the coffee table. Goku and Makoto sat on the couch with Bulma on the end to Goku’s right. Gohan sat at the other end of the day bed while Vegeta leaned against the wall next to the TV opposite Bulma. It took some time for Makoto to explain everything and, rightfully so, Gohan had his doubts.

“I won’t deny that my mother is certifiably insane, but a criminal?”

“Like I said, the fact that the documents were legally obtained and signed suggests that she wanted a real marriage. What I want to know is why she didn’t just use the correct forms in the first place?”

Gohan was stunted. His mother was a stickler for rules, if she knew there were proper documents and/or new laws being put into place, she would have followed them to the letter, or so he thought.

“There’s actually something else we need to tell you about your mom and I, son.”

Bulma immediately shook her head telling Goku to keep it secret, but he wasn’t about to keep secrets from his eldest. He looked over at Vegeta who gave him a nod of approval before he spoke.

“Dad, what are you talking about? What’s going on?” Asked Gohan with apprehension.

“We think… We know… We’re positive your mom…” Goku took a deep breath before looking his son in the eyes and holding his gaze intently. “We found out not too long ago that she raped me and has been since we got married.”

The young saiyan didn’t know what to do. He sat stunned into silence at his father’s confession, and while it wasn’t her place to do so, Makoto reached her hand out to comfort him, but Goku pulled her hand away. His touch told her that he wanted his son to fully take in his words. It was harsh, but necessary because lessening the blow would only impede him in his ability to accept the truth. Gohan eventually blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and lunged toward his father to embrace him with all his might. Goku in turn patted Gohan’s back a bit roughly, but caring nonetheless. When he finally let go, Gohan’s eyes were red and puffy, and Makoto could see a dangerous spark flashing in their depths. Goku simply shook his head at his son and rubbed a heavy hand through the young one’s hair. After he calmed down, Gohan refused to leave his father’s side, so Makoto moved over so they could sit together.

“What are you gonna do to her?” Gohan’s voice was eerily low.

“I suggest we cut off every finger individually with garden shears then cauterize the wounds so we may slowly progress to larger limbs until all that’s left is her torso.” Said Vegeta.

“She is still their mother.” Said Goku looking somber and defeated.

“She isn’t my mother. No woman who would take advantage of and betray you could ever be my mother.” Said Gohan with absolutely certainty. It was almost frieghtening how quickly he had turned on the one who’d cared for him for so many years. Makoto was at a loss for how deeply this boy cared for his father. They seemed to have a connection that ran far deeper than just a familial bond, but she valued trust and honor just as much as these men, and if she were in Gohan’s position, she might have said the same herself. Bulma cut through the intensity by clearing her throat and addressing Makoto.

“Can I see the data?” She asked.

“Of course. I don’t have it with me, but I’ll call Rei. She’ll have it emailed to you.”

“Do you know who analyzed the information?”

“Um… Shit what was his name? He’s tall-ish, kind of scruffy, but around my age. Maybe a bit younger. Sado… No. Sano? No, Sa… to! Sato Ryosuke! That’s his name.”

“Ryosuke? He’s an old friend of mine. I’ll just get the details from him directly. Is everyone ok with me leaving to check this out?”

The men nodded. Makoto simply shrugged in agreement, and with that Bulma swiftly exited the room the way she’d came and disappeared. Vegeta took the opportunity to interrogate Makoto, because he wasn’t about to give his brother to just anyone, no matter what Goku’s inner beast thought.

“Woman.” Said Vegeta in a gruff tone.

“Man.” Makoto replied a bit miffed at his attitude more than his tone. They’d only just met and while she knew she was intruding, she was doing her absolute best to behave and stay out of their business save for explaining what she’d found.

“Tch. Are you fit for battle or aesthetics?” He asked bluntly. Goku’s energy flared, but Makoto shook her head at the alpha. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to deal with men who taught women had to fit their standards. She stood up to her full height and set her shoulder’s straight. The sight was amazing to Goku’s eyes, his amazon was not happy and he couldn’t wait to see what she would do, especially against Vegeta. Gohan looked worried, but intrigued at Makoto. It wasn’t everyday that a stranger challenged his uncle.

“Both. I happen to like my body and I see no wrong in being fit for any reason.” She spoke with a confidence and elegance that put Vegeta’s gruff tone to shame.

“Earth women are one or the other. Never both.” Vegeta countered unbothered by her physical display.

“A woman can be whatever she wants. We are the pillars on which any great nation stands.” Her eyes locked with his and Goku could tell she was about to unleash hell. “So show some respect for the mother of all creation. You arrogant beta.”

Vegeta’s energy spiked as he lashed out at Makoto, but she countered by charging forward wrapping herself in a blinding light that when pulled back revealed her battle suit. She easily dodged his first hook, ducking underneath and punching him in the solar plexus. He collapsed inward and tried to grab her hand, but she’d already rotated perpendicularly away from him and set herself gracefully facing the windows. He got his footing and Gohan rose to intervene, but Goku held him back. Vegeta charged again flashing in and out of focus. Makoto ran toward him so fast that their collision blew out the windows. She blocked a few punches and waited for an opening. When he threw a precise but hasty jab, she wrapped her arm around it while simultaneously gripping his throat with her left. As lightning surged through her, she drove her fingers into his skin. She ran straight out the broken windows. All at once the sky blacked out and a solid bolt of lightning struck them down slamming Vegeta into the ground below, dislocating his shoulder in the process. His growl was loud and feral, but Makoto just stood up holding his loose arm aloft as the sky cleared.

“You may be the head of your family, but that gives you no right to bear judgement on me.” She put her foot on his rib cage and gently pushed until Vegeta was gritting his teeth, refusing to scream. “I know you want to protect your brother, so hear me now, Beta, I will not touch him until this is over. I will not take him without his permission, and I will never betray him to anyone or anything. You have my word as soldier.” She released him once he’d nodded in agreement then helped him up. Vegeta’s features relented to stunted awe when he felt a familial warmth come from her. He looked at her quizzically, but shook his head then floated up to the common room without her. She was indeed strong and Vegeta could see nothing wrong with Goku’s decision to take the woman. It was rare to find someone so much like the saiyan women of Planet Vegeta, but he was comforted by her powerful display. Goku jumped down and hugged her just as she shifted back to the gym suit she was wearing a moment ago.

“Holy hell. That was amazing.” He said as he held her face in his hands. Makoto couldn’t help but flush a bright red. He was getting the hang of their strange connection, and he wanted her to know just how he felt about her magnificent display of strength and grace. He was about to kiss her, but she managed to pull back before he could.

“Remember. We’re still just friends. We promised.” Said Makoto with a hint of sadness. Goku nodded in reply, then held her by the waist to fly them back to the room. When they landed, Bulma already had little robotic vacuums roaming about the floor clearing the debris.

“You just had to say something didn’t you?” Said Bulma looking directly at Vegeta who only grunted as Gohan set his shoulder back in place.

“We just had to clear things up between us. He was being a good big brother. Weren’t you?” She said as she gave Vegeta a wink that made him blush and turn his head away. Goku was still holding her by the waist as they made their way back to sit on the couch. Gohan, having finished with Vegeta, followed them making room so Makoto could sit between him and his father. Once everything was back to a semblance of order, Bulma took hold of the room again.

“Goku, you are indeed a free man. I looked over the data myself and the marriage was legal, though short lived.” She said matter-of-factly.

“So we were married. The paper isn’t fake or anything?” Asked Goku innocently.

“Nope. Ryosuke was right. It was legitimate paper, legitimately signed, and legally binding until the new law kicked in.” She reiterated.

“It proves that I kept my promise, right?” He asked for confirmation.

“It does. It did. You kept your promise despite what she did to you.”

“Then we have to tell Goten. He has to know what’s going on.” He replied looking to Vegeta for confirmation who nodded in approval, but Bulma wasn’t convinced.

“He’s just a baby! He won’t understand!” She cried out.

“Woman. Do you honestly believe the brat would be better off with her?” Vegeta asked threateningly.

“Do you honestly believe Goten desevers to be taken from his mother?”

“Yes.” Came the unified answer from not only Vegeta, but Goku and Gohan as well.

“I’m not defending her. I’m just saying shouldn’t she at least be warned about all of this?” Said Bulma with as much gusto as she could muster in the increasingly heavy atmosphere. 

“Again woman, are you saying that she should have a say in what happens to the children she bore by raping her husband?” Said Vegeta in a low almost threatening tone. Gohan gripped the fabric of his slacks so hard, his knuckles were turning white and Goku looked more determined the more Bulma tried to get them to see a different point of view.

“She raised them well despite how they were born.” She said as a final statement, but it did nothing to sway the others. Gohan got up to call on his brother and Makoto stood up with him.

“I think it’s time for me to take my leave. I shouldn’t be here for something this personal.” She said as she bowed, and turned to leave, but her hand was caught in Goku’s iron grip.

“You’re staying. I need you to stay.” Was all he said. Makoto looked around the room, but no one gave her any signals as to what she should do. It was to be her decision, and she could sense that what she would do now, would mark her place in the pack. She took a deep breath, nodded and sat back down, allowing Goku to lace his fingers with hers. Gohan left to get his brother and in no time at all they returned with Trunks following behind them. Goten came around the couch to sit on his father’s lap, not bothered by the now mostly clean, but still very much broken windows. Trunks went to his mother’s side to watch what was happening. Goku took Goten in his arms, giving him a strong hug and taking in the boys scent. Goten did the same, although he seemed a bit worried.

“Son, I have to tell you something very important.” The boy simply nodded listening intently. “Your mother… betrayed me. She took advantage of me in a way I can’t explain right now, cuz you’re still too little, but I want you to know that I don’t trust her anymore.” Goten’s little fists bunched in his father’s shirt.

“Why would she do that? Did you make her mad again?” He asked trying to find an explaination for the unknown.

“That’s just the thing little guy. I didn’t. She’s been… taking advantage of me for years, and I didn’t even know it until just recently. It wasn’t anything I did or said. She just decided to take what she wanted and didn’t think to talk to me first.”

“Years?” Asked Goten tears brimming in his eyes.

“Since before Gohan was born.” Goten’s eyes bulged as he began to weep openly. He could tell the emotional damage his father had found was deep and the fact that his own mother was the cause made him almost sick to the stomach. Goku held his son tightly, rubbing his back and running his fingers through the his hair. Once he calmed down, the boy had that same dark flicker in his eyes that his elder brother had, and Makoto could help but notice how quickly the little one had switched loyalty, just like Gohan. Goku stood up keeping Goten in his arms, then looked at Gohan.

“Go to the house. Pack a bag for each of us. If she asks what’s going on, tell her that we know and that we’re all leaving.” Goku and Gohan clasped arms and nodded. Before he left, Gohan kissed the pads of his fingers and tapped Makoto’s cheek. He smiled at her confusion and with that Gohan flew through the open window. Everyone paused for  a moment to take in what had just happened, but no one spoke up.

“Will you stay here?” Asked Makoto trying to recover from the odd salutation she’d just received. No one else thus far commented on it either. 

“No. She’d come looking for us here, and we need to be as far away from her as possible.” Said Goku still holding Goten who was now wrapped tightly around his waist and torso.

“Stay with me then.” Said Makoto before she could stop herself.

“Do you mean that?” Goku said catching her glance and holding it.

“Y… Yes. I mean it. I want all of you to be safe.” She paused for a moment. “With me.”

Goten popped his head out from his father’s shirt to look at Makoto with big round eyes.

“Ms. Makoto?”

“Yes, Goten?” Replied Makoto with an almost motherly tone.

“Can you keep us safe?” He asked knowing that she might not understand his full meaning.

“I believe I can.” She shook her head to correct herself. “I know I can big guy.” She extended her hand and gently cupped his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He smiled sweetly at her before turning his head to take in her scent then extended his arms the way children do when they want to be held. Makoto looked at Goku who nodded then she gently took Goten into her arms carrying his weight effortlessly and he, in turn, latched his arms around her neck shifting his head to and fro continuing to smell her. Eventually, after settling into her grasp, he popped his head up and spoke.

“You smell like chocolate chip cookies and cake.”

“I love baking. You wanna come over and make some with me?” She asked while lightly stroking his back not really sure whatelse to do but be kind. He turned his head to look at his father. 

“Can I dad?”

Goku came up closer to them and rubbed his fingers in the boy’s hair and nodded. Goten, seemingly satisfied, kissed the inside of his hand then tapped Makoto’s forehead and smiled as he jumped out of her arms to stand between her and his father. When asked what he was doing, he answered. 

“I’m making sure no one else takes my new mom.”

Again, Makoto stood in confusion while the saiyan men shared a knowing look.

“Kakarot. You let your sons mark her before you. Make it right.” Was all he said before swiftly exiting the room pulling his son in tow. Bulma followed after knowing she’d be filled in later.

“What did he mean by ‘mark’?” Asked Makoto trying to get a grasp on the situation.

“I’ll tell you once we’ve settled down. We need to meet up with Gohan.” He motioned for her to take his hand, then he pulled her into his grasp and held her tightly. Goten quickly texted his brother to power up then put a hand on his father’s chest. Once Goku zoned in on his son’s energy they zapped out of the room and reappeared in the open sky next to Gohan. Once together, the men looked at Makoto waiting for her directions.

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “Ok. Boys. Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this took me ages to write. Mostly because I was busy with work, but also a bit because I hit a major road block. Goku and Makoto are basically family, at least according to Goku’s kids. Hope everyone whose read up to this point is still willing to read on despite my not so active posting rate.
> 
> Thanks for the support!


	9. Fallen Princess

Chichi was working on her seating arrangements for the reception when the kettle whistled happily that it was ready to be poured. She got up from the dining table that was now covered from edge to edge in wedding preparation details from old save the date cards to fabric samples for decor. After turning off the stove top, she got an old thick dish rag to hold the handle then poured the hot water into a Chinese style teapot that already had tea leaves ready in its tiny colander. She poured herself a shallow cup of tea and sat at the dining table uninhibited. The day was finally reaching its end and she sipped on her tea while watching the sunset without a care in the world. Chichi had spent the entire afternoon making everything perfect for the big day and was elated by all the things she would soon be able to afford. She had good land and a good house thanks to her efforts to tap into her inheritance before her father cut her off, but the situation was far from heaven. It had taken her years to reach this crucial point.

After nearly ten years of living in hell with the only respite being the occasional bought in bed with her unconscious husband, she was about to get the financial boost of a lifetime and the best part was not having to share it with anyone. Living a humble life was not what she was accostumed to and she cursed herself everyday for letting her guard down and getting too greedy those many years ago. If a house and a piece of land were so easy to take without the king of Fire Mountain noticing, how hard could it be to take part of his kingdom? As it turned out, Ox King, her father, was far more intelligent than she gave him credit. His accountants found errors in the distribution of wealth and Chichi’s name stamped on a large piece of land that was prime real estate for the kingdom.  He ordered the immediate revocation of her title, disavowed her from any inheritance, and took back the lands she had stolen save for the small farm which she’d had the forethought to take under an alias. Chichi, however, wasn’t one to back down so easily. Knowing that her father would want to give his wealth to family, and with no other children, she hatched a plan to take his entire kingdom from him. He would give it to her with open arms, but instead of his grandchildren, she would take it all. She would have to get married legally and have children in order for her father to reach out to her again, so she got the dumbest most gullible person she could think of to marry her, Goku. The promise they made when he was just a boy was simply a girlish fantasy that she had no intention, whatsoever, of making true. Had she known that promises for him were like binding contracts, she would have had him promise much more. Even still, when she encountered him again at the World Martial Arts Tournament and confronted him about their promise his immediate acceptance of the situation was almost mind-boggling, but it worked in her favor. She was married to the man for a minuscule month where she tried with all her might to bed the man. Unfortunately, Goku knew nothing about sex and didn’t hint, even once, at having sexual needs or wants, let alone knowing how to vocalize them. What was worse was how he fell into a sleep so deep after a large meal that he couldn’t wake no matter what she did. Then came the fateful night when she’d had enough and needed some satisfaction, and she tried yet again to wake him by stroking the monstrous piece he’d been hiding in his pants. While Goku himself never woke, his member did and that was that. She had the perfect recipe for endless sex without the annoyance of an amateur hastily or worse begrudgingly grabbing her body in foolish attempts to please her. She had a human sex toy that she knew how to turn on and use whenever she wanted. It wasn’t long before she had him lying flat on his back every night for weeks while she took her pleasure. A few nights she’d managed to bring him to release without waking the giant oaf, and Chichi was preganant in no time. After Gohan was born, she focused on the boy to make sure her father got word of her marital and maternal deeds, and while the Ox King did reach out to his grandson, his daughter was still very much a different story. She needed more children, but her “husband” left for years on end to train, even dying a couple of times in the process. She did managed to have another boy in the few pockets of respite Goku would allow himself time with his wife. Now, Chichi was on the verge of proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was a good wife and a great mother in need of her father’s help. 

Throughout the years, Ox King had slowly but surely warmed up to her again, and with all the peril her sons were constantly in, it was easy to cosy up to her father with motherly woes. She never shed for anything in return for their scarce talks together, only that he continue to be a shoulder to cry on a support for the boys. Ox King eventually came round hugging his daughter like he once had and even making mention of returning her inheritence, but for Chichi it was all talk. Until she saw a paper with her name and a large sum for her to collect next to it, she wouldn’t believe her father, so she patiently won his affection with grandchildren who gleefully fought and played with their grandfather. Now that she was planning the “vow renewal,” Ox King was  ecstatic. So much so that he drew up the paperwork to restore her title. She still couldn’t inherit anything since the title was just that, a title, but it was the big first step to her taking it all.  Ox King’s excitement had no bounds as he paid for abosolutely everything for the vow renewal, never bothering with price tags. It was the closest Chichi had ever been to his money and she wasn’t about to let up now that she was almost there.

Lazily, she looked at the clock noting that it was rather late and no one had returned home yet. Even if Goten had decided to stay at Capsule Corp, Bulma would have given her a call to let her know. Gohan had joined a club at school, but even for him, the hour was pretty late. She stopped caring about when Goku came or went, only that he did the jobs asked of him. Still, she sat up and began to clear the dining table to prepare dinner. Perhaps this night she’d have better luck stuffing Goku to the brim and work out some of her frustrations, if he bothered to come home. She was wiping down the table when she heard the sound barrier break. She didn’t bat an eyelash at the huge gust of wind or the sticks and leaves that came wooshing into the house. She simply shrugged her shoulders and made a mental note to resweep the living room. It was when she heard a thunderous crash at the entrance that her blood boiled over and she marched toward the dumb giant who couldn’t reel in his strength and simply turn a doorknob and open a door. To her surprise it was Gohan standing in the doorway staring straight at her with a look of pure unadulterated rage. If cold-blooded rage murder had a face, Gohan’s would be it. Fists clenched, every vein popping out in an effort to control himself, his fury was palpable, but Chichi couldn’t think of a single reason why he would be so upset.

“Gohan, honey what’s wrong?” She asked putting on her best motherly act, reaching out to touch his cheek with her hand, but he took a step back putting distance between them before he spoke.

“Chichi. We know. We’re leaving.” He said through gritted teeth.

And just like that, he shot off towards his room then zipped around from one room to the other gathering clothes, some of Goten’s toys, and other belongings to stuff in a large sack. Chichi was stumped. She couldn’t figure out how her son, and for that matter Goku, knew of her plans to take over Fire Mountain. No, he more than likely meant her situation with his father. She was too close to getting what she wanted. She couldn’t let them leave.

“Sweetheart. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. You know your father isn’t the smartest!” She shouted over the whirlwind of rushing air. “I’m sure I can explain that everything we did, we did as a married couple. Completely consensual!”

Gohan stopped right in front of her breathing heavily through his nose, his energy sparking, eyes flashing back and forth from black to blue. She’d never seen him so angry and while she wasn’t about to give up, she wasn’t entirely sure he would let her live if she kept on talking.

“I am not your son, you backstabbing bitch. You’re lucky father told me not to touch you. Otherwise I’d skin you alive and enjoy every squeal of agony that comes from that putrid mouth.”

Gohan turned on his heel and shot off into the night leaving Chichi paralyzed with fear.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh, I just finished this. I know it’s insanely short, but when I typed that last sentence, I couldn’t bring myself to keep going. 
> 
> #rage murder face 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!  
> Comments are definitely welcome <3


	10. Eden of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes the boys to her safe space.

 

 

Makoto knew she had to take the boys somewhere no one could enter easily. It also had to be a bit secluded, but still feel open and spacious, so she had Goku take them to her private garden. She’d bought the land from the previous owner who could no longer take care of it himself. It was quite an expansive piece of land, a square ten acres fenced with a Japanese style thick four meter tall white earthen wall to ensure privacy. The entrance was guarded by black iron gates set into the walls with an awning covered with Japanese curved tile that covered the perimeter wall as well. The gates were solid and looked heavy but had an intricate design of roses and vines that gathered at the center where presumably a locking mechanism would be, but there was no keyhole or panel of any sort. The property itself was tucked neatly within a heavily forested area on the opposite end of town, far from Chichi’s hut. Makoto was very proud of this space and she knew that it would keep Goku and his boys safe. While floating from above, the men noticed the intricate garden labyrinth within the perimeter wall, but saw no signs of a dwelling or hut for someone, let alone four people, to stay in, but they followed Makoto nonetheless. They touched down in front of the gates and Gohan studied the them intently, but couldn’t see the seems of the doors, not really knowing if they were hidden by the detail of the design or if they just weren’t there, but Makoto walked up to the gates and touched the center most rose speaking in a language that Gohan thought sounded similar to Saiyan, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t fluent like Vegeta or Trunks, who used it to communicate regularly, so he figured it was just his mind trying to make sense of the unfamiliar sounds. The gates opened to a straight cobblestone path with a wooden archway covered in roses just ahead of them. The path had herbs growing in the open spaces and the smell of lavender perfumed the air. Makoto led them through, touching the archways and speaking in that oddly familiar melodic language. With every touch, the flowers of the garden stirred as if Mother Earth herself was gently waking her children from a deep slumber. The tender way she glided her fingertips across the flower petals was so elegant and serene, a stark contrast to the brutal force she’d used on Vegeta not too long ago. The garden seemed to breathe as the night wind swept through the eden. Gohan noted that the path looked nothing like what he’d seen from above and the farther they proceed, the more confused he became. He looked at his father who simply shrugged looking just as lost and confused as he was, while Goten jumped about happily. Once near the center of the property, Makoto touched the archway speaking in that strange tongue and Gohan was certain he’d understood its meaning - home is here, but again he shook the thought away. Her words revealed a tall beige two-story hacienda style home with a burnt red curved tile roof that had not been there a moment ago, not even when they were floating above, and Gohan forgot all about his discovery. The home wasn’t wide set like most haciendas, but it did adopt the traditional “U” shape with its three main structures facing inward and a courtyard in the center. Archways framed the walking path of the house that lead to separate rooms. The courtyard was filled with stone slabs and white grouting with earthen potted plants of varying sizes filling the space with a gentle tranquility. A two-tier stone fountain sat directly in the center with colored lights flashing from within while dark wicker furniture with thick white seating cushions sat framed by the greenery each with a mixture of green, gold, and soft pink decorative pillows. The floor of the main building was covered in a unique soft orange tile with ornate floral patterens that brought warmth to the cool space. Vines scaled the walls and archways creating a lived in feel to the home. All the rooms on the first floor were clearly visible, as the window shades weren’t drawn, showing an entertainment room, gym, an open kitchen, a dining room partially blocked by the pillar of an arch way, then a bathroom, and a large bedroom with two indenical full sized beds. On the second floor there was a large room to the left covered by solid white curtains, Makoto’s room. Next to it was a solid wall that extended to the corner that held her walk in closet and private bath. In the center where the two sides met was a lounging space with a library. Next to it was an arts and crafts room filled with handmade stuffed toys, pillows, dresses, and other small crafts, then a bathroom and spare bedroom like the one on the first floor save for it only having one bed. The house almost seemed too big for just one person, yet none of the men noticed these small details as they were more shocked at its exsistance than its design.

“How did you do that?” Asked Goten excitedly.

“Magic.” Said Makoto with a wink.

“Is this whole place magic?” He asked now looking intently at everything to see what would happen next.

“Kind of. The property is real, as is everything in it. The trick is that every section is in another dimension. You can only see it, if I let you, and you can only enter with my permission. Any passers by just see the gates, wall, and the main labyrinth I carved out when I first got here.”

“Woah…” Said the three saiyans in unison.

“Come on now. I’m sure everyone’s tired. You two can stay in the spare bedroom on the first floor, there.” She spoke to Gohan and Goten as she pointed to an open window where the large room was visible in the moonlight. “It has two beds and is pretty spacious. Goku can be in the spare bedroom above you on the second floor. If you need me, I’ll be in that room over there.” She pointed to the only room whose windows were covered by curtains. “Any questions?”

“Can we get dinner?” Asked Goten a bit sheepishly.

Gohan and Goku both bopped him on the head causing the young saiyan to rub his his hands through his thick hair and whimper slightly, but Makoto shook her head at them.

“In a flash big guy. Just let me freshen up first. Any requests?”

“Cookies‼” 

He shouted with enthusiastic glee, and the two elders bopped the young one again. Goten rubbed his head and smiled jokingly while Makoto bent down to meet his eyes and smiled.

“You got it.”

Goten leapt into her arms as they laughed joyously while Makoto winked at the other two leading them into the house. She dropped off Goten with his brother at their door, then led Goku up the stairs hidden in a pillar up to his room. She opened the door to let him in, but didn’t step over the thresh hold. It was a wide set room with cream colored walls, a deep green vine banner running all around the room and sturdy hardwood floor. The room was sparse in decore with only a mahogany wardrobe to the right, a queen sized bed fit in the center of an arched window, and a small wicker night stand with a potted plant that swayed happily in the evening air. Goku stepped inside then put his hand on the one Makoto was still using to hold the door knob. The fire that ran between them had Makoto blushing furiously, but she couldn’t let herself go so easily. He gestured for her to come in, but she let go of the door knob sliding her hand out from underneath his and took a step back instead.

“Thanks, but a lot has happened. You should talk with your boys about what you’re gonna do now.” She answered.

Goku nodded, and stepped out of his room to embrace her dipping his head into her shoulder to breath in her scent before she left. Makoto still smelled of roses and the deeper he breathed the stronger his grip became. Makoto sighed into his embrace and let her arms wrap around his broad shoulders, as she too drug her nose along Goku’s neck to take in the heady smell of musk and sunshine. She unknowingly found herself taking a step toward his room, but when his hand went to caress her lower back and continued down she snapped back to reality and pulled away holding his face in her hands.

“Not yet. You’re not ready.” She said with a weak smile.

Goku knew all to well that he was ready, but if she didn’t want him willingly, he wouldn’t press her. She put a chaste kiss on his lips then walked down the hall to head to the other side of the house. He waited until she’d reached her room, somehow knowing she’d turn back to look at him. Their eyes met for an instant and he clearly noted a gentle spark before she opened the door then hastily shut it behind her. He smiled as he made his way to the boys’ room to get whatever things Gohan had picked up for him. He entered with no fanfare to see his sons jumping to and from each other’s beds laughing as if the entire evening’s events hadn’t happened.

“Makoto is gonna be the BEST MOM EVER‼” Shouted Goten with boisterous glee.

“She’s amazing Goten!” Gohan leapt over and grabbed his little brother midair in a bear hug bouncing onto the bed. “You missed her slamming VEGETA into the ground back at CC.”

“No way! SHE’S THAT STRONG?” The little half-saiyan’s eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

“Vegeta may have only been in his base form, but even after getting mad, she still hurled him through the window and knocked him into the ground. I wonder how strong she’d be if she could use ki like us.”

“You mean she did all that WITH NO KI?” Goten was grabbing fist fulls of his brother’s vest and looking almost pleadingly into his eyes for more story.

“Nice to know you both okay.” Said Goku interrupting their fun.

They settled down as Goku joined them sitting on the bed opposite Gohan taking Goten in his arms and holding him in his lap.

“So, what are we gonna do about Chichi?” He asked bluntly not wanting to take up too much time before dinner.

“I think she’s hiding something.” Said Goten absentmindedly playing with his father’s shirt.

“Like what?” Asked Gohan whose face was starting to turn red from anger at the mention of her name.

“Well, she married dad, but didn’t tell anyone that it was only for a little while and…” Goten looked at his older brother whose face was beet red. “I’m not gonna talk if you’re too mad to listen.” He said to his brother who looked at his closed fists and took a deep breath through his nose to relax. Once his face was back to its normal hue, Goten nodded and continued.

“Ok, so she’s always talking about stuff. All the time. I don’t think she even knows she’s doing it.”

“She talks even when you were around to hear her?” Asked Gohan remembering her looming presence, deafening screeches, and the searing pain of her ruler on his shoulder, but never any murmuring of wicked plans.

“Well, yeah. It’s mostly when I got home early from school with Trunks. She just never noticed me come in, not even when I called out. Anyway, she was all excited about the new wedding. She said that Ox King would give Gohan and me Fire Mountain, if she proved how much she loved us. How do you even prove how much you love someone?” He finished suddenly more interested in the contents of Gohan’s bag as he floated from his father’s arms to the large bag between the beds to sift through its contents.

“She can’t take Fire Mountain if Ox King gives it to us. Also, why would he?” Said Gohan, thinking out loud.

“I dunno. Old people are weird. Awesome! You brought the Satan action figure!” 

He was clearly done with the conversation as he floated over to the corner to play with his toys. The older two sat in silence thinking of the best course of action. Gohan knew that what ever she had planned, it involved taking an inheritance he and his brother didn’t have yet. Ox King was their grandfather by blood, and while he had doted upon throughout the years, he never hinted at giving them his kingdom. Everything was highly suspect on Chichi’s part, but Gohan needed more information.

“Ok.” Said Goku breaking Gohan’s train of thought. “Goten.” The little one turned around to face his father. “You will try to get as much information on what Chichi is doing as you can. Ask Bulma for help. Gohan, once we find out why she did everything, you get to decided her punishment. Deal?”

The boys looked at each other then at their father and nodded, then Goku had them bathe before dinner, while he went up to his room to do the same.

 

Makoto was standing under the large rectangular shower head that mimicked rainfall with LED lighting currently set at blue in her shower room. The walls were covered in grey tile while the floor was a mix of smooth flatten colored stones in various, reds, greens, blues, and yellows. The outside wall had a long but slim sheer glass privacy window set into it. Underneath were sunken-in shelves where a variety of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and other products stayed. The entire space was large enough to fit at least four people and even had a seating/lounging area. It was meant to be a relaxing getaway, but not tonight. The hot water pelted down as she sank to her knees and put her face in her hands. Having Goku so close was driving her mad and while she was able to keep her composure in front of the boys, she wasn’t fond of the way her body desperately wanted to jump Goku and devour him whole. It felt like something had unleashed inside of her the moment she’d met him. Now that she knew they were free to go to each other, it was getting harder and harder to hold herself back. She knew it was in her nature to follow her instincts, as it was for all people of Jupiter, but this was ridiculous. Her instincts wanted to climb him like a tree then plow him into the next century, and the worst part was that she wanted to so badly. Still she clenched her jaw and pushed her wants to the side because now was about him, not her. 

After cleaning herself up, she slid open the glass door, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the built-it shelf next to the shower door to dry off. She slipped into a red satin nightgown that went down to her knees with lace trim on the neck and hem line and wore a sheer blush-colored wrap dress with three-quarter length sleeves over it. The dress cut low enough to reveal the red lace underneath while the wide ties of the wrap gently accentuated her waistline. It was simple, but more importantly, wouldn’t get in the way while she cooked. Of course, in the back of her mind, she hoped Goku would appreciate it, but she would never say such things out loud, not yet. She didn’t bother with shoes and made her way to the first floor where her magnificent kitchen stood at the center of everything. It was wide and deep with an island big enough to have its own sink, two built-in fully stocked wine coolers, and a bar-style seating area with two chairs at the end. The main sink was in front of a small arched window that looked out onto the vegetable garden in the back. To the left of the sink was a solid two meters of counter space, two dishwashers, and open cupboards. At the end stood a substantial-sized stainless steal double door refrigerator with an ice dispenser on the left door and an LED panel that with simple gestures showed the contents of the fridge as well as the date and weather on the other. The bottom half had two large freezer compartments where she kept her prepped meat and fish separately. Beyond that was the door to the garden then in the far corner of the room, her pantry and stock rooms. To the right of the main sink was a bit of free space followed by a four burner gas stove top with pot-filler attachment, fish grill, and oven. Next to it was more counter space where a rice cooker, coffee pot, and slow-cooker lived followed by two more stacked ovens then a bit of counter space where a microwave was set in the cupboard above. A full knife set stood in a wooden block on the open space next to the stove along with a few other regularly used utensils gathered in a wooden utensil stand. Wasting no time, Makoto fired up the ovens and pulled out ingredients from the fridge to get dinner started. She’d been there for about an hour simply prepping the food when Goten peeked his head out from behind the support pillar sniffing about. Makoto already had an assortment of vegetables and meats set in different areas to avoid contamination and she glided from the stove to the island where most of the vegetables laid, to the ovens checking on a few items that were already baking. Goten was mesmerized. It was like watching his father or Vegeta training. The things they could do were a far cry from where he was and as he looked at his future mother working the kitchen with such skill and effortlessness, it almost made him cry it was so beautiful. Chichi never looked like that in the kitchen. She always stomped around angrily smashing pans against the burners and cursed vehemently when the oil would inevitably splash her. Makoto’s dress swished about like flowers in a breeze and her hair pulled high in a pony tail bounced happily on her head. Where Chichi was at war with her kitchen, Makoto was completely in sync with hers. Goten didn’t even catch Makoto’s words, he was so entranced with her.

“I’m sorry. What?” He asked, blinking to regain his whereabouts.

“I said, if you want to help, you’re more than welcome.” She said as she pushed freshly sliced carrots off her wooden cutting board and into a large metal pot on the stove.

“You mean, I can come in?” He asked shocked at the proposal.

“Yeah, big guy. This is your house now, too. Come peel these potatoes.” She said bobbing her head in the direction of a hefty sack on the counter next to the fridge, never breaking her stride as she turned to the island to pull the first of many steaks from a dark yellowish-red marinade. Goten floated over to the sack and stood by not knowing what his next step should be. Makoto pointed her knife at a vegetable peeler hanging from a row of hooks on a rail with other utensils above the main sink.

“Use that tool there, but before you do anything wash your hands.” Her words didn’t sound so much like an order as they did a firm suggestion.

“But I just took a bath.” Goten protested.

“It’s a precaution, big guy. The cleaner your hands are the happier the food is. You don’t want to eat sad food, do you?” She asked as she cocked her eyebrow at him.

He shook his head looking at his hands and wondering if his skill was adequate enough for what she needed.

“Good. Then bring the potatoes over to this sink.” She ordered gently. “Wash each one before you peel them, then put them in this empty glass bowl.” She nudged at the large bowl sitting on a metal scale. “We’ll need about a kilo, so when the number on the scale says 1000, you can stop. Got it?” She asked prepping the next steak. She waited for him to nod then continued her instruction. “If you can peel all those potatoes without cutting yourself, I’ll let you quarter them too. Deal?” 

Gohan’s eyes lit up and he rushed over to hug Makoto’s leg. She was about to scold him for getting too close to the hot stove, but he was already at the sink washing his hands, so she let it go with a smile and returned to work. After bringing over the potatoes, he stayed afloat just above the sink and started washing his first spud then began to peel while Makoto put two large steaks in hot cast iron pans to sear while she continued with the other vegetables. They worked together in harmony as if it were an activity they did every day. Goten flew around grabbing pots and pans for Makoto and she continued to work the stove and ovens to their limits.

“Goten. I think I’m gonna need another stove and more ovens. This is looking to be a lot of food, but I don’t think it’s enough.” She said as they both bursted with laughter. 

“Well you two are getting along quite well.” Said Gohan leaning against the archway that connected the kitchen to the courtyard.

“You could help you know.” Replied Makoto winking at him from the island to come in.

“Gohan, this place is awesome. I haven’t cut myself once!” He excitedly waved from his spot next to the main sink, where he was now quartering the potatoes he’d finished peeling.

“Um… Is that ok?” Asked Gohan looking a bit unsure.

“Come get the plates and help set the table. Then get the cookies from the ovens over there.”

Gohan didn’t have time to respond or ask follow up questions, as she’d immediately gone back into her cooking world knowing that he was smart enough to do everything that she’d asked. Gohan timidly wandered over to the cupboards and took out plates, bowls, and cups carrying everything to the dinning room. After setting the table, he went to the ovens and was about to ask where the oven mits were when he decided it better to look before asking and found them in the drawer next to the ovens. The countertops already had metal racks set out to lay the cookies on to cool. Gohan opened the top most oven and inadvertently drooled at the decadent smell. He closed his eyes for a moment to take in their scent, relaxing completely at the feeling of home that they brought. He had a hold on the top most tray, ready to take them out and lay them on the cooling racks when he felt a gush of wind and heard a yelp from behind. Goku had caught the unmistakable scent of Makoto’s cookies. Unable to control his beast or himself, he darted from his room through the archway and in an instant had Makoto in his arms taking her mouth in his. Gohan and Goten stared at the scene developing before them in utter shock. Goten looked on curiously at the two adults as their faces tried their hardest to fuse together, until his brother pulled him by the arm making him drop his knife in the sink and bolted into the garden. If the dimensions of the garden worked the way he thought, they wouldn’t be able to hear anything. He rushed through the rose archway and was thankful at the instant silence that greeted them on the other side. Looking back, he saw nothing but the entrance to the labrynth and thanked the gods Makoto’s portals closed automatically.

Back in the kitchen, Goku couldn’t contain himself, the smell was driving him wild just like their first dinner together. Only now, he had no intention of stopping, not now that nothing was holding him back. Makoto couldn’t help the fire building in the pit of her stomach. When he finally broke their kiss, he turned off the burners then went quickly back to work crashing into her lips. Goku had never wanted anyone so badly. Makoto was finished. He was ready. He was showing her that he was ready, and she was done being polite. She pressed her tongue against his lips for entry, but the unfamiliar action surprised him at first causing him to pull away. He took the brief pause to take her in his arms and transport them to his room. Makoto stepped out of his embrace, holding onto the ties of the wrap dress. Slowly, she untied the knot and Goku followed suit untying his gi. Together they stood completely bare for one another breathing heavily in the crisp night air. Goku wasn’t sure what he was looking at only that he was certain he’d never seen anything as beautiful as the goddess that stood before him. Her eyes were wide, but dilated like a predator about to hunt. Her lips, puffy and red from kissing, were slightly parted. His eyes traveled down to her full breasts, pink nipples taut from the cool night breeze that flowed through the open window. Her body curved in showing the contours of her abdominal muscles then curved again to round hips, her sex covered by neatly kept auburn curls. Her thighs and calves looked strong and Goku didn’t know what to do with all these beautiful gifts presented before him. His blood boiled and his skin burned in excitement at the heady scent of her arousal. 

Makoto’s eyes wandered over his gorgeous battle scars and defined muscles, then her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Goku’s engorged member that stuck out like a torpedo ready to obliterate her. Heart pounding, Makoto stepped forward gently pushing Goku back until he plopped onto the bed with a gentle bounce. Knowing this was essentially his first time, she wasn’t going to let him just plow into her, that would be for another night. No, tonight, she was going to show him just how much she wanted him and how good making love to someone could feel. Goku eyes were intense as he laid back against his elbows. His beast didn’t like her taking dominance, but the look in her eyes made him yield. Certainly, she knew what to do and he wanted to learn everything he could to please her. Makoto smiled as she went to her knees at the foot of the bed, slowly gliding her hands up his massive thighs pressing her fingers into his bulging muscles. He sucked in his breath, but didn’t dare move. He knew that she was about to do something that his mind couldn’t possibly comprehend. She gently placed a kiss at the tip of his pulsing rod and Goku instantly tensed in fear and anticipation. Makoto put a hand on his stomach to calm him, then lowered her head. Goku gripped the bed sheets not knowing what she was about to do, but not wanting her to stop.

“Makoto,  what are you…”

Goku completely forgot what words were as she licked the underside of his thick member, sucking on the tip gently then kissing it. She languidly circled the head of his shaft with her tongue and softly blew on the freshly wet area sending shivers up his spine. She kissed the tip again before taking as much of his manhood into her mouth as she could and pumping the rest with her hands. His pleasure sensors overrode everything as he hung his head back succumbing to feeling of his amazon’s hot mouth on his shaft sucking and licking as her hands skillfully gripped his base and sack. His vision became spotted and blurry the more she stroked and worked her tongue around him, practically blinding him with pleasure. Her hands moved faster; her mouth sucked harder, he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Goku felt sick and euphoric all at once, her ministrations so foreign, yet he wanted more. His pulse thundered in his ears as his heart pounded against his rib cage with every stroke from Makoto’s firm but soft hands. Instinctively, he grabbed a handful of hair and pushed her closer, rocking his hips to push more of his length into her. He felt his loins tighten, but she didn’t stop, choosing instead to grip harder and pump faster.

“Makoto!”

His voice rasped out her name just as he burst into the hot cavern of her mouth and he collapsed onto the bed, spent. He managed to look down at Makoto, now standing at the edge of the bed, white milky essence dripping from the corners of her lips as she smiled. She looked into his eyes as she visibly swallowed his seed, licking her lips clean.

“What was that?” He asked through ragged breath.

“That.” Said Makoto as she slowly kissed his lower abdomen, licking the mounds of his muscles as she made her way up to his chest. “That was just fun.” 

Then she teasingly bit down on his erect nipple. He roared back to life and flipped them over fully erect.

“You’ll pay for that.” Goku growled out through gritted teeth as he had her pinned down on the bed straddling her with her hands above her head.

“Will I?” 

She smirked as she pulled his right hand to her face to suck on his thumb before biting down on it. Goku growled low in this throat, eyes piercing before he dove down taking her left breast into his mouth and suckled on her taut nipple. Makoto pulled her hands free dug her nails into his scalp holding on for dear life as Goku switched to her other breast. His hands scorched her skin as they roamed her body hungrily earning him desperate moans of exstacy from his mate. With renewed confidence, he left a trail of small bites and kisses down her belly until he reached the V of curls covering her sex and breathed in the full scent of her arousal from her feminine entrance. Goku paused for a moment, spreading her legs wide and parting her folds to look at her sex curiously. He wanted to pleasure her and he figured, if he felt good when she touched and sucked on him down there, he could do something similar for her. He studied the slightly protruding nub at the top of her sex, noting that it quivered ever so slightly like it was begging to be touched. Makoto was a bit embarrassed at his staring, but she knew he wasn’t being rude. She kept her breathing steady gently combing her fingers through his thick mane. She was about to give him some advice until he found her bud and licked it long and hard with the flat of his tongue. 

“Oh gods, YES!” She moaned digging her nails into his scalp.

Goku smiled at her reaction and proceeded to make good on his threat. He latched onto the tiny bundle of nerves and suckled to his hearts content, leaving Makoto a screaming mess. She squeezed her thighs against his head and bucked her hips to try and get closer.

“Goku. Don’t. Stop.” She gasped feebly nearing her peak.

Goku was in heaven. Her screams and moans were music to his ears and the more he sucked, the more prominent her smell of arousal became. Makoto was beside herself, grabbing onto Goku’s hair and trying with all her might to push him further forward. He’d found her entrance and with a bit of apprehension inserted a single finger to see what would happen. 

“Yes, Goku. Keep going.” She panted as she grabbed her own breast to massage it while Goku worked.

Makoto’s groan of pleasure let him know he was on the right track. He could feel her walls gripping his finger and it excited him to think of how it would feel when he entered her. He then began to pump his finger curling it about while he continued to play with her swollen bud. Makoto was screaming with pleasure, now fully flushed and panting as he took her higher and higher. Goku’s chest rumbled at her sounds, but she was moving about too much, so he pushed her down against the bed with his free hand. Makoto was beside herself as he added another fingered and happily curled them inside her, hitting the perfect spot. She cried out as she fell into oblivion. Her entire body burst with pleasure leaving behind nothing but pure satisfaction, but Goku didn’t stop and she was soon climbing again. He inserted yet another finger pumping faster and faster as he curled them inquisitively again. Makoto screamed as she crashed into a second climax, her vision blurred with tears as she sagged into the bed. Goku had yelled in triumph at her squirming form and relented giving her a moment to recover. He smelled remnants of the double climax he had no clue he’d pushed her into, then licked the remains from his fingers relishing in its sweetness. He looked down at Makoto who was panting and shivering from the intense pleasure, and for a brief moment, he thought he’d gone too far. He climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms to comfort her.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m sorry.” 

He was truly worried he had done something wrong, but Makoto put a hand on his cheek and smiled a goofy smile with her hooded eyes.

“You. You are amazing.” She managed to whisper while trying to catch her breath.

She pulled him down to her to share a gentle kiss before she turned them over so he was on top. She put her hands on his face and nodded. Goku swallowed hard. He knew that this was the real thing. He was about to take Makoto and his beast was hungry for her. She helped him position himself at her entrance, spreading her folds wide for easier access. Goku pressed forward and groaned, eyes rolling back, at the intense heat that enveloped him. His arms nearly gave out from underneath him, but Makoto held him up. He pushed past the pleasure to look into her eyes. They connected and it sent a quivering charge through him, so he pressed further. Her back bowed pushing her plump breasts toward him which he gently kissed. Every inch of him stretched her with delicious agony, but she was determined to take all of him. Her whimpers of pleasure confused Goku, but Makoto stroked the back of his hand to let him know she was fine. She was spectacular. He continued to push forward and Makoto hooked her legs around his waist to lift her hips so he could go deeper. She panted trying to steady herself, so he cradled her back with one arm. He looked down at their joined bodies, wondering if she was ok. Goku wanted to move, desperately, but he remembered Bulma saying if a man was too big for a woman, they could hurt her. He wasn’t sure if he qualified as big, but he didn’t want to risk it either way, so he waited. Her walls gripped him like a vice and it was all he could do to not spill into her that instant, but he held on. Looking into her eyes, Goku saw her tears, but she shook her head. 

“I’m fine. I’m great.” She gently moved her hips to test his size and groaned. “Goku.”

She was ready and nodded. Goku took a deep breath through his nose and slowly began to pump in and out of her trying desperately not to harm her with his inexperience. Makoto sensed his hesitation and pulled his head down to hers. She took his lips hungrily then bit down on his lower lip. Goku roared inadvertently slamming into her.

“Take me, Goku.” She growled out slightly tugging on a tuft of his hair.

With that Goku lifted her hips up and thrust in and out of her with passion, and Makoto could only moaned at his ferocity. The force of his love sent her into a screaming frenzy, but he silenced her with his tongue. They danced in a battle of give and take as Goku continued his ferocious rhythm. The sound of flesh on flesh slapping had Makoto creaming, drenching his thick shaft with more of her feminine juices as he continued his unslaught. She drug her nails down his back drawing blood and eliciting roars of passionate anger from him. As punishment, Goku took one of her bouncing mounds into his mouth to suck and tease while his thumb found her bud. He didn’t stop. He didn’t relent, and Makoto was at his mercy. His girth and length were far more than any other lover she’d had, and his uninhibited almost immeasurable power sent her climbing towards her doom. Goku couldn’t hold back much longer and dipped his head to her shoulder and breathed in her intoxicating scent. The fingers at her core rubbed and twisted the sensitive bead between his fingers, moving faster and faster, and Makoto felt herself tense ready to release.

“Together.” Goku grunted in her ear.

He opened his mouth onto her shoulder, his canine teeth protruding and slightly grazing her skin, sending shivers down her back. Makoto took a deep breath and did the same, her canines scratching at his rough skin. Goku couldn’t help but slam into her harder as his beast had all but taken over, but Makoto held on. Just as they were reaching their peak, they both bite down and a burst of electric energy shot through them tipping over the edge. Goku slammed as far as he could go and he let his need for her spill into her womb as the sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he groaned out his climax. Makoto felt her whole body tighten only to shatter into a million pieces the instant she pierced Goku’s skin and tasted his blood on her tongue. The walls of her velvet heat gripped him hard draining him of every last drop before he finally went limp and collapsed by her side his now flaccid member falling out with a wet smack. 

Goku saw her shivering again and wrapped her in his arms rubbing her back as she came down from her high. He licked her mark and his eyes fluttered at her taste. He was completely spent, but he was fine. This was more than he could have asked for. 

“Hey.” She gently whispered when she regained her wits.

“What?” Goku braced himself for an earful. His inexperience had certainly shown.

“You’re pretty goood at this.” She giggled, then licked his mark for good measure. 

“Th… thanks.” He replied threw gritted teeth when she licked his mark. Makoto reached up to kiss him deeply and he let out a sigh of relief. He eventually broke away only to pepper light kisses down her neck and shoulders, finally kissing and licking the area where he’d bit her. Makoto nestled into his embrace and let out another giggle. Goku pulled them apart to look at her.

“What now?” He asked curiously.

“We should probably tell the boys it’s safe to come back.” She snickered.

Goku let out a full belly laugh and nodded.

“We never even got to have dinner.” He added as he pulled them up to a sitting position. Makoto rubbed her inner thighs knowing they would no doubt be sore. Goku touched her concerned, then noticed that she was happy. He felt her happiness.

“You’re happy that I hurt you?” He asked confused.

“Haha. Well this is gonna take some getting used to.” She put a hand on his cheek. “I’m happy because I know you can love me. No other man can love me the way you do. The pain is natural because it had been a while since my last time with someone.” She smiled devilishly. “Especially someone so big.” 

She slid her fingers down his limp member that perked up at her touch. 

“You want to go again?” She whispered in his ear, as Goku felt himself stirring again.

He pulled her into his lap so she straddled him and licked her mark continuing up to her ear which he gently nibbled.

“After dinner.” He growled into her ear, and Makoto groaned at the feral sound. 

Goku smirked at her reaction and kissed her cheek. Makoto held his face in her hands and looked at him with pure trust and love, then kissed him deeply before pulling away and jumping out of his arms, so they could both get dressed and find the boys.

 

 

 

 

 ********************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

Gohan didn’t know where to go, but as soon as he and Goten passed through the first archway, he noticed that the house had once again faded from view and with it the smell of dinner. He stopped mid-air just before going through the next arch way with Goten still firmly in his grip. He looked around not seeing any place to relax or sit down. He didn’t want to risk going further into the garden without knowing the other passwords, so he took Goten to a corner at the end of a path and sat on the grass.

“What was that?” Asked Goten.

“Dad’s going to mark Makoto. I don’t think he’d planned to do it so soon, but oh well.”

“Did we have to leave? I know it looked weird, but that was it wasn’t it?”

“There’s… more to it. It’s different for adults. You’ll learn when it’s time.” Said Gohan in a tone that Goten took to mean it was the end of that conversation. 

The two looked around admiring the night sky and the fresh rose blossoms in their vibrant colors, but it wasn’t long before Goten got fussy and started walking up and down the grass lane, but never turning to go through the arch. Eventually, he stopped right in front of the door and stared at it quizzically.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Gohan.

“I was just thinking. I don’t remember how to get back. Do you know how to get back? Cause, I don’t know how to get back.” Said Goten after several moments of silence.

“I might. The language she used sounds a lot like Saiyan. I think I can figure out the sounds.”

“She’s saiyan?” Asked Goten in shock.

“No. I said she spoke something that SOUNDS LIKE Saiyan. It could be something totally different.” Gohan answered calmly. “There’s a lot about her we don’t know, but I can’t help but feel like we’re connected. That’s why I marked her. She felt more like a mom than Chichi ever did. With that woman, I always felt like I was under martial law.” 

Goten blinked at the large word and Gohan chuckled. 

“It means living without freedom basically. With that woman, I never felt loved. I felt like an animal being groomed and trained for someone else’s approval. The books, studying, whippings, all of it was to prove something, but I have no clue what. Makoto is just… love. When she looks at you, you can tell she listens and wants the best for you. She wants you to be great, but doesn’t baby you. I’m sure she has rules that we’ll learn while living with her, but I don’t think I’ll ever feel smuthered. Not by her.” He finished with a smile on his face. 

“I know what you mean.” Said Goten chiming in. “Ms. Makoto sees me. She knew I was watching her in the kitchen and invited me in. I liked that a lot.” 

Goten was now running up and down the lane smelling all of the flowers while Gohan looked about at the vast assortment of roses and other blossoms wondering how long it had taken Makoto to grow all of it. She didn’t seem like the type to use magic to force growth, but it all seemed like too much to have grown in less than twenty years.

“Gods, I wonder how long it took to grow all of this?” He asked absentmindedly.

_Two lifetimes plus ten years in this one._

Gohan jumped to a standing position and looked at Goten who was also staring at him with a look of pure terror.

“Please tell me you answered your own question.” Goten pleaded from his spot just out of arms reach from his brother and too scared to move. 

Gohan shook his head in response.

_They hear us! They hear us!_

The voices were like whispers on the wind, and the two boys whippped around trying to figure out where the sound they’d heard came from. 

_Our princess brings gifts of youth._

They both jumped into each other’s arms, Gohan holding his younger brother protectively, for all his strength, Goten was still only six and feared unknown monsters in the dark like any other child.

_Are you of Saya, young ones?_

Gohan and Goten both looked at each other knowing that it was definitely neither of them who had just spoken. They scanned the garden with their superior sight, but they saw nothing but the greenery and flowers waving in the wind.

“Who’s there?” Asked Gohan gripping Goten tighter towards him and holding a stance ready to fight.

_Us, little ones. Here. And here! And here!_

Again no one appeared despite the boys clearly hearing the shouts come from all around them. Gohan slowly approached the archway, preparing to speak what he hoped was the password to return to the house not caring what state they would find the adults in, until a soft hand on his shoulder made him jump ten meters in the air. He looked down to see his parents, fully clothed and smiling. Gohan noted that he’d just referred to both of them as parents instinctively and smiled. He released Goten and they both floated down to see their new mother. The chatter had died down, and they both looked at each other, then at their mother who was simply glowing. The mark on her shoulder was fresh the purplish-black bruise blossomed beautifully and the blood had congealed forming a natural cover that would eventually leave the scar of a mated mark. It was done. She was their mother now. The boys lunged forward knocking the wind out of her with their strong hugs. Goku let out a huge laugh letting the boys get to know her touch and smell.

“You look beautiful mother.” Said Gohan with tears in his eyes.

He held her as hard as he could breathing in the wonderful scent of sunshine, roses, and sweets. It was a mix of her and his father and it was the perfect combination. Makoto put a gentle kiss on the side of his head gently holding him with one are and rubbing Goten’s hair gently with her fingers as the boy rubbed his face in the side of her leg.

“Mama, you smell like summer…” Goten breathed deep. “And cookies…” Then again. “And flowers.”

She smiled sweetly at the boy’s praises then looked over at Goku who admittedly felt a prick of jealousy at all the attention the boys were getting. Makoto, feeling his unease, looked his way and winked - after dinner.

_She’s married. Our princess married!_

Makoto tried to stifle a laugh while Gohan and Goten broke away to look about again trying to figure out where the mysterious sound was coming from. Goku, too, looked about unphased as he felt Makoto’s calm within him and knew that whatever it was, it was safe. Makoto noticed their reactions and had to confirm if they’d in fact reacted to the garden.

“Boys, be honest now. Did you hear that?” She asked, pulling Gohan and Goten’s faces towards her.

_They hear, princess! They hear us!_

“Mama… what’s…” Goten started trembling again, eyes darting about still unsure of where the danger was coming from.

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s ok. Come here.” 

She took Goten into her arms and stood up, rocking him as she rubbed his back to soothe him.

“Mother, what’s going on?” Asked Gohan still stunned.

“It’s the flowers.” She answered. “You’re just hearing the flowers, sweetheart.” She cooed in Goten’s ear.

She walked over to a wall where a group of roses had gathered to form a perfect circle. She turned so that Goten could see what was happening and kissed his cheek before speaking.

“Introduce yourself big guy. They won’t bite.”

_We do, however, scratch._

Makoto sucked air through her teeth as a warning and the flowers shrunk momentarily before blooming again. Goten blinked back the tears that were trying to escape, then sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm.

“I’m.. Goten.” He said through sniffles.

_We are Eterna Flora. You may call us Etna, little one._

Goten smiled and bowed his head. Gohan also introduced himself and the flowers shook excitedly, then Goku stepped forward to speak to them. 

“Hi. I’m Goku. My saiyan name is Kakarot.”

_He is strong of will and body. He will bring good blood, princess._ Said the roses.

Goten, feeling better, let go of Makoto and stood on his own. Gohan still a bit confused asked why they could hear the garden now versus when they first arrived.

“Well they were asleep earlier, but these flowers are all from the planet Saya and only speak to decendants of that planet. The seeds were brought over to Jupiter during the first conquests, hundreds of years ago. The flowers took to the land easily and grew without being invasive.”

“By Saya, do you mean Saiyan?” Asked Gohan.

“The people of Saya are called Saiyans. I think they changed the name of the planet when King Vegeta took power, but my people still call it Saya.” She said gently patting Goten’s head as she spoke.

“So are you Saiyan like us, mama?” Asked Goten looking up at her quizzically.

“I’m a descendent. My great-great-great grandmother, a princess and general at the time of the conquests, led our people to victory over the Sayain invaders. Their rules of combat stated that they surrender completely to the battle winner, and since we were victorious they gave into the will of the royal court. They were taken to the great temple to be judged by the All Father, Zeus, who deemed them worthy of life and had them integrate with Jovians. My grandmother was one of the first to marry a Saiyan, but it didn’t take long for the two races to join giving birth to a new mixed race of Jovians.” She looked at Gohan, Goku, then Goten and blinked before realizing what Goten had asked in the first place. “Wait? Like you? You’re Saiyans?”

“Yep. I’m one hundred percent the real deal while the boys here are half human.” Said Goku proudly.

“Oh. Well, yeah. That explains...” She paused. “A lot of other things.” 

She glanced at Goku’s shoulder where the bruise of his mark was now climbing up to the side of his neck peaking out from under his blue shirt. She had wondered why or how he knew to bite her, but had chalked it up to his instincts following her lead. As it turned out, they were from the same people. A loud grumble came from both Goten and his father interrupting her train of thought and making her and Gohan laugh whole heartedly.

“Come on everybody. There’s plenty of food ready to serve back in the kitchen. Let’s go home.”

Together they walked to the archway and, like before, Makoto touched the wooden frame. This time however, she looked at her sons and husband and spoke slowly so they could learn her words and in the new language of her generation said “Your heart is home.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write and I’m still not 100% sure about it, but here it is! I’m sorry I didn’t post sooner. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome!  
> And thank you for sticking around this long.


	11. Great Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very different days with two very fortunate outcomes, depending on the point of view.

 

“The children aren’t here.” 

Bulma had said it concretely with no room for argument so as to make it clear to Chichi that she was no longer welcome, but she wasn’t going to give up so easily. They were standing in the foyer at the main entrance of Capusle Corp. Chichi had gone to look for the boys thinking that they had taken refuge there. After Gohan’s outburst in the hut, it had been weeks since she’d seen either of them. That day, while she knew Gohan was no longer an option, she had hoped to bring Goten back thus starting her search at Capsule Corp. She was certain that with a little persuasion she could get him to return to her. After all, he was still very young and impressionable. Her access had been denied at the security gate, and if it hadn’t been for Bulma’s mother inviting her in, Chichi wouldn’t have made it any further. The two were at an impass, neither budging or giving way and while Chichi was right to fear Bulma’s intelligence, she knew she had the upper hand in combat. As long as she was careful to never leave herself exposed, she could subdue her if need be to get to the child.

“Where are my kids, Bulma?” Chichi asked with as much feigned worry as she could muster against Bulma’s well trained eye.

“I already told you. They’re with their mother.” Said Bulma unflinching.

“Please… Where are they?” Chichi pleaded letting her voice crack then swallowing hard to clear it. 

“Like I said, they’re with their mother. Now get out.” Bulma’s arms were crossed.

Chichi took notice as the scientist pulled herself up to her full height bringing her up just a breath taller than herself. She looked up into the blue eyes filled with anger, holding her gaze and never backing down.

“I’M their mother! BULMA LET ME SEE THEM!” Chichi wailed in mock despair.

“Did Goku ever bite you?” Bulma asked calmly with a knowing smile.

“What? What are you talking about? Don’t change the subject. Let me see my children.” She squeaked as she forced tears to well in her eyes.

“Impressive display, but it won’t work here.” Bulma scoffed. “And now I know for sure that I won’t ever let you into this house. You’re not a part of this family. You’re not even a part of the one you claim to have.”

“Bulma, please. I just want to see my children.” She said through sniffles and hiccups as she prepared to hyperventilate. “I… miss them.”

Bulma didn’t break her stride as she moved to face Chichi, hands balled into fists at her sides. Chichi still stood strong, knowing this may be the only chance she’d get to search for Goten.

“You’d better pray to the gods that I never figure out what you’re up to because when I do, I’m going to tell them. Oh trust me when I say that you’ll pay for what you did and what you’re doing with Saiyan justice.” Her voice was low as she stared Chichi down. “My husband is expertly trained in the art of torture and I have enough money to keep anyone quite. Now get out of my house, bitch.”

Chichi looked Bulma in the eyes and nodded. She knew all too well that her threat wasn’t without teeth, but Chichi had planned well. She hadn’t left a scrap of digital evidence, and the paper trail was even thinner. With their eyes locked in a battle of strength, Chichi pulled her arm back and clocked Bulma with a right hook knocking her out cold. There wouldn’t be much time, but she had to try and find the child. She raced down the labyrinth of halls and corridors to the children’s play room - empty. She rocketed to the gravity room, the warning light outside wasn’t lit, but she opened the door regardless to check. She rushed in, searching for black spiked hair, but there was no one. Chichi turned on her heel and ran straight for the garden in the back just as alarms started blaring, and a monotone voice came over the speakers in the house.

“Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Initiating system lockdown.”

Chichi continued down the halls as metal doors started covering the room entrances and dividers cut off her escape from behind. Whether Goten was there or not, she couldn’t risk her life to get him, so she continued at top speed down the hall until she reached a window. The metal cover was descending upon it, but she leapt through leading with her shoulder breaking the glass and rolling out onto the lawn. Without stopping, she rushed past the standard guards, knocking a few of them out as she went. She saw the outer wall, but it was too high for her to jump over. Instead, she set her sights on the oak tree near the edge of the property. She could clear the distance if she planned it well enough. As the hoard of patrol men came rushing behind her, she took a breath to steady her feet then launched herself upward and grabbed onto the thickest branch that might take her weight. It cracked but didn’t break giving her the opportunity to swing her leg up and over. She proceeded to climb upward finding the bough closest to the outer wall.

“There’s no where to go. Come down from the tree madam.” Ordered an officer from the ground.

Chichi didn’t bother listening to him. She was more worried about the sound barrier that had just broken behind her. This was it, she had to jump. If she could clear the wall and make it to the crowded streets, Vegeta would be obligated to back away, no longer free to take his prey regardless of body count. Chichi held her balance on the branch then hurled herself at the wall. She had mostly cleared it, but her toes caught on the edge slamming her face first into the outer wall then bouncing off landing back first into the shrubbery. She’d felt a few bones crack and her foot was probably useless, but surgery was nothing in comparison to what Vegeta would do to her if she let him catch up. She managed to limp her way to the main street pushing past strangers as she headed for the first tall building in sight. 

Hobbling as fast as she could she made a hard turn right and practically fell through the revolving doors of a department store just as she heard Vegeta’s roar of anger. She couldn’t stop. That beast was a tracker by trade and could find her all too easily by scent alone, so she teetered further in. She’d entered into a ladies clothing store the racks neatly laid out for the perfect shopping experience, but she was more interested in the perfume. Chichi heard people coming up to help her, but she shrugged them off desperate to put distance between her and the demon that was surely on his way. She had to cover her scent. The people would only provide so much protection from a master extractionist. She followed the path knowing it would no doubt lead to the glass palace of perfumes. In no time at all, the overwhelming aroma of fragrances caught up to her and she slugged toward it. The vendors looked simply horrified at the dirt and blood covered limping woman in a weathered chinese dress and pants. Chichi grabbed bottle after bottle of samples, dowsing herself with each one. The ladies tried their best to get her attention, but she wasn’t having it. She still wasn’t safe. Running out of options, she turned to one of the women in desperation.

“We’re gonna need medical attention.”

“We, Miss?” Said a plump woman in a traditional black jacket and white blouse looking completely bewildered at the old woman’s sudden exclamation. Chichi then lurched forward grabbing the woman’s arm. Using their momentum, Chichi spun them around to slam the woman’s face into the display case and a blood curdling scream rang throughout the store. The poor lady wailed in agony as blood poured from the gashes on her face and neck.

“Now call an ambulance!”

Chichi grunted an order and the initially stunned women quickly scrambled about in an effort to get their bearings again. One lady found the phone behind the counters and quickly dialed emergency services. Chichi busied herself by wiping the woman’s blood with a ripped piece of her clothing then spreading it all over her face and arms trying hard to cover herself with it completely. The floor was stained with the woman’s urine after she’d lost control due to fear and shock. Chichi was simply thankful. The more of that woman’s smell that filled the air, the less likely it would be that Vegeta would find her. Chichi heard another loud boom outside and she crouched down next to the bleeding saleswoman. There was a gust of wind that nearly forced the revolving doors off of their fixtures. Just then two teams of paramedics came rushing in and took both women away on stretchers. Chichi forced herself to calm down and lowered her heart rate to nothing more than a mild freight. She didn’t want to risk the beast tuning into her franticly pumping organ. There were screams coming from the entrance, and she knew he was in the building, but she was already being swiftly taken away. The paramedics ran through the crowds of people as they parted to let them through. Chichi kept breathing steadily as the wind rushed past her and the medical team continued on their journey to the emergency vehicle. People were staring, phone cameras were flashing, and the beast named Vegeta kept on walking, following the scent of piss and blood. They were far from sight by the time Vegeta had entered the walkway of the mall, but Chichi still held her breath. Even outside, as she was being wheeled into the ambulance, Chichi refused to relax. When they finally took off and had traveled for nearly thirty minutes without interruption, Chichi finally let out a breath of relief. The medics were checking her vitals and asking questions about how she got in such a state and she answered with as much truth as she saw fit.

“My husband and I had a very bad break up and his friend didn’t exactly take it kindly. I’m honestly not sure if he would have left me alive. He’s an expert tracker with hound dogs and everything. If I hadn’t covered my scent, I’d be at his mercy instead of in this ambulance.”

“We’ll still need you to make a full report at the hospital, miss.” Said the young man pumping the blood pressure bag.

“Of course. Of course.” 

She bat her eyelashes innocently and took a large shaky breath keeping up the appearance of someone in distress.

“Sir. I know it must have been an absolute trauma for the sales woman. If I may, I want to pay for her expenses. After all, I’m the reason she’s hurt so badly.”

“You can discuss the financial details at the hospital madam, but I’m sure she’ll appreciate the gesture.” Said the young man with a small smile.

 At the hospital, Chichi’s foot was wrapped in a cast and on bed rest until the morning. She’d registered under an alias and asked to see the sales woman who she’d injured to apologize. While the doctors and nurses advised against it, Chichi cruised down the halls of the hospital in the wheelchair they’d provided, careful not to go too fast, as she made her way over. The woman was in the general holding area of the hospital laying in the third bed from the entrance only slightly covered by the hanging partitions. Chichi approached with caution being sure to present herself as meek and innocent as possible. The woman was rightfully furious, but once Chichi used the same story she’d told the emergency medics and doctors, the sales woman seemed to calm down. While she wasn’t happy, the woman did take Chichi’s gesture of payment and even offered her condolences.

“The doctors say that the damage was minimal, I just bled a lot because there are so many blood vessels in the facial area. They say I was lucky that I didn’t lose an eye. Honestly, I guess there are worse things that could have happened when running into someone who’s running from potential death.”

“I truly am sorry. I always thought my husband’s friends were dangerous, but they never seemed the type to go to such lengths.” Chichi’s eyes welled up. “I know the separation was rough… and they never really liked me… but… I never thought… never… thought they’d want me… dead. I’m so sorry.” 

She let the false tears that had filled her eyes fall down her cheeks then quickly looked away as her breathing became shallow coming out in short hollow bursts.

“Oh, there’s no need for that. I’m certainly not thrilled with your choice in actions, but you’re here apologizing and even paying for my needs. All I can really say is that I hope things turn out alright for you.”

The lady reached out to grab Chichi’s arm and she followed suit by turning to face her with tear stained cheeks. The woman nodded her thanks while Chichi’s tears never let up. She was visibly shaking in her chair and the sales woman gripped Chichi’s hand tighter. Chichi took a deep breath and looked at the sales woman with sadness and fear. The lady smiled weakly, patted Chichi’s hand, and let her go. Chichi nodded and wheeled herself back to her room. She had no intention of staying overnight and the doctors couldn’t force her to stay. Once she’d arrived, she grabbed the crutches that hung by the door, pulled herself up out of the wheel chair and began her long journey to her father’s castle on Fire Mountain.

 

Chichi took a taxi to the city’s outermost limits, then hitchhiked the rest of the way. It was early evening the following day when the hay filled truck she was sitting in pulled up to the path that lead to the entrance to the castle. She thanked the kind stranger who simply clicked his teeth, tipped his straw hat, and winked a ‘you’re welcome.’ The winding road leading to the palace was long and tedious, but had beautiful woodlands cradling it. Just over a rise, the castle came into view, a spectacular rustic gem in the forest. It wasn’t particularly extravagant. A simple stone castle, merely two stories tall but looked almost three times taller to accommodate the king’s massive size. The windows were long thin rectangles with plain iron and glass fixtures. From the outside, no one could tell what room was where, but it included two master bedrooms and four guest rooms each with an adjacent bath that matched the size of the room as well as a ballroom on the second floor, then a dining hall, parlor, library, and drawing room all arranged on the first. A small stone structure standing just out of sight but connected to the main building with a stone path and awning was the kitchen. The castle stood in the center of the property a brisk eight hundred meters from the a ten meter tall stone wall that encircled it as protection from invaders. The guest courtyard, where visitors in coaches or other vehicles were allowed entry, was in the front while the private courtyard was in the back with its open grounds as well as a slightly overgrown garden. A greenhouse and herb garden were situated near the kitchen for easy gathering and to obtain the most light throughout the day. Finally Chichi reached the outer wall, standing in front of the iron gates. She called to a guard on the wall and after announcing her presence asked to see her father. He nodded then had a soldier of lower rank relay the message. Not but a few moments later, the giant came thumping down the courtyard, clearing the eight hundred meters in just a few bounds. The gates were lifted and Chichi made her way onto the grounds as her father called out to her.

“Chichi, my girl, what happened?” He asked.

“Oh, you know me. I wasn’t careful and I dropped a water barrel on my foot.” She giggled.

“My girl, you really shouldn’t be doing such heavy labor at your age. Let the boys handle it.”

He gruffed as he reached over with one hand to gently take her by the waist and help her into the castle. It was a scene that neither of them could have fathomed a couple of decades ago. Her coming to the palace, him not only accepting her presence, but allowing her in.

“Oh, the boys are too busy studying and training. Gohan is set for a full scholarship to East City University, you know. And Goten, well… he’s still a child. I can let him be just so for a little while longer.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Gohan’s almost a man. Do you think he’ll reconsider taking the throne?” He asked as they made their way to the drawing room.

“Oomph.” 

She squeaked as her father plopped her onto the ornate daybed so she could put her leg up. 

“No, I think not. He’s very set on becoming a scholar.” She sighed. “It’s been his dream since he was small. I certainly don’t want him to give up his dreams for a responsibility he never knew about.”

“So you are still sore that I named the boys crown princes?” He said as he fell back into the large sitting chair across from her.

“No. I was thrilled that you think of them as family. I’m just concerned that they’ll let you down.” She took a deep breath. “Gohan has been through so much and I can’t in good conscience tell him that he must rule a country simply because his grandfather decreed it so. He’s never had a chance to truly live the life he wants and I can’t deny him that.”

“So we prepare Goten for the task and that’s that.” Said the hairy king in his overalls.

“He could.” She replied sinking a bit into the soft cushions. “He just needs time to be a kid first. Of course, if I’m being completely honest I doubt he’d take the throne either.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Oh it’s the little things. He’s always at the Brief’s. He’s always with his father. He’s always training. He isn’t interested in anything to do with government, even less if it means sitting at a desk reading policies and debating with cranky world leaders.” 

She spoke truthfully for once knowing that it held far more weight than her fluffy lies. If she could take the throne without having to kill a child, she’d be thankful to her father. Of course, he was still the king and her plans hinged on his ever changing whims. The Ox King simply nodded at her reverie.

“So what brings this unexpected visit?” He asked changing the subject.

“I came to see if Goten came by. He was supposed to come by the hut for dinner, but never came.” She lied. “I called Bulma, but she said he wasn’t there.”

“No one has reported him to me. He’s probably out having adventures with Trunks again.”

“I suppose so.” She huffed. “It’s times like these where a cellphone would come in handy. Of course, knowing those boys they’d be out in the desert or in some dense jungle out of range.” She sighed.

“That’s boys for you.” He laughed shaking the walls around them. “Hey, why don’t you stay for dinner? In fact, stay the night! I don’t want you stressing your injury and the boys will be fine wherever they are.”

“Oh, I really should be getting back. I really just wanted to check up on you and see if Goten had dropped by.” She replied with feigned restraints she motioned to getup not really wanting to.

“Nonsense. You’ll eat and rest here for the night. There are a few things I wish to talk to you about in terms of the coronation anyway.”

“If you insist.” She relented trying to mask her inner burst of joyful relief.

The Ox King called for servants to help Chichi up and to take her to her room. Two fairly muscular-looking men in orange tuxedos with matching bow ties and black ruffled dress shirts came trotting through the ornate double doors. One lifted Chichi into his arms bridal style while the other collected her crutches, both exiting post-haste to the second floor. Chichi noted that they hung a left after reaching the top of the stairs which meant they were headed for the two master bedrooms instead of the regular guest wing. She’d been given an upgrade. She’d gained access to the castle after the Majin Boo events as a sort of consolation gift but would always be placed in a regular guest room in the right wing. Today, however, was different. She was taken to the second largest room in the castle, the room that had once been hers. The decor was now more fitting for an adult with a deep lush reds, bright golds, pure whites, and soft blacks. The bed which was set against the left wall had a red velvet back board that curved up to three points that formed fluer-de-lies and sat in a mahogany frame with canopy posts, sheer red and gold drapes tied back with black and gold ropes. The bed sheets were pure white with gold rope trimmings and white sleeping pillows along with four throw pillows- two black and two red. The wood walls were all stained in a light brown finish opening up the room and the floors were covered in white carpet with black and gold flame print. The couch at the foot of the bed was a wooden piece carved with an ornate design and painted white with velvet black cushions. There were other furnishings like chairs, chest drawers, a wardrobe, bookcase, and night stand all sporting similar carved designs each piece a mastery of woodwork and perfectly welcome in the vast space. It was like a room for a queen and chichi couldn’t help but get just the tiniest bit excited.

Her butler gently placed her on the couch while the other propped the crutches against a canopy pole, well within her reach. They bowed and exited just as a group of young ladies no older than thirty came in. Six in total, they all bowed before splitting into three pairs. Two whisked away through the bathroom door supposedly to busy themselves prepping the bath. Another pair prepped her clothing and beauty supplies, and the last two were in charge of disrobing her. Chichi was enjoying her paradise, as the women patiently removed her filthy garments and put them in a hamper that was hidden from view. Together the four women in the room carried her to the bath which was already steaming. The bath tub was large enough to fit four people comfortably. It was sunken in and two of the lady’s maids were already in the water waiting. The room had egg shell white walls that shimmered with a soft pink glow from the soft magenta colored tile. A large white sink set in a dark wood cabinet was on the left and a walk-in shower stood in the back corner with curved glass sliding doors, a porcelain toilet opposite it. Chichi was placed naked on a plastic chair then slowly lowered into the bath so that her cast could rest outside the tub without her sinking to the bottom. The bubbly water just barely covered her sex, but her breasts were out as the women proceeded to lather her limbs down and scrub her hair. She must have fallen asleep because she awoke on a massage board, the women rubbing her down with lotions, working out the decades of hard labor from her back, shoulders, arms, and thighs. Once they’d finished, the women powdered her body to absorb the excess oils then dressed her in a simple royal blue china dress with slim fitting black silk shorts. They sat her on a wheelchair, that had seemingly appeared by magic since she had never known there to be a wheelchair in the castle before, then carted her off to the dining room.

The room was massive with large paintings in gold frames covering the walls. A black velvet curtain separated the servant room from the dining hall as several of them came in and out from behind it. A butler took over for the lady’s maid and pushed Chichi to the dining table long enough to fit two dozen people. She was set on the king’s right the most important seat, second only to the king’s chair. After the first course, a butler came about with a bottle of rice wine which Chichi gracefully part took of.

“To the future of Fire Mountain!” Exclaimed the Ox King.

“To the future!” Chichi repeated.

“All hail Chichi, Queen Mother!”

“All hail…” Chichi stopped mid sentence. “Qu… Queen… Mother?”

“You heard me right. Bulma called about a week ago, saying that you and Goku had a fall out and that he was taking the kids. Bulma isn’t one to lie and she certainly wouldn’t joke about something like that.” 

He walked over to his still bewildered daughter and embraced her.

“You put up a strong front, but I’m your father. I can tell when you’re hiding something. You didn’t come to look for your kids. You came for comfort from the only family you have left. I’ll admit that I was harsh on you. There have been far too many nights when I’ve thought that I crossed the line by banishing you, but you’ve demonstrated throughout these many years great strength in discipline, compassion, and work ethic. As your father and your king, I say you have suffered enough. I pardon you of any and all crimes under Fire Mountain law and return to you your lands, assets, and bless you with the honored title of Queen Mother. From this day forth, you are an acting royal member of Fire Mountain.”

“Oh… Father… I… don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. Nothing I’ve done warrants it.”

Chichi was putting on the show of a lifetime. She wanted to scream and shout and jump for joy. She’d done it. He wasn’t just giving her her life back, he was giving her the ultimate upgrade. In their kingdom, “Queen Mother” was the second highest title under the king. With it she could rule without question and influence law without clearing it with advisors first. Furthermore, because she wasn’t married, she needn’t share her wealth with Goku or the children. Those filthy gluttonous cretons had taken the best years of her life, why on Earth would she even consider giving them anything? Her wealth and status were hers to enjoy as soon as she made clear to her father that this had truly come at a surprise.

“Nonsense! You’re the most respectable mother I’ve ever met! You’ll take this gift by order of your king!” He boasted shaking several paintings on the wall.

“But…” She stammered mostly from excitement and partly from feigned reservation.

“No buts. You are Queen Mother and that’s that!” He roared finally knocking a few paintings down.

Chichi bowed her head then looked up at the Ox King with fresh tears shining in her eyes. She’d done it. She’d won. She took her glass of rice wine and raised it.

“All hail the Ox King!” She shouted with tears streaming down her face.

“All hail Queen Mother Chichi!” He responded.

They drank all night clearing the entire stalk of rice wine. The king had to be carted off by a team of butlers while Chichi was leisurely pushed to her new quarters. Once in her room, she noted that the decor colors had changed from red, black, and gold to the royal colors - violet and gold. She was riding on a blissful wave of happiness when a very handsome butler of strong build came in after the others had left. He lifted her from the chair and gently placed her on the bed making sure to slightly caress her uninjured leg as he rose up. Chichi was drunk beyond words, but she wasn’t about to miss out on the perks of being a royal. She tugged on his sleeve and he lowered his head to kiss her. They both knew why he was there, surely her father had a few of his harem women tending to him at that very moment. She was going to enjoy this night and this man to his absolute end. Even in her drunken stupor, she managed to howl well into the night only stopping when she’d finished off her fifth servant, collapsing on the poor soul with her drunken sweat drenched body.

The next morning, Chichi woke to her lady’s maids cleaning her body of the sweat, stuck on wine, vomit, and piss. Chichi had no recollection of throwing up or of releiving herself, but the smell was unmistakable. She had had a very good night. Her head still throbbed from the previous night’s wine, so she slurred out words that the maids correctly interpreted as needing aspirin and coffee. Promptly, she felt two tablets being placed in her mouth and a cool bitter liquid soon after. This was the life she’d dreamed of. The world of endless pleasures and wishes granted at a single command. It was the beginning of a great day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** *** ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Goten gave his mother a hug and let the warmth of Makoto’s clothes from being in the kitchen all morning sink in. Breathing deep, he took with him the delicious scents of that morning’s breakfast: steak, eggs, potatoes, and roasted vegetables. He even caught the faint hint of flour and sugar, no doubt the cookies she was prepping for later. She patted him on the head to let him know that he had to go, and he released his grip. She gave him a peck on the lips, making his cheeks flush a bit then he took off. Goten was accustomed to the arches and gate, now flying through the garden swiftly, but with enough time for the magic of the passwords to activate. He knew all of them by heart and was learning his mother’s native tongue from the flowers when he’d play in the garden. Makoto’s home was like their own personal fantasy world, and Goten loved every bit of it. When he reached the final gate, he stopped for a moment to send a message to his mother through the flowers then spoke the last of the secret words opening the gates. He waited for her response. 

_The queen says that the cookies are only yours if you come back safely. Go with strength and love my child._  Said the flowers.

He bursted with laughter before blasting off toward Capsule Corp.  

Today, was an important day for him. It was the day he’d be sent on his reconisence mission at Chichi’s house. He’d been training with Vegeta for a few weeks learning the best techniques for sneaking around and gathering information. He wasn’t perfect, but Vegeta deemed him skilled enough for this mission.

“The wench isn’t someone like Frieza or Cooler. She might have hidden things well, but you can find them. I doubt she has traps set. She’s too arrogant for such things.” He’d said during one lesson. 

Goten arrived just past seven in the morning and reported to his uncle in the gravity room as instructed. He was suited up in dark green spandex, a camoflage chest protector and a scouter similar to the one Vegeta had used when he’d first come to earth. It wasn’t meant to read energy levels like the original. Instead, his Aunt Bulma had redesigned it to scan structures and discover any inconsistancies that can’t be seen with the naked eye. As an added precaution, Vegeta had Goten braid his hair in thick rows to prevent him from being spotted easily. His black gloves were a thin breathable fabric and while his black boots looked impenetrable, they felt soft yet supportive. He had on a belt with several pockets filled with different items and gadgets - knock out gas, sensu beans, back up communicators, a compass, lighter fluid, matches, smoke bombs, flash bombs, flares, a taser, and other items that Goten was pretty sure he didn’t need. With the outfit and all of it’s trimmings, he felt more like he was about to raid a small country instead of sneak into his former house. Even Vegeta was at odds with all of the extra trimmings, but Bulma was the one who wouldn’t take any chances and demanded that Goten learn how to use everything that was in his belt. It didn’t weigh him down and when tested under his fastest speed, neither the belt nor its contents faltered, so Vegeta relented and Goten was stuck with a fairly useless utility belt. Once everything was set, Goten did one final check then bowed before taking off for the forest.

Goten made sure to survey the area from high above, checking for energy signals around the hut. He noted several people moving about filling trucks with boxes and furniture. There were two teams one group in green uniforms and the other in blue, all moving about the house carting chairs, tables, broken down bed frames and large rolls of carpet. One truck was labeled as a moving company while the other was a disposal service. He saw a man in a black tuxedo with a notepad taking notes and giving orders. He hadn’t expected so much activity, let alone so many people. He back tracked a few hundred meters or so and descended slowly, making sure to hide in the tree line. Most of the morning light was still hidden by the mountains and the thick forest hadn’t been cleared in months, making it prime conditions for him to sneak around. It was like playing cops and robbers, except this time he wasn’t exactly sure who was the robber and who was the cop. He touched the scouter to scan the house. It detected a false wall in the kitchen and uneven dementions in what used to be his parent’s room. Unfortunately, those were currently two of the most active spots. The room that used to be his was currently empty and the window was slightly ajar making it a solid entry point. He figured he could wait until everyone had cleared, but if Chichi had ordered this clean up, then she may have order the secret areas be checked as well. He weighed his options and thought it best to get to the secret areas now. He thought of the best way to create a distraction that was unassuming. He clicked open the back left pocket on his belt and pulled out a thin piece of rope a small bottle of lighter fluid. In pieces no bigger than the length of a cigarette, Goten ripped the rope into twelve equal pieces. Careful not to spill, he dowsed the pieces with lighter fluid, then recapped the bottle and put it away keeping the pieces in hand. He slowly worked his way to the other side of the house where there was a gas tank. He scanned the area, but didn’t see anyone coming near. Goten sucked in a huge amount of breath and let it out slow through his lips to create a sort of misty morning fog. The men took no notice of the change and continued working. Staying low to the ground he hovered over to the tank. Still low and under cover of the fog that was starting to dwindle, Goten gently tossed the rope pieces in a staggered pattern from the tank to the nearest wall where there were still workers moving about. He managed to land a couple near the kitchen window which he counted as a bonus. Before the fog cleared, he floated back into the tree line and waited. It wasn’t long before there was murmuring and a group of workers approached the man in black. He made notes on his notepad and pulled a phone from his inside pocket. He looked to make a few warning remarks to the working men, and they yelled for everyone to pull out until everything was declared safe. The teams in their respective areas dropped what they were carrying and moved to the path that lead to the main road. The trucks were also moved away from the house and driven out of sight. The man in black wandered the property and when he got a whiff of the lighter fluid, he turned on his heel all while engaging in conversation with someone on the phone. He returned to the group leaving the house and property empty.

Goten waited a few more minutes before crawling his way to the back window he’d located earlier. He came up to the outer wall and like Vegeta had taught him stuck close to it hiding in the shadows. With the light peaking past the mountain, he didn’t have much time. He stretched his neck to peek into the room. It was empty, the walls had been stripped clean as were the floors, all the furniture had been taken out and the door to the room was closed. It had been his room, but now it was just an empty shell. Sensing that there was no one inside, he gently pushed the window fully open and slid through hovering into the other side to avoid making any noise then returned the window to its former partly opened state. He floated over to his former closet that now stood empty and floated to the top where a trap door that led to the attic was built in. He craddled the door with one hand and pulled the latch that unlocked it with the other. The first creek of the old metal supports assured him that it hadn’t been open in years, but it also made too much noise. From another pocket on his belt, he pulled out a tiny spray canister of oil and proceeded to lightly spray the hinges that were visible. He continued until the door opened just wide enough for him to fit through then he promptly closed the hatch locking it in place. The other entrance to the attic was a similar hatch connected to the main hallway. That one was opened more often, so he had little fear of it making as much noise as the one from his room, but he was careful nonetheless. Once in the main hall, he snuck into the next closest room with a structural abnormality - the master bedroom. He wiggled the doorknob and the door popped open easily. Most of the things in this room had been cleared out, except for the bed frame and dresser. He touched the scouter to check the room again and an odd point of entry was set behind the dresser. He went over and inspected the piece itself. There were no switches on or underneath, but there was a clear rectangular mark on the wall behind it. He gently placed the dresser out of the way and pushed against the fake wall. It popped open revealing a filing cabinet. There were papers on land, property, and other things that were all in Chichi’s name. He didn’t understand much of anything, but he knew important documents when he saw them. He took a capsule out from another pocket and opened it to reveal a smartphone. It was one of his extra communication devices, but it also had a scanner application. He quickly opened the app and began scanning the documents one by one. He put everything back the way it was and continued to the kitchen. Before leaving the room he searched for energy levels in and around the house, but all the workers and the man in black were still a few kilometers away seemingly waiting for something, possibly a professional to come and check the gas leak. 

He swiftly made his way to the kitchen. It was still a bit messy with things that hadn’t been boxed and hauled away yet. He floated above the supplies, careful not to disturb anything, then scanned the room. It detected the false wall in the pantry room which in and of itself was no more than a tiny closet next to the cabinets opposite the stove. He opened the door and found that the bottom half of the pantry hadn’t been cleared. He was thinking of moving everything out, but then figured that Chichi wouldn’t have done such a thing. She would have made it accessible via some other mechanism, something that didn’t involve taking everything out and putting it back in. He scanned the inner walls, shelves, and whatever ingredients that hadn’t been moved yet. As it turned out the scanner picked up on what might be the button and Goten stretched his hand to the back of the pantry from the third highest shelf. He felt the surface abruptly shift from rough wood to smooth metal, so he pushed the button. The pantry hissed and creaked as it unlocked then slowly descended revealing an air tight storage cabinet. In it were bright shining jewels and glimmering gold accessories. Seeing them there like a hidden treasure from a story book was both exciting and upsetting. For as long as he could remember, they were poor. The only money they ever had were winnings from martial arts tournaments and sales from their garden. He often wore the same clothes not always out of loyalty to his father, but because he quite literally had nothing else. His closet at its fullest only ever had four matching sets of his blue and orange training clothes and two pairs of boots. The only reason Gohan had other clothes was because he’d outgrown the training gear and begged Chichi for street clothes for him to use when traveling to school. Even his father’s farming uniform was an expense Chichi only incurred to offset the amount of washing she’d have to do to his training clothes. Yet, despite all of that hardship, behind the pantry wall diplayed on velvet cloth were row upon row of priceless jewelry. All of them carried the Fire Mountain crest, and after careful scrutiny he noticed that all of them had either his or his brother’s name engraved on them proving that they belonged to him and Gohan despite having never seen them. He wanted to take them to show his aunt and uncle, but Goten knew better than to touch them without thinking and created a soft mist with his breath. There weren’t any laser sensors, but he still didn’t think it wise to move them. He touched the scouter again to check for any traps or triggers and as he’d suspected, the jewels were on tiny pressure plates that would trigger an alarm if moved. He couldn’t tell if they were activated or not, so he pulled out the phone and used it’s camera to take pictures of everything. Just as he was finished with the final piece, he heard the rumble of an engine coming up the road. He didn’t have much time. He took one final picture of the entire case then searched for the button to activate the door again. The scouter found it on the side of the frame and as soon as he pushed it, the door slowly creaked back into place. Goten heard the engine cut off and he laid flat almost touching the floor to avoid detection. Swiftly and carefully, he made his way back to his room through the hallway. He couldn’t open the door without it making noise, so he waited for the person in the car to move first. He could tell the car was old from the sound of the engine and the creaking of its metal frame as it slowly lurched to a stop. He turned the doorknob slowly making sure it was fully retracted and when the car door outside swung open with a loud screech, Goten pushed in and quietly shut the door behind him. There were no strange pauses from the person outside, so he hadn’t raised any suspicion but he continued to stay low. He made it to the window and before he made a move he listened for the person outside. Whoever they were, they were still gathering equipment or checking on something because he clearly heard a tailgate pop open and the shuffling of bags and metal parts. He pushed up the window, floated through, and closed it from the other side. He quickly went to the back of the house and picked up the pieces of rope near and around the gas tank, gathering as many as he could without being spotted. He heard the tailgate close again, so he stuffed the pieces into one of his belt pockets and whisked away into the tree line. He hid low and watched as a stumpy old man in a dark grey worker’s onesie, that had probably once been light grey if it hadn’t been for all of the stains from years of hard work, hobbled around to the back of the house. He had a thick clunky rectangular box in his hand that had antenna sticking out of the top and what looked like a little horn on the bottom. It made clicking noises, but nothing that seemed to concern the old man. He went close to the tank and scanned around it. He even touched the barrel with his bare hands looking for clues as to what the problem might be, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Finally the old man huffed out a long sigh.

“Goddamn city folk. Lil whiff o’ oil an’ da whole operation gotta come to a halt.”

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out an old brick phone that only had a small green screen and buttons for numbers. He dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up.

“Well sir. I’s gots to inform ya dat there ain’t no leak. Da tank her’ behind da house is one o’ dem old fashion’ kind. It been holdin’ gas fer near ten years, so da smell is just da accumlation o’ ten years o’ gas. No leak.”

He exchanged a few more words with the man as he made his way back to the front of the house, and Goten faded further back. Careful not to disturb any dirt or plant life, he flew through the trees taking the long way back to Capsule corp. When he cleared the thousand meter mark he tapped his communicator on the scouter.

“Aunt Bulma. Uncle Vegeta. I’m out.”

“Way to go, Goten!” He heard a happy bubbly yet slightly rasped with age voice.

“Status report.” Came Vegeta’s stern assertive tone.

Goten swallowed a bit, before relaying the information the way he knew his uncle would want.

“Prime target MIA. Premises surrounded by unknown third party. Building was being stripped of all interior items. Project overseen by unknown third party male. Approximately one-hundred eighty centimeters tall, medium build, short cut brown hair, formal black suit.”

“Affirmative. Continue.” 

“Vegeta he’s just a kid. Let him talk normally.” Bulma said jokingly.

“You shut it woman. This is still my half of the mission.” He responded matter-of-factly.

“You shut it! He wouldn’t even have the tools he needed without me you jack ass!” Her scream had Goten wincing.

“What about the other shit that he didn’t touch, woman?” Vegeta yelled.

“I stand by everything I put in his belt!”

“He was needlessly bogged down with technology he can easily replicate himself, you imbecile!”

“I know you didn’t just call me...”

Bulma’s voice was cut off for a moment and Goten could hear strange noises that sound a bit like a struggle.

“Oh no... you don’t!” Her voice came back in short bursts. “You overrated narcissistic…”

Her voice cut off, again and he clearly heard things falling from their places. Suddenly, the signal cut out completely, but Goten continued flying not brave enough to call back. After about fifteen minutes, Vegeta came back sounding a bit more gruff than usual and slightly out of breath.

“Continue status report.”

“Um… Yes, sir.” 

Goten blinked trying to regain his wits before explaining the rest of what happened. Vegeta acknowledged his efforts and told him that there was a change of plans. He was to go to the library where his mother and Gohan would be waiting. Goten was nearly at the house by that point and picked up speed if it meant he was going to see his mother so soon. He went straight to the library.

“Mommy!” He shouted tackling his mother to the ground. 

They rolled around a bit before she let him pin her down in a fit of laughter.

“Look at you Big Guy.” She held his face tight and kissed him. “Oh, deadly insurgent officer! Please let me go!” She said in a fake plea for her life.

“Not until you give me what I want! Prepare for ultimate torture!” He jokingly shouted.

“No! No! Spare me!” She mock wailed.

“You asked for it! Tickle attack!”

There was a burst of laughter from his mother as he used his gloved hands to tickle her sides and neck. Eventually she bear hugged him to make him stop, holding him tightly to catch her breath. He took the moment to breathe in her scent. She’d taken a shower and all that was left was the scent of roses from her garden and the light trace of his father. She rubbed his back, rocking back and forth for a few more moments before he let go. They shared a smile and his mother looked off to the side where at a round table sat his brother next to a lovely young lady in a white coat similar to Aunt Bulma’s. She was smiling a sweet happy smile like she was honestly happy at what she’d just seen.

“So Goten, this is my friend Ami. She’s a doctor, but she’s really good with computers like Bulma. She’s here to help. Say hi.”

He stood up straight and patted down his suit to remove any dust or dirt, then he bounced up to her.

“Hello. Miss Ami. I’m Goten. Thanks for helping us.”

“No problem. You took care of the hard part. I’m mainly helping your brother with his homework.” She giggled.

He could tell she was kind and had a good heart. He took off his belt, opened the pocket with the smart phone, and handed it to her. He did the same with the other pockets leaving everything on the table for her to see then he promptly went back to his mother.

“I’m gonna take a shower, change, then train with Trunks. Is that ok, Mommy?”

She nodded her head and he blasted off. They had a new friend and he did a good job. It was the start of a great day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. I’ve had life and work to contend with.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
